On the righteous path
by markab
Summary: A grimm Aaron and Jackson of the past, LAST ONE.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds.

Aaron Dingle had been down working down the coal mine allday. From dawn to dusk, just like the other young lads about town.

It was the only source of work around these parts and, although Aaron didn't like it much, it was all he knew and all everyone did, so he did it...to keep the peace.

With his bunch of rowdy fellow works mates, Aaron led the way up the filthy street to the pub where he was his Mum lived in the back room, and his mum worked behind the bar.

Chas Dingle, there she was laughing and joking behind the bar serving up the jugs of ale with a laugh that went straight through you.

His Mum liked the men...and she played on it to get the extra tips, if there was any. She would stoop down and show off that huge cleaverage and tease the leering men around her by ramming them deliberately into their mucky faces.

As Aaron sat at the bar nursing his pint, he brushed a hand over his filthy face, and watched her tease Adam.

"You naughty boy! I know your game sweetheart, I can see you trying to cop yourself an eyeful..."

Aaron stood up from the rickety barstall and came forward, " DO YOU MIND! DO YOU HAVE TO SHOVE THEM THINGS IN EVERYONES FACES ALL THE TIME!"

Chas had her hands full with empty jugs she had been collecting, " AWWWWW HAD A PIG OF A DAY HAVE YAH?" she laughed.

Ryan was then behind him, " Oh come on Aaron, everyone in here knows that your Mum is always up for a quick bunk down the backally!"

Aaron saw red and quickly swerved around to deck him one. But Uncle Cain was stopping him, " That's not a good idea, is it son?"

Aaron glared at him as he was restrainted, " ARE YOU GONNA LET THEM TREAT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT?!"

Cain laughed at him, he had a certain twinkle in his eye, " She's just trying to earn you and her a crust, that's all...give her a chance soft lad"

Just then, some scanky old man with scraggy hair and no teeth started to roll over to them, "Oh, go on our Cain, bye your old man a drink"

The Fumes of liquer nearly knocked Aaron sideways. This was his grandad Shadrach. And what a state he was in...he seemed to be ALWAYS in. He stood there leering at his son with glazed eyes waiting for another drink to come his way. His poor excuse of clothes stunk to high heaven of stale booze and sweat.

Cain ushered him off with a few coins in his hand, " get outta it you poor excuse of a man! Go and drink yourself to death and do us ALL a favour, yeah"

Aaron glanced around to see his mother serving up Grandad with another ale. Cain nodded his head over to the wreck, " Last thing YOU want lad, is to end up like him"

"What? And be a criminal like you"

Cain laughed at him, " I only rob those who deserve it! And that's anyone who earns a better crust than we do!"

Aaron downed his ale and headed out, "Is that so... I need some air"

Chas was then at her brothers side, " I hope you arn't leading him astray, our Cain...the last thing I want is for him to be like you"

Cain laughed at his sister as he watched her play smile another drunk punter and squeeze back behind the small bar, " He could do worse you know! Or do you want him to be stuck down them mines for ever and a day...but that's all he's gonna do sis...because like the rest of the wasters around here, he can't read nor write...in a word he's got NO future"

For the first time in a while, her put on barmaid smile faded. Aaron had no future. It was better that then becoming a common criminal like his Uncle.

Cain put on his motheaten cap over his greasy hair and winked at his sis, " have a good night" and he was off.

Xxxxx

Outside the air was full of black smoke from the factories all around them. Aaron didn't have much in the way of money, but he did manage to get hold of tabacco from his uncle from time to time and he had one now. Sitting on a beer drum puffing away another day of choking on coal dust.

Chucking the tabacco spliff, he nipped off to the back ally to have a slash. It stuck of urine already, it was one of a number of 'toilets' around town.

After buttoning himself up, he saw Adam fucking some tart around the corner. Girls never interested him, he hated to think of doing things like that to them.

He sniffed and went to the end of the ally and to the main high street where horse and carts trundled by, and more well off folk were window shopping in the light of gas lamps.

He was about to turn back, when he saw that the once unoccupied building opposite was now in use. He looked up at the freshly painted sign...but it ment nothing to him, because he couldn't read.

But he knew what it was. There was a pile of coffins in the side ally...it were undertakers! It made him shudder at the thought of them.

"Jackson! I told you to get shifted all these boxes into the back store in case it rains...can you do that NOW please"

The man was big and burley, and was all dressed up in a neat black suit and ribboned neck tie.

He was soon joined by a younger man, who looked slightly older than Aaron. The younger man was his son. And he was dressed in a white silken shirt and waist coat, " Alright dad! I was just gonna do that! Mum wanted some help inside with moving some stuff...you know what's like, she'll end up breaking everything!"

The older man pointed to the pile of coffins, " Shut it lad, and them it shifted"

As the older man disappeared into the shop, the younger man rolled up his sleeves and hooped a leather apron around himself, then at that instant of tying it around him, he happened to glance up and meet Aaron's glaze.

Aaron gasped. The more well off man hinted a smile at him, and nodded his head.

Aaron reaction was backing away up the ally and doing a runner. The other lad frowned and shook his head to himself and started to shift the coffins onto the cart to ride them around to the back store.

Xxxx

In no time at all, Aaron was back in the pub and was in the back room where the soup was boiling over the fire in a tin pot.

His cousin Belle was stirring it with a wooden ladel, " It's only got potatoes in it...but Mum's cooked up some for all of us"

Aaron couldn't think about food. All he could think about what was stirring inside him. That face he had seen in the subtle gaslight in the street. He was the most beautifulist thing ever! And he had moved here.

But why would a lad of his class ever want to know one of his...unless someone died.

xxxxx

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT MAY START OFF AS THE MARKINGS OF HAPPY LOVESTORY, AND IT DOES, BUT I'M AFRAID IT IS A LOVE TRAGEDY. AND IT MIGHT MAKE YOU CRY...BUT I WANT TO TELL IT, BECAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT SOMEONE MAKING ANOTHERS LIFE SO MUCH BETTER.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part2

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you go my little darling! Get that this down yah neck!"

Hazel Walsh turned around from the Aga, and looked over to her son, stood in the doorway with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Thanks Mum" he said with his usual cheeriness, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Your father said you did a good job with digging them graves in Pellonton yesterday, you need to keep your strength up" she said as she slide the greasy breakfast out from the pan she was holding, and on to the china plate in front of Jackson.

"Works starting to pick up around here. Dad said he was glad he chose this town" told Jackson as he munched into his bacon and eggs.

"I know, it was a good move...mind you it's a pity about the clientale around here...there's not much money, especially beyond that allyway opposite...talk about rough" Hazel told as she poured out the tea.

Jackson looked up, with his big brown eyes smiling at her, " They can't help it Mum...they're just not as fortunate as we are, i'm sure they're good people...besides you get it everywhere, don't yah?"

"Ooooo, I don't know, years ahead of your age, you are! Always see the good in everyboby" Hazel laughed proudly, because she was proud of how her lovely boy was turning out.

"That's me!" he then put on one of his bigger, cheekier grins for her, the ones she never could refuse anything from him, "Is it alright if we have one of your meat puddings tonight...it looks cold out, and a good meat pudding always finishes the day off for me!"

Hazel leaned forward and pinched his cheeks, " Awwwww, Course I'll make one my little darling! Anything for you...just don't tell your father, you know how much he hates me mollicodling yah!"

Jackson finished off his breakfast and them went over to the blazing fire and sat down to shine his boots.

In the past 5 weeks or so since they had moved here, he hadn't made much friends. He knew there was a pub around the corner, and he wondered whether it was worth giving it a try. He thought back to a few weeks ago, when he made eye contact with that lad from the ginnal. He loved lads. He didn't know why, but he always knew he was different and seeing lads like THAT lad made him feel nice inside.

Maybe he frequented that same pub?

Xxxxx

Jerry Walsh had his son and staff out grafting all day. First there was a funeral to arrange on the other side of town, then there was a grave to be dug. After a visit to the local church minister to officate the service, it was up to Jackson to measure up and construct the casket. He was too good at it. It was a skill he had built up over a number of years now, since watching his father make them as a babe. Any trade or skill using his hands he excelled at.

It was dark when they put away the hearse and stabled and fed the horses, by the time Jackson and his father got in, Hazel had the meal on the kitchen table ready for them.

"Come on sit down, don't let it get cold" Said Hazel as she started to cut the meat pudding into slices.

"This looks nice...told you to make did he?" said Jerry as he took off his coat.

"It's his favourite...and YOURS too" told Hazel as she sat down to pour the tea. Jackson sat down and tucked in, Hazel watched her son eat, and smile to herself.

A bit later, Jackson came down the stairs and went into the parlour to see his father reading in front of the mantel piece next to the log fire.

Hazel was at the window stood at her easel, creating her latest art masterpiece.

"What are you doing all dressed up, love?" asked Hazel as she mixed some water colours together.

"Dan said he was coming round...we are gonna go out" replied Jackson as he checked his collar was straight in the mirror. Jerry glared over to him, " Well if you're going out, make sure you don't make it a late one...we've got an early start remember" he informed gruffly.

"I know, you needn't remind me" answered Jackson as he glanced at him through the mirror. There was then a knock at the door, and Hazel went into the drafty hall to answer it. Dan was standing there, cap in hand, "Hi, Mrs walsh, Jackson in?"

Jackson snatched up his own cap, and pulled on a neat jacket, Hazel helped him on with it, "Leave it out, will yah Mum!" cried Jackson, he hated it when she mithered in front of mates, especially work mates, because it fuelled a good dose of banter, and mickey taking the next day.

"I'll see yous in a bit!" he called as he left. Hazel closed the door and went back to her masterpiece.

"He's a good boy, our lad...sometimes you can be too hard on him" told Hazel as she started a few strokes with her paint brush.

Jerry looked up from his book, " I know...but he's 23, times getting on, he needs to learn ALL the tricks of the trade if he's gonna be taking over from me...i'm not getting any younger Hazel"

Hazel covered up her painting with a sheet and lifting the glass shade, she lowered the oil lamp light.

"I know...but you can't stop the lad enjoying himself...all we do is move around, he just wants to make friends"

"I'll tell you what, I'd like him to find a nice woman...WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE LAD?! At his age I was chasing them around at very available moment of free time I had"

Hazel sat down, and sipped her tea from a china cup, " He's still young...you can't have it BOTH ways, Jerry...you want him to learn the business, you want him to find a girl to marry...don't you go pressuring him"

"All he needs is YOUR mollicodling, I suppose! I tell you what, we were at the Carter-Jones estate yesterday...great big house...massive grounds...and a younger daughter going begging...nice petite lass, she sat there like a puppy staring right at Jackson while we were there arranging her grandfathers funeral...and did Jackson take much notice? He was about as interested as anyone who would wanna buy one of your paintings"

"Why would he want a girl, anyway, when he's got his old mum" breezed Hazel.

Jerry rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

Xxxxx

Jackson and Dan decided to try out the pub around the corner. Dan was abit hesitant at first. The place looked right rough and rowdy and full of rough and rowdy people.

Standing outside the door in the street, Jackson waved out his hand, " Look, hows this for a plan... if it's not up to much in there...we're go up town, how's that?"

Dan glared at the pub and shook his head reluctantly. They pushed their way inside and were hit by the noise and laughter. As they made their way to the bar they were already well aware of the stares they recieved.

At the bar, Dan turned, "Told you it wasn't a good idea coming in here...they're all staring at us"

"No they're not, don't talk daft" Jackson cried, but he himself was looking around him unsurely.

Chas Dingle was behind the bar, she came over to them, " So what can I get yah, lads?"

"Errrrrrr...two ales please" replied Jackson, and couldn't help being confronted by two jugs of a different kind, but Dan smirked and raised his eyebrowes, " Maybe it's not so bad in here, after all" he hissed, nodding to them.

Jackson gave him a cheeky grin and watched as the barmaid served up the frothy drinks.

"Another when you're ready" called over a scanky man with scraggy hair and stunk of piss. Dan moved up the bar a tad and pulled a face, Jackson couldn't help but laugh.

"Find something funny lads?" asked the scraggy man, from a practically toothless mouth.

"Nah.." nodded Dan, looking away.

"What are you two snobs doing in here anyway, we don't want the likes of you in here" the old man said, slurring his words.

"Dad! That's enough!" snapped the barmaid and plastered on a smile for both of them, "Sorry about him gents, but he's right, we don't see your type usually in here, got lost have yah?!"

Just then Aaron came out from the back, and saw the two lads sitting there. His gaze hit the floor but he could feel the lad he saw the other week look over at him.

The barmaid turned, " Alright son, pint is it?"

Aaron nodded and went to sit at the opposite end of the bar with his mate Adam. Both looked like twins with black coal smudged all over their faces.

Adam turned to him, " I can't stay long, I meeting a lass later...I'll ask her if shes got a friend if you like, lad"

Aaron sipped his ale and nodded his head, " No ta", he glanced over at the gent sat at the other end of the bar, he could feel him stealing glances back at him.

"She's WELL up for it...we can share if you want"

Aaron snapped his head around to glare at his mate, " You what? Give over, will yah!"

At the opposite end of the bar, Dan slid off his bar stool, " the ale in here's going right through me...i need to pee"

Jackson nodded to the backdoor, " It's in the ginnal...or IS the ginnal, should I say"

Dan raised his eyebrowes, " Classy"

As his mate disappeared out, Jackson rubbed his stubble and stole a quick glance to the lad at the end of the bar, he was SURE he was giving him glances back. He hinted a small smile to himself.

Suddenly there was a shed load of raised voices. Jackson turned around to see Dan in a scuffle with a local lad. Immediately, Jackson was off his bar stall helping his friend.

Aaron looked up at the same time, and could see there was a fight breaking out between Alex, one of his fellow minerworkers, and one of the nicely dressed blokes.

Alex packed a large punch, and Dan went flying to the pubs ale soiled wood floor. Jackson came in between them, " OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH GENTS!"

Alex burst out into a fit of laughter, " Gents! Who is HE calling a gent?"

Jackson squared up to the scruffy looking lad with the shaven head and rubber like lips, "I'm not scared of you mate, but decking folk is not a good way to behave"

Aaron was edging his way nearer, he didn't like what was brewing up here. Dan was already on his feet dabbing his cut lip with his fingers.

Alex looked over Jackson's shoulder, " Want another, do yah?"

Dan was already clenching his fists, " come here!"

Jackson raised his arm to stop his mate, but as Alex went to confront him, Aaron bolted in to deck his mate one and as he went to do it, somehow his fist ended up in Jackson's jaw, sending him flying to the bar stall, he instantly picked himself up and tapped his mate on the arm, "Come on, lets get off"

Aaron followed them out into the street, it was a cold night for spring,"Just a minute mate, I'm sorry about that, just then...I were trying to deck..."

Jackson swung around and glared at him, " You shouldn't go around decking people full stop! What sort of behaviour do you call that?! There's NO excuse for it by my book"

Aaron 's jaw dropped, he wanted to say something else, but Jackson broke eye contact and was walking with his mate up the cobbled street, " I'M AARON BY THE WAY"

Jackson gave him a backwards glance that betrayed the tone of his voice, " I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE MATE!"

Aaron watched them disappear around the corner, Adam was then putting a hand on his shoulder, " Pair of right snobs them! Who do they think they are coming in here, giving it all that!"

Aaron shook his head in reluctant agreement. "So about this girl i've got lined up for us..."

Aaron placed a hand onto Adam's chest and pushed him aside, " I'm not in the mood...have a nice night" he then went back into the pub.

Xxxx

Belle and Lisa were sat near the hearth. A pot of something was boiling over the fire, immediately Lisa was up out of the rocking chair, " Want some of this lad?", the filthy mutts were up on their feet too, wanting some attention from him.

Aaron stared at the soup and shook his head, then pulling apart the rag curtain, went up the creaking stairs to his small bedroom. He lowered the straps that kept his trousers up and shook them off, then jumped onto his ricketity old bed with the springs going bong. Surely there was MORE to life than this

He laid back on his forearms and stared at the half candle that sat burning on the windowsill, the roars of laughter could be heard from the bar from even up here.

Then his Mum was in the doorway, " alright, love? Going to bed are yah? Early start have yah?"

Aaron looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Well...I was sorta going ask you a favour...your Grandads passed out again in the bar, you know what's it's like with people just stepping over him and that...I was wondering if you could help the lads get him up here for the night..."

Aaron sighed out with all the 'i can't be botheredness' he could muster up, " If I must"

"Hey you! Be nice Aaron! Poor old beggar could drop dead at any minute, the way he puts'em away...haven't you noticed how yellow his skins getting?"

Aaron pulled another sigh, jumped off the squeaky bed and snatched up his slacks, "Come on then! Or I'll never hear the last of it..."

And the last of it, it was...because the very following morning he found grandad Shadrach stiff as a board, dead in his bed...

Xxxxxxxx

**GOOD? CRAP? MORE? LET ME KNOW! STICK YOUR ORE IN.**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part3

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jackson! Are you gonna be much longer in there, your breakfast is getting cold!"

Hazel was banging on his bedroom door, again. Jackson was sure she would break the door down, right off it's hinges, if she applied anymore pressure, " alright Mum! I said i'll be down in a bit!"

Jackson waited, and heard his mother mutter something to herself, and walk away. He then went up to his porcelain washing bowl, and poured in some hot water from a jug he had boiled over the fire. Looking up to the steamy mirror, he studied his bruised jaw. God! his dad was gonna go spare when he clapped his eyes on it.

Rinising his face with the hot water, and giving himself a quick wash over with the soap, he was ready to go down for breakast...and face the music.

Xxxx

"What's keeping the boy so long, it's not like him to be up this late! I told him last night to not make it a late one...and YOU say he doesn't need telling"

Jerry pushed his breakfast plate aside, and watched as his wife poured out his tea,"He said he's just coming...he'll be down in a bit, he just said so"

And so he was. Jackson came into the kitchen with a sheepish muttering of a good morning...and then sat down at the table and looked directly at his father. There was NO POINT hiding it...he was going to notice the big bruise anyway.

"What the blazes?!" Jerry stared at him in horror. Jackson shrugged at him, " It's nowt"

Hazel was open mouthed and all over him in a nano-second, " Ohhhhh MY little darling, what the hecks happened to you!"

Jerry's eyes matched the disappointment in his tone of voice, " Arrrhgh! You haven't got into a fight, have you?"

Jackson sat back in his chair, " It's something and nothing, me and Dan hit a spot of bother in town last night, that's all"

There was no way he was gonna mention them going to the pub around the corner...that was just asking for trouble.

"So what happened? You end up fighting in the street like some street thug...the sorts you get around here" pressed his father angrily.

Hazel stood behind Jackson's chair, and put her arms around her son's chest, " Ohhhhh Jerry, of course he hasn't been fighting...Jackson's a lover, not a fighter"

"Thank's Mum...but it were Dan who got in a fight...I sorta stopped it...but ended up getting hit in the process...what can I say...sorry Mum...sorry dad"

Jerry stood up and gathered up his black coat, Hazel was immediately around him with a clothes brush, " Well, you better stay here today...I can't have our clients seeing you in that state...you can stay here and construct Mr Tate's casket...and remember he wants the gold handles, nothing but the best for that family...the money they've got to splash about"

Jackson nodded his head, he felt bad about letting his father down.

Jerry turned to Hazel, "...and don't you go mithering after him today, that pantry could do with a good scrub, or we'll get rats..."

Hazel shook her head, " alright Jerry, I'll get onto it as soon as you've gone"

When Jerry had gone, Hazel sat with her son at the fire, "You are telling us the truth, aren't yah? It was Dan who got into a fight, not you...?"

Jackson rolled up his shirt sleeves and stood up, " I just said didn't I? Look we thought we found a nice pub to have a nice sup of ale in...and it WAS nice..." he thought of the boy not the pub, "...but it turned out that it WASN'T NICE...believe me, Mum, we won't be going back there again...that place has seen the LAST of me..."

Xxxxxx

The pub was in mourning. Grandad Shadrach was dead in bed upstairs. Aaron peered around the door way, and could taste the rancid stench of death in the air...he was never gonna forget that smell in a hurry.

Chas took hold of his arm, " Come on babe, lets get downstairs..."

"We can't just leave him stuck up here!" cried Aaron, waving his arm towards the stiff corpse on the matted bed.

Chas pulled the door shut, closing the hallway off, "He'll be okay till your Uncle Cain gets here...he'll sort this out for us"

They went down the creeking stairs, and stood in the downstairs back room. Aaron watched as his mother took the kettle off from the boil to make them a hot drink, but as she lifted the lid of the battered tin she held up, she looked up at him, " Oh...errm...we're out of tea..cup of hot water do yah?"

Aaron shook his head and stormed off. What a thing to wake up to. Death. It was going to be the same old thing. Uncle Cain was gonna sort it out like he usually did. No doubt he'd sort it out with his Uncle Zac and Aunt Lisa in the country at the pig farm, and grandad would end up in the Dingle Family grave...in otherwords, dumped in the ground with the others and a piece of rock would mark out his final resting place. No name engraved, because none of them could read or write, including him.

And then it would be an excuse for all of them to have a big ol' piss up, like they always do. He knew the score...because he had been to a fair few family burials since he was a small child, and it was always the same.

The sun hadn't been up for long. The cobbled street was cold. The sky was grey and it looked like it was gonna be another drizzley miserable day like the one before.

There were folk up and about,especially as he headed down to the main high street. Shop keepers were opening up and sweeping their doorsteps, some looking into his direction with distaste...because he was on of 'them' , one from the poor side with no money and no nothing.

After wandering around, he went back to the pub and watched as a cart pulled up, and Cousin Marlon and Cousin Sam were heaving Grandads body onto the back of it. Chas and Uncle Cain stood watching from the pubs open doorway.

He came forward and placed his hand onto the cart, and looked at his grandads feet, his socks were threadbare. An old soiled bedsheet was covering over the body, and Sam jumped on board with nothing on his feet, and covered it over with straw.

Chas went to her son's side, " They are gonna take him up to Zac and Lisa's, put him in their barn till the burial tomorrow"

Aaron stared at the feet that were rapidly being covered up by the straw. He said nothing.

Chas took him aside, as Marlon and Sam sat upon the cart and took the reigns of the horse and it trotted the cart off.

Aaron turned his head and went inside, Chas followed him.

"So...I saw Adam while you were out, he said they didn't mind you taking two days off work for the funeral..."

Aaron sat at a table near the bar, with his head down, "Ohhhhh love, I know you're sad...but he was getting old...and too be honest, he weren't that well either"

Aaron looked at her, " I'm not thinking about that, you silly mare! I'm thinking about meself...it makes you think, doesn't it, stuff like this...AM I GONNA END UP LIKE HIM?! IS MY LIFE GONNA BE LIKE HIS?"

Chas shook her head, as she sat down, " No love...you're grafter you...you're not gonna end up like him"

Aaron wasn't convinced by that, because his mothers tone told him, that she thought he might, even though she didn't want that for him. He stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going to now? Don't you want to stay in...keep me company?"

"What...and have you get me to go shifting aload of barrels about...nah...I'm going out...don't know when I'll get back", and with that he went out slamming the door behind him.

Cain came out from the back, " So, where's laughing boy off to?"

The barmaid stood up and went to get the bar ready, " Ohhh, I don't know, Aaron's Aaron...does what he wants to"

Cain leaned on the bar and watched her wipe some of the beerjugs down, " trouble with him is, he gets bored...stuck down there in that filthy mine...he needs something to get his teeth into"

"NO CAIN" she fired at him, and pointing her finger, " I'M NOT HAVING HIM BEING YOUR LOOKOUT WHILE YOU'RE OUT ON THE ROB!"

Cain just raised his eyebrowes and gave her one of his grins and sloped off. This was NOT what she wanted for Aaron. Being in the mine was better than being out on the rob...wasn't it?

Xxxxxx

Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the allyway to the high street. As he came to the other end, he instantly saw someone outside the undertaker shop. It was whatshisname. The gent from the night before, the one he KNEW had been looking over at him as much as he was looking back at him.

The lad looked up briefly, but didn't seem at all interested in him, because he just got on with his work, that was shifting off planks of wood off a cart.

Aaron watched him for a little while, but didn't make it obvious. He lit up a roll-up he had been smoking on and off for the last few days.

Jackson went back to the cart and began to pull off a longer piece of wood and it seemed he was having trouble manouvering it around on his shoulder.

Without a thought, Aaron stepped forward and spoke up, " Hey, I'll give you a hand if you like?"

Jackson shot a glare at him, "What? From you? Why would I want YOU to do that for?"

Aaron held up his hands in his defense, " I'm only saying! It just looked like you needed a hand that's all!"

Jackson sighed, and nodded and Aaron grabbed the other end of the plank of wood and after heaving it off the cart, they rested it up again shop wall, ready to take into the workshop later. Jackson reluctantly thanked him, " Cheers for that...but you've done your good deed now, you can go on about your business now...what ever that is, don't let me keep yah"

Aaron stared at Jackson's bruise that stood out from his jaw, "I'm'a sorry about decking yah...I didn't mean to do that"

"But you did do...so if you don't mind, can you just do one, because I've got alot to do"

Aaron shook his head, he didn't like the bad feelings he was experiancing, he didn't know why he felt it, because he had never felt it before, " My grandad died today"

Jackson was about to shift out another plank and paused, then looked at Aaron, " I'm sorry to hear that...but...I've gotta get on"

Aaron stared into the open workshop at the coffins lined up against the wall, " He's not even gonna have a coffin...he's just gonna be put into the ground"

Jackson pulled a face. Then came to stand next to him, " What? You mean...he's just gonna be...put in the ground as he is"

Aaron didn't look at him, he just nodded.

"That's sad...but..." he shrugged, what did this lad want him to say, "...as much I am sorry about your loss and everything, I REALLY have to get on...it'll be dark soon"

Aaron got the hump. He gave the lad an icy glare, "Fine...if that's how you feel...I won't WASTE anymore of your precious time..." and with that he stomped away up the street, Jackson stared on at him for a while, and then shaking his head, he got on with his job in hand before his father got home.

Xxxxx

Aaron sat with a jug of ale. Adam wanted some of it, but Aaron kept pushing him away, he just wanted to drink alone.

Then Alex rolled up with a drunken slag in the shape of Holly Barton, she really WAS the local bike...practically ALL the men young or old had had a go at her in the ally from time to time, and she wasn't even 16.

Aaron turned and nodded his head towards her, " Don't you even CARE about what happens to her...your own sister being used as a...whore"

Adam was drunk, " Nahh...she brings home the bacon...anyway me Mums up to it in all since dad died, when that mine collaped last year and we had to dig him out...we don't have much Aaron"

Aaron could relate to that, his family didn't have much too. But the thought of say Belle doing that...there was NO WAY that was gonna happen, not on his watch.

He tapped his arm, " I'm going out for a rollup...of the tobacco kind" he said quickly, because there was a big fat grin on Adam's grubby face.

Xxxx

Outside Aaron used his last match to light up. And it was the last of the roll up too, until Cain could get some more.

At the end of the allyway, he puffed away in the cold night air.

"I were hoping you might come out" said a voice.

Aaron turned around to see Jackson leaning up against the wall watching him with a nice smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? Whys that then? To give me MORE grief about thumping yah?"

Jackson crossed over to him, " I can always do that another time...but...I thought you might like something"

Aaron pulled a face, " Why would I want anything from you?"

Jackson stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded his head towards the undertaker shop, "Shut up, and take a look"

Aaron looked across he street to see a coffin leaning up against the wall, "oh VERY FUNNY! Is that somekind of threat?"

Jackson rolled his eyes at him, " No you div! It's for your grandad...you said he hasn't got a coffin, so I've made you one"

"You MADE us one...look pal, I don't know whether you're are blind or something, but we haven't got any money, so you can take it back, ta"

Jackson shook his head again, " I didn't want PAYING for it! I did it because I..."

"...Felt SORRY for us! Blimey that's even worse!"

"NO! I did it because I like you...I think you are alright"

"I still can't except it...It'll take too much explaining away, anyway..."

Jackson laughed, " Just say you FOUND IT outside the shop, it were left out as rubbish or something...just say you took it"

Aaron eyed the coffin for a moment and bit is lip pondering, then he looked back at Jackson, "Aren't you folk ment to measure them up first...I mean...It might not even fit him"

Jackson pulled a sigh, " If it's the bloke I saw last night, the drunk one, who looked abit like death warmed up, then yah, it'll fit him...am I right?"

Aaron smirked, "Yeah you're right...good at this, are yah?"

"I have me moments" Jackson breezed, and for a few moments they stood silent beneath the gas light.

"So'a...do you want a hand back with it? Or can a big strapping lad like you lug this away over your shoulder" asked Jackson placing a hand onto the coffin ready to manhandle.

Aaron took hold of the opposite end, " Course I can...but as you're offering, you can help me with it through the ginnal"

"Did I say i were offering?"

"No, but you are, aren't yahs?" asked Aaron smiling again. Jackson took in a deep breath and haeved up the back end, " Ohh COME ON"

Aaron lifted his end up, and they carried the coffin through the ginnel and to the back yard of the pub.

Setting it down and covering it over with some old rags that laid to hand, Aaron walked back to the yard gate, "I still don't know why you are being nice to me...not after doing that to yah", he nodded to the bruise on Jackson's jaw.

Jackson leaned on the gate post, " Well, maybe i can see now, that you didn't mean it...AND you were sorta saving me mate...BUT...there's still no excuse, but, thanks, thanks for sticking up for me mate"

Aaron shook Jackson's hand, and the gent turned to go, Aaron hesitated and called out, " I'm Aaron..."

Jackson paused in his tracks with a big smile, but he didn't turn around, he just called back, "I know, I heard yah last night..."

He then turned around, brown eyes focusing on the lad, " I'm Jackson, see you around..."

And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

Aaron bit his bottom lip, and a smirk was forming on his face, he WAS going to see him around, because he was going to make sure of it.

He didn't know what the attraction was, yet...but he was sure going to find out...

Xxxxxxx

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON THIS. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL LURE YOU TO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY...BUT IT WILL BE HEART WARMING TOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part4

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"God bless Shadders"

Zac Dingle held up the bottle of ale, and tipped it into Shadrach's grave. Everybody else followed suit and in turn after paying their respects to the drunken old sod, they moved away from the grave.

Aaron was last to go. He started down into the cold muddy grave, his grandad lying stiff in that coffin. He shuddered as the Ravens started to cry out on the nearby trees, that made his blood run even colder than grandad proberly was.

"Aaron, love...come on, we are heading back to Uncle Zac's place, Lisa's put on a spread" told his Mum. Chas stood there in black, her hand knitted shrawl pulled around her. Aaron looked up and nodded his head, " stop your mithering...I'll be there in a bit"

Chas sensed he wanted to be left alone, and headed off after the many other Dingle family members up the muddy track to the crumbling wreck that was Uncle Zac's pig farm.

"So where did you get it?"

Aaron nearly jumped out of his skin, he hadn't realised Uncle Cain was standing behind him, but in his trade as a thief, being light on his feet was a bonus.

"Get what?" asked Aaron, wondering what his uncle ment.

"The coffin, you idiot, where did you get it?"

Aaron cleared his throat, but didn't turn to face him, " it was like I said to Mum, I found it"

"Bollocks you did. You expect ME to believe that tall tale, do yah? I KNOW where you got that from, lad" he informed cryptically, coming to stand beside him at the rim of the grave.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aaron swallowing down nervously.

Cain looked at him, " Those pair of twats in the pub the other night, the ones you got into that bother with, I've seen them loading up a hearse a few days before they came in...I know your game" he said with a big fat smile and a wink of the eye.

Aaron really didn't know what Cain knew. He looked up and around him, and set his focus to the fading light beyond the crumbling stone wall that bordered the cemetery.

"I said I FOUND it"

"You STOLE it"

Aaron was relieved inside. Stole it? Of course he did. He shook his head and smiled at him, "Just don't yah be telling Mum...you know what she's like about me and robbing stuff"

Cain sniffed the air back, " Who says about telling her...I'm not..." he turned his head to face him again, "...for a price"

Xxxx

It was pitch dark when Aaron and his Mum got back to the pub, which was closed due to the bereaved.

Chas decided she was going straight up to bed because it had been a long day, and she wanted to be fresh for tomorrow.

Aaron stoked up the fire and sat in front of it for a while, the reflection of the flames in his eyes. There was then a rap at the door. It was Cain.

Cain came in and sat next to Aaron infront of the fire, "...so soft lad, have you thought about what I said? Coming out with me on the take..."

Aaron swallowed down and shook his head, "Just as long as no one gets hurt, I'm up for it..."

Cain cracked a grin, " Nice one, I knew you would see sense"

Cain left soon after. Aaron made sure the fire was safe, and blew out the candles, before heading up the creaky stairs to bed,

Xxxx

Aaron worked like a dog the next day. Down the dark filthy mine. The sun had barely come up when he and the lads entered the mine, and it was already going down when they come back up, caked in coal dust and finished for the day.

Today was different mind. Today they got paid, and he lined up with the rest of them, old and young at the office where the mine manager sat at a desk and dished out the wages.

Adam and Alex were ahead of him in the line and collected their money. Aaron was next and the manager looked at him, looked at the ledger book through his half specs and looked back up to him, " You MISSED two days"

"I was bereaved sir"

"Oh yes...Barton said about your family's loss...So...it's good for ME because I only have to pay you 4 days pay in stead of 6...", Aaron could tell how pleased the manager was, due to the big fat smile on his sideburned face.

"Put your cross here, lad"

And where the manager placed his finger, Aaron picked up the pen and marked a cross where his name was.

No one ever signed their name...no one KNEW how because nobody could write.

Aaron held out his filthy hand, as the manager was in the battered cash box next to the register and the oil lamp, he then tipped a couple of coppers into Aaron's palm, "don't you go spending ALL OF THAT at once" the manager said slyly.

Aaron looked at the coins in his palm, then put them into his pocket and walked out.

A little while later, the cart came back to the town and the miners got off including Aaron, most of them headed to the pub and usually, Aaron would follow, but tonight he backed up and headed into the opposite direction.

As he walked up the cobbled street, he stopped at the undertakers and looked up to the house ajacate to it. There was the low glow of gas lamps lit beyond the thick velvet curtains. He bit his lip and approached the step, he was in direct eye line with the door knocker.

He bottled it. There was no way he could just knock on the door. So he backed away and hurried back up the street.

Xxxxx

As he approached the pub, he saw Jackson coming out of it, Aaron stood still in his tracks.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked, a little fazed.

"Well, I wasn't looking for you, was I"

Aaron's eyes hit the floor, he said, 'see you around' the last time they met, did he not mean it?

Jackson smirked and laughed at him, " I'm MESSING with yah! COURSE I was looking for yah...I were working hard today and me mate came to see me, and he said he was seeing his lass tonight, so I thought to meself, who can I see instead, and THEN i thought about my lovely new mate, Aaron...so so you fancy it? Do you wanna come out with me?"

Aaron pulled aface, " What? Just you and me?"

Jackson pulled a face back at him, " Well, I was sorta thinking that we could ask your rowdy mates along and maybe I could ask me Mum and dad to join us as well-COURSE I just ment just us...are you always this tight?"

Aaron lightened up abit, " Alright, I'm up for that...where...not here"

"DEFINATELY NOT HERE!" Laughed Jackson, " I was thinking about maybe heading to the otherside of town, there's a couple of nice pubs I've got to know..."

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah sweet...when?"

"Tomorrow night? After work...what time do you clock off? For me it's about 6 oclock...what if we make it that we meet at the end of the street for say...8"

"8" Aaron breezed out unsurely.

"Yeah...is that okay? If it's not we could maker it nearer 9" Jackson suggested, raising his eyebrowes.

Aaron shook his head, " No...8's okay..."

"AARON! ARE YOU COMING IN, PAL?" it was Alex coming out to find him, Jackson stood back in a shop doorway, the last person he wanted to bump into was that thug.

Aaron turned and put on the meanest look he could muster up, " I'LL BE I THERE IN A MINUTE, PAL!"

Alex went back into the pub.

Jackson came forward and smiled at him, he even briefly touched Aaron's chin with his fingers, and then he was off up the road waving to him.

"HEY! AARON! ARE YOU COMING IN OR WHAT, LAD?", it was Adam who now stood on the open doorway.

Aaron nodded his head, and went into the pub.

His heart was pounding...when had it ever pounded like this before? He didn't know.

He was going to meet Jackson...and they were gonna go out and meet at 8, tomorrow.

JUST ONE PROBLEM...if only he had bothered to learn to tell the time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, MORE SOON, LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW...**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part5

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what time is it now then...?"

Aaron jumped off the cart with his fellow miners and headed into the pub. Adam stuck an arm around him and laughed, " What is all this anyways? All you've been doing all day is asking what the time is...I don't give a monkeys me, all the time telling I need is clocking off and coming here for a couple of jars!"

Aaron pulled a face at him and went to the bar. He bit his lip and looked about him. It was no use of asking anyone in here. NO bugger knew the time, except for chucking out time of course.

Aaron sank his ale down and pushed his way into the back room, his Mum watched him go, and as she came to sit on Alex's lap, she burst out into laughter, "Oh eye eye, somebody's pleased to see me! Hard as a rock you", she teased him.

Adam turned from the bar, "Hey, what's got into the lad? All he keeps going on about is the time, he was SERIOUSLY doing me head in, today!"

Chas jumped off Alex's lap and hooked up a couple of empty jars from a nearby table, "YOU in all? He kept asking ME this morning, I told him to go and have a look at the flaming sundial in the square!"

"And did he?"

Chas burst out into laughter, " He only flaming did, poor kid! He went into one when he got back, because no beggar had told him sundials don't work in the dark"

Aaron stood at the doorway and glared at her, " You're RIGHT out of order, you are!"

Chas ignore him with away, " Oh get over yourself, we're just having ourselves a laugh, you should try it sometime"

Aaron felt like hitting her, but he restrainted himself by storming back into the back room.

Uncle Cain stepped into the bar at that moment and watched him go. He then turned to his sister, " What was that all about?"

Chas gave him a wave of the hand, " Ohhhh somethink and nothing...he'll get over it" she dismissed.

Xxxxx

In the back, Aaron had pulled out the tin bath and placed it near the fire, he then started to bale hot water into it. It took him a fair while, but once it was done, he stripped off naked and sat in it.

Quickly, he started to wash off all the coal dust that was ground right in over his body, the water ended up black as pitch by the time he had given himself a good old scrub with the brush.

"So, what's all this in aide of?"

Aaron snapped his eyes up and saw his Uncle Cain standing there in the doorway grinning at him.

"What's it to you?"

"Just seems a bit strange of you to have a bath, that's all...you only tend to have a bath once a year, don't yah?"

"Shut up!" Aaron cried, glaring at him, " I had a bath before grandads funeral, if you must know!"

Cain sat near the fire and cocked his head to one side, " So...all ready for tomorrow night, are yah?"

Aaron knew what he ment by that. He was gonna be going out on the rob with him.

"Yeah...so just shut up about it, will yah!"

"Just reminding yah, that's all...so'a..." he grinned and winked at him, "...who's the lucky lass then?"

Aaron became all defensive, " It's NONE of your business, alright, so why don't you go and DO ONE so i can get out, and get dried off"

Cain stood up and laughed, " Alright smiler, I don't want to be giving you the downers on your date"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Yeah what ever...just be ready for tomorrow"

Aaron suddenly had a brain wave, " So what time tomorrow? When is this gonna be happening again?"

"Time?"

"Yeah"

Cain just shrugged at him, " Just be here after work, I'll come and get yah"

"Yeah, but what times that gonna be"

" Why are you asking me for, who bloody gives a stuff...just be here" and with that he was gone.

With a scowl, Aaron jumped out of the tin bath and grabbed some flannel toweling that was hanging near the fire on a rail. He quickly dried himself through and then bolted up the creaky stairs shivering his balls off because the house was so cold.

In his bedroom he pulled open the wobberly wardrobe and looked at the sparse set up of clothes he had hanging up.

There was just NOTHING that seemed to suit a nice pub down the upper end of town. He sighed to himself and slammed his bare backside down onto his bed, he brushed his hand over his face and looked towards the window. It was raining hard.

And there was a cold draft because all the candles were flickering.

"HEY YOU UP THERE!" shouted his Mum, " I HOPE YOU ARE GONNA BE GETTING RID OF ALL THIS FILTHY DIRTY WATER!"

Aaron shot a glare to the doorway, " Yeah I WILL! Just give us a minute, will yah!"

He stood up with a frustrated sigh, and happened to catch eye on something that made him hint a smile...his sunday best...

Why hadn't he thought of that before?!

Snatching it up from the open chest of drawers, he started to pull on the white shirt.

Xxxxxx

"Blimey look at you!"

That was his Mum's comment as he came down the stairs. She stood up from the stall next to the fire.

Aaron paused at the base of the steps and stood there. He was dressed up in his sunday best, a nice shirt, nicely fitted trousers and a waist sized matching jacket and cap.

"So what?...I'm going out, if that's any of YOUR business"

He went to the corner and pulled out a pair of grubby old boots he was going to wash and shine up the best he could.

The mutts were getting in the way and he pushed them to one side as they tried to get his attention, " Nooo! Get out of it you're slobbering all over me clobber"

"So...a lass is it?"

"You what?"

"About time you showed an interest"

Aaron pulled her a face and went back to clean his boots. Chas stood up and headed to the doorway that lead to the bar, " Ohh well, best get back out there...or the customers will be thieving the ale, and that's just our lot!" she joked. Aaron rolled his eyes, why couldn't she just bugger off and let him be.

What time was it? God knows! He just hope it was nearer enough 8 it could be.

Xxxx

Alex and Holly stood at the door with their tongues down eachothers throats and Alex's hand was clawing at her stockings. Aaron pushed passed them and headed out to the rain washed street.

He hurried across the cobbles, and came to the end of the street, the rain started to lash down again and he was getting wet.

No Jackson.

He looked both ways...the streets were practically empty, due to the rain, a few horse and carriages rocked by, but a part from that it was all deserted.

Aaron sighed to himself and turned on his heel.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?"

Aaron instantly looked across to the shop doorway opposite him, to see Jackson come out from the shadows, " I've been waiting here for the best part of 2 hours for you!"

Aaron coughed, " I'a, I got sorta tied up...back at the pub"

"And meanwhile, I was getting soaked here waiting for you, that was nice of yah"

"Jackson, I just said I was busy"

"Yeah, you just said...and guess what, so am I", he started to walk down the street pulling on his cap to shield himself from the rain drops.

Aaron went after him down the hill," Jackson wait up, will yah...I sorry...I am"

Jackson swung around and pulled out his silver fob watch that was on a chain, " Look at the time! It's quarter past the hour of 10"

Aaron gazed at the watch as the rain hit it, but it was the silver that caught his attention more than the face, the thing must of cost a small fortune.

Jackson pocketed the fob, and turned around again to head off. Aaron stopped still, " I said I'm sorry...it's just I...I...", he couldn't help but to stammer.

"I KNOW...YOU WERE BUSY! I HEARD YOU LOUD AND CLEAR...WELL THANKS FOR THAT...THANKS FOR LETTING ME STAND IN THE POURING RAIN GETTING MESELF THE FLU OR SOMMIT...THAT'LL PLEASE ME DAD, THAT! ME NOT BEING FIT FOR WORK"

"IT'S NOT THAT...IT'S IT'S..." Jackson was about to round the corner, " I CAN'T BLOODY TELL THE TIME, YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Jackson paused in is tracks and slowly turned around,

"What?"

"I CAN'T TELL THE TIME...I DON'T KNOW WHAT 8 OCLOCK IS...I KNOW IT'S WHEN IT'S DARK AND I TRIED TO FIND OUT...BUT NO BEGGAR COULD TELL ME, BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T KNOW"

Jackson's black suit was getting soaked, the rain ran down from his shoulders in streams, "You can't tell the time?", he asked open mouthed, like it was the worst thing ever. How can folk not know how to tell the time?

"...OH I GET IT...I CAN HEAR IT IN YOUR TONE, YOU SEE ME LIVING IN THE GUTTER WITH THE PISS AND SHIT, DON'T YAH?...AND NOW YOU THINK I'M A COMPLETE DIV FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL THE TIME! WELL SOR-RY IF I AM, BUT THAT'S ME...AND ALL THE EFFORT I WENT FOR, FOR YOU"

Jackson had already noticed how good Aaron looked, he looked lovely in his sunday best.

"Aaron, I didn't mean to sound..."

"SHUT IT! JUST DO ONE...GO HOME AND LEAVE ME ALONE...I'VE CHANGED ME MIND...I DON'T WANNA DRINK WITH YOU..." and with that he bolted off in the rain.

Jackson called out to him, " AARON WAIT!"

But he was gone. Forlorn, Jackson shook his head and headed back towards his house.

Aaron raced into the pub and made his way to the back room. He was seeving with anger now. He balled his fists and kicked the shit out of the tin bath in a frenzy. The loud din making the mutts howl and Chas coming running in, " Aaron?"

Aaron shot a glare at her, then bolted up the stairs...and the next thing Chas heard was the slamming of his bedroom door.

Xxxxxx

Aaron tore at his sunday best and threw himself on his bed, he felt like crying, but didn't know why.

Jackson was just some lad, why did he care so much about looking like a complete div in front of him?

Well, no more...this was completely a one of as far as he was concerned. He was gonna make sure he never see's Jackson again.

XXXXX

**BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE...MORE?.**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part6

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do you still want to know the time...?"

Aaron jumped off the cart with his fellow miners and headed into the pub. Adam stuck an arm around him and laughed, " What's up with yah? That's all you were banging on about yesterday...did you have some lass you had to meet, or sommick?"

Alex and Ryan were cracking up with laughter, because they were fully aware that Aaron had been back no sooner had he gone out, because Chas had told them.

Aaron didn't give a stuff. If that's all they were gonna go on about, then he was glad to be up to something else tonight, rather than wasting his time supping ale in the bar, with them.

He supped one ale, and then looked up to see his Uncle Cain sitting at the other end of the bar, he winked at him.

Aaron knew what was to be done. After knocking back the ale, he went out the back and up the stairs to get ready. Closing the bedroom door with a creak, he instantly saw the sack sitting on top of his bed.

Aaron snatched it up and loosened the rope cord, and pulled out what was hiding inside.

A pair of black trousers and a black shirt. Just what he needed to stay hidden in the night time shadows, as his uncle went out on the rob. He smirked to himself, he could of saved his uncle the bother, his miners clothes were just as black as these after a days slog down the pit. He was about to strip out of his filthy dirty work clothes, when there was a knock on the door.

"Aaron? It's just me"

What did his mother want now?

"Hang on...I'm not decent here", he then hid the sack beneath his bedclothes, "you can COME in now"

Chas popped her head around the door, with one of her cheery smiles, " I were just abit worried about you babe, are you sickening for sommit?"

Aaron frowned at her, " NO...WHY?"

"It's just you don't usually come up here so early to bed...your mates are having a right laugh down there"

Aaron knew why, " yeah and I can guess what about...me wanting to know the time"

Chas sighed, " why are you so bothered about that for? What difference is it going to make when with you spending the rest of your life..."

"DOWN THE PIT! I GET IT IT...THAT'S ALL WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME, INT THAT RIGHT? "

"Ohhhhhh AARON!"

"Just shut up! Just do one"

Chas gave up, she sighed out a frustrated huff, and closed the door on him. Aaron pulled out the sack and fixed his gaze on the fresh clothes, there was no way he was gonna spend the rest of his life down them mines...he was better than that...

Xxxx

His Uncle Cain was already waiting out in the back yard when Aaron stepped passed, careful not to disturb the mutts that were fast asleep in front of the hearth.

"What took yah?"

"Mum thinks im'a kip, don't she...I had to wait up abit"

Cain lead the way down the ginnal, "Well, I suppose that's wise, with her not knowing anything about this"

Aaron grabbed hold of Cain's shoulder, "Yeah and it's gotta STAY like that" he hissed icily.

Cain blew out a laugh in the dim shadows, he turned toward the ginnal exit, "Well, as it's your first night...I'm gonna go easy on yah...and not go too far"

Aaron frowned at him, "Why are you doing that for? I'm not scared me...I can do anything YOU can"

"Is that so"

Aaron nodded, he was acting TOO COCKY for Cain's liking...and being to cocky out on the rob can lead to grave errors, he'd have to bang that out of him.

Cain nodded towards the undertakers, now opposite them, " I were thinking about them lot...they're worth a bob or two"

Aaron's cockiness drained away just as quick as it had come, "What...the'em...undertakers shop"

Cain scoured at him, " Not the shop you narna, the house...I'm sure there's a worth that''ll be good earning for us"

Aaron felt sick as he looked up to the Walsh house. There were no oil lamps on, it seemed everybody was asleep.

Cain was about to step across the cobbled street when Aaron grabbed him and made him stop still, "Wait"

Cain swung around, " this BETTER be good soft lad! Maybe I was wrong about you being a look out for me...looks to me you losing your bottle"

Aaron shook his head, trying to think up of some excuse, " I haven't! It's just that...errrrr...that..."

Cain narrowed his eyes.

"It's just that it's TOO CLOSE, int it? YOU always say about not shitting on your own doorstep right? Well THAT'S what this is...it's practically next door..."

Well it wasn't, but it was closer enough.

Cain looked like he was mulling it over in his mind. Aaron's eyes hit the ground, there was no way of getting out of it, Cain wasn't gonna take that as an excuse not to rob.

But Cain surprized him, " You know what? YOU have been listening to me...and there's me thinking you've got something stuck in them ears all the time...good reason that...because it's true...YOU NEVER SHIT ON YOUR OWN DOORSTEP...THE LAW WILL SNIFF YOU A FURLONG OUT"

Aaron couldn't help but feel relieved. Cain slapped him on the back just as he was starting to picture Jackson in his head, " Come on smiler...there's a place up the other end of town...minted they are...it's about time they shared some of that good fortune, hey?"

Aaron nodded and followed Cain up the street...he glanced back at the undertakers briefly before both of them disappeared around the corner.

Xxxxxx

Aaron was tired the next morning. He laid slumped on top of his bed resting his eyes as the sun came up.

Sunday...the day of rest...bliss.

"AARON! AREN'T YOU NOT COMING DOWN HERE TO HELP ME OUT WITH GETTING THEM BARRELS IN!"

Aaron stuffed his pillow around his ears, but it wasn't enough; his mother's yelling shook straight through him.

"AARON!DID YOU HEAR ME UP THERE!"

Xxxxx

Chas was looking up the stairs as Cain came in and sat near the fire, she shook her head and poured him a cup of hot water, " I don't know what's got in to him today, but he's usually up by now!" she complained.

Cain took a sip of the hot water, "Maybe he's had a busy night" he said cryptically.

Chas pulled a face, " What? Going to bed early? He's getting to be a right lazy git, him!"

"Like MOST Dingle men! Like his flaming grandad, but leave it to me...he's gonna go places"

Chas laughed that off, " Oh yeah, YOU know that do yah? It were only just the other day that you were saying that he'll end his days down them pits and come to nowt...what makes you..."

It dawned on her...and Cain knew it, by the look on her face. She stood up and scoured at him, " OH YOU HAVEN'T HAVE YAH? CAIN I TOLD YOU NO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE A CRIMINAL..."

"I can't help that he's good at it, can I? Anyways, it aint done me any harm, has it?"

Chas knocked the cup flying from her brothers hand, " You bastard! You've got him to do it...that's WHY he's so flaming tired, aint it? He's been out with YOU on the rob!"

Aaron paused half way down the stairs listening as his mother and Uncle argued. Then the mid step betrayed him with a loud creek.

Chas pulled the curtain across. Aaron stared at her.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, KID? YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL NEVER GO DOWN THAT ROAD!"

Aaron broke his mothers gaze, and looked across to Cain at the fire. He then bolted down the rest of the stairs and hared out the back door.

"THAT'S IT, RUN OFF!" cried Chas after him.

Cain grabbed her arm, " Leave it sis...you'll make it worse"

Chas couldn't believe he just said that, " What? Any worse? HOW IS IT GONNA BE ANY WORSE?! He's gonna end up like you...a criminal with NO conscious...but he's not as clever as you, Cain...the law'll get him...and THEN his life'll be over...THANKS TO YOU!"

Xxxxxx

Aaron pulled out the tobacco from his pants and lit up the roll up, he strolled down the ginnal and came to the end where the Undertakers were opposite.

Just as he stood there having a smoke and watching the folk go about their business, he heard the church bells ring out, and then horse and coach pulled up outside Jackson's house.

Aaron could see the front door opening, he quickly ducked back to see Jackson's Ma and pa come out and rounded the coach, " Alright Jerry! We are gonna be late for church at this rate"

Jerry scoured at his wife, and helped her in the coach, a white bible clasped in her hand. Jerry then looked up to see Jackson shutting the front door of the house, " COME ON JACKSON, GET A MOVE ON, BOY!"

He then removed his top hat and ducked into the coach, next to Hazel. Jackson climbed up to sit next to the coach boy who had held of the horses reigns.

Aaron closely observed this. Jackson was laughing and smiling at this lad! What was he saying to him that was so funny? He wasn't gonna be having this!

As the coach pulled away along the cobbles, to head to church, Aaron chucked the roll up and bolted back down the ginnal to the pub...he needed his Sunday best!

Xxxxx

After getting changed, Aaron hurried through the bar where Adam grabbed him, " Hey lad! Where are YOU off to?"

Aaron shook him off and pulled a face, " Never YOU mind"

He then headed out the door, where his mother was waiting for him, " Adam's right, where are you off to in yah Sunday best?"

Aaron got in her face, " CHURCH!"

Chas pulled a face. That was the last place she expected him to say.

"You what?"

"You heard...don't wait up"

Chas's jaw dropped as he hurried off up the street to the corner where the church was situated at the bottom of the hill.

What had got into him? He NEVER went to church! He'd only go for a special accasion.

He was up to something, and after the night befores shanaghans with his Uncle out on the rob, she was gonna find out...

Xxxxx

The church congregation was in mid-hymn, when Aaron snuck in quietly and sat down on the very last pew.

He picked up the hymn book and opened the page, he knew the what they were saying, but couldn't read the text, so he just held the book out in front of him and mumbled the words.

Jackson sat about 5 rows down and on the opposite side of the church aisle.

THAT COACH BOY was with him...why was he sitting with him for?

Jackson was smiling at him again, then on a whim, glanced back and noticed Aaron sitting there.

Aaron's heart pounded, he just wanted to run now...but he was frozen to the spot.

Jackson pulled a questioning expression at him, but before he could respond, the young man faced front again.

Xxxxx

Afterwards, Aaron waited outside in the warm spring sunshine. He stared at the headstones of the cemetery and looked up to see Jackson with that boy again. His Ma and Pa were yacking on to the vicar.

Aaron bit his lips and waited for the crowds in the cemetery thin out abit. He then took in a deep breath, and holding cap in hand, approached Jackson and the lad.

Clearing his throat, he mumbled out; " Jackson...can I have a word?"

Jackson glanced at him and shook his head, his face looked like he was disturbing his conversation with the lad, " No" he uttered and faced back to the coach lad.

Aaron felt abit weird now, he stood frozen to the earth and spoke again, "please...I just want a word with yah"

Jackson nodded again, "no" and carried on more loudly and deliberately so Aaron could hear him, " ...AND I SAID TO THIS LASS THAT I'D TAKE HER OUT", his brown eyes shot a glance at Aaron's as he said it.

Aaron was about to turn around to go, when Jackson turned, "Wait a minute...", he said he'd see the lad around, and led the way down the crunchy pathway to a nearby shady tree, Aaron followed him.

Turning, Jackson asked; "So...what to you want? Come here a lot, do you?"

Aaron nods, "yeah..."

"Lier...I've NEVER seen you here before"

Aaron flushed red, " No...I don't know why I said that"

"Look pal, I've got a lot to do today, you said you wanted a word, so what is it...I'M ALL EARS!" he then raised his eyebrowes waiting for Aaron to respond.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry about the other night...about running off"

"Is that it...fasinating I'm sure, but as i've just said, i've got a lot to do, so if that's it, then i'm off"

Jackson pushed past him and started to walk back up the path.

Aaron swallowed down and called out, " I thought you would think I'm a div! And I am...I know that"

Jackson paused in his tracks and turned around, his face softened, and he slowly strolled back to him, " I don't think you a div...and I don't think you live in the gutter, either...you're just unfortunate"

"Cheers for that...now you feel sorry for me"

"it's NOT like that! I like you...I like you a lot...you must know that, look...why don't we try and meet up again yah? Hows about tomorrow night as a plan?"

Aaron half smiled, but shrugged, " I'm only gonna get it wrong again...you know with the time and everything"

Jackson glanced about him, then removed the chain and fob watch from his waist coat and shoved it into Aaron's hand, " take it...I'll meet you at 9 OClock...I'll show yah..."

Aaron held the fob in his palm and Jackson pointed with his fingers, " The big hand has to be on the 12 and that's right at the top...the small hand should be on 9...that's there...", he met Aaron's blue eyes, " But NOT the first time...the second time, it should be dark the second time round, and i'll meet you then, same place as before"

Aaron swallowed down nervously and stared at the silver plated fob, " I can't take this" he stuttered.

"You can...I've gotta spare, and anyways give it back to me tomorrow night..."

Aaron backed away with a smile, and then he was off. Jackson smiled back at him, he was feeling really nice inside...he was glad they had sorted out things.

The coach lad was then at his side, a hand upon his shoulder, " who were that? He looked right grubby him...it looked like he needed a good bath him"

Jackson snapped his head round, that was right out of order, " yeah, pal...and by the smell of it...YOU DO TOO!" and with that he headed off back to his waiting parents, the lad feeling a bit miffed about Jackson's out burst, followed.

Xxxxxxx

**DO YOU LIKE...AND WANT SOME MORE?**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part7

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiping his mucky browe, Aaron Dingle came out of the mine, and joined the others as they gathered around the new piece of apparatus that had arrived earlier that day.

"Hey! Is this gonna be what they were saying about? Is this gonna be churning out the coal?" asked Ryan, his face caked in coal dust.

The Mine Manager patted the side of the noisey machine, that was ran on steam.

" all the sites are using these now, lads...most of the mines in the south of the county have'em now...churns the coal into smaller pieces, instead of one of you boys smashing them apart with a mallet...this makes a better job of it inall"

Adam looked at the machine and watched as one of his fellow miners tip a trollytram of coal into the tipper and the coal fell into it...

"What happens when it rains...it's all good and proper to have the latest in machinery, but you can't beat good ol'fashioned man power!"

The Mine Manager pointed to the machine," I beg to differ lad...I've only had good reports about these things and they don't get sick or need a day off!" he was looking at a tired looking Aaron as he said it.

The manager made his way over to the counting hut, "Right them, it's that day again, come and line up for your pay"

On the journey home, Aaron was in deep thought, Alex and Adam were going on and on about the new machine...worried that it might put some of them out of a job.

"Thing never gets sick, he said" told Alex.

"Thing never needs a day off, he said" added Adam.

Aaron pulled a face at them, " you should hear yourselves...you like a pair of old women you twos, going on and on...there's more to life than being stuck down that pit you know!"

The horse and cart came to a stop outside the pub and the lads jumped off, " "Blimey, kid, whats got into you? You said you love it down them mines!" told Ryan.

Aaron glared at him as he led the way into the pub, " I've NEVER SAID that! And you who can get in the ale for that"

As his fellows workers supped the ale in the bar as per, Aaron went into the back and pulled out the tin bath, then he went to bale in the hot water that was boiling over the fire.

"So...here it is again...YOU having a bath"

Aaron looked up and saw his Uncle Cain sitting in the corner stroking one of the mutts.

"Yeah, what of it...it's not a crime is it?" cried Aaron, who looked abit miffed by his uncle sitting there.

Cain stood up, face flickering in the candle light, " I'm starting to wonder why, that's all...folk'll start to talk, especially them in there" he nodded to the direction of the rowdy bar.

"I just want to be clean...anyways what's it to you, you don't know what it's like to be caked in coal from dawn to dusk, do yah?"

"No, but you do like hiding stuff, don't yah?"

Aaron stopped pouring water into the bath and looked up to see what his Uncle was holding up.

A silver plated fobwatch.

"Worth a bob or two this...WHERE did you filch it from?"

"I..." he swallowed down not really knowing what to say, " I found it in the ginnal"

"Ohhhhh, so SOMEBODY must of dropped it then, how careless of them" he chuckled.

Aaron came forward and held out his hand, " give it here then, it's mine now"

"And WHY would YOU want this for? WHAT GOOD would this be to you...you can't TELL the time, lad" told Cain as he went to sit near the fire turing the time piece around in his fingers, the chain hung loose and was sparkling in the fire light.

"It looks good on me...with me sunday best..." Aaron rambled, " So please, give it back me"

Cain considered pocketed the thing for himself regardless, just because he wanted to, but looked up to Aaron, whose eyes were fixed on the fobwatch.

"Alright, you can have it back...", Aaron went to snatch it, but Cain held back,"...BUT...there's a condition"

"what is it?"

"You come out with me on the rob again Saturday night, just like last time...what do you say?"

Aaron looked up at his Uncle, then down to the fobwatch in his grasp, and finally gave in and nodded, "yeah...yeah..."

"Good lad!"

Xxxxx

Aaron scrubbed himself clean in the bath and put on his sunday best. He sat on his bed and put the fobwatch next to the candle and saw that it was nearly time for 9 OClock...both hands were on the 9 and it was dark.

He snapped it shut and noticed as he was gonna pocket it, that something had been engraved on the back of it, writing, but being unable to read he didn't have a clue what it said.

He recognised the two crosses though, underneath. He wondered what it said.

Blowing out the candle, he went down the creeky stairs and saw his Mum waiting for him.

"Aye aye, there he is, off out are yah?"

"Yeah...what's it to you?"

"This seems to be happening alot lately, that's all...what are you hiding?" Chas pried.

Aaron pushed passed her, " I'm NOT hiding anything! I'm just meeting someone"

Chas pointed to the bar, " ALL YOUR MATES ARE IN THERE! I'M NOT STUPID YOU KNOW! AND, YOU KEEP DIGGING OUT YOUR SUNDAY BEST,INFACT IT WON'T BE BEST FOR MUCH LONGER THE RATE YOU ARE WEARING IT OUT!"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " What is it to you! Why are you being so flaming nosey! I'm 18 I can DO what I want to...i can always move in with Ryan you know"

Chas saw that as an empty threat, " Oh yeah! That'll ne nice, wont it, you in that one room with a window with no glass, must be nice and cosy when the frost comes"

Aaron moved to the door, " look, just think what you like, i'm off and don't BOTHER to wait up, because i don't know when i'm gonna get back, alright!" he then slammed the door on the way out.

"WHAT IS HE UP TOO?" Chas wailed at Cain as he came through from the noisy bar.

"God knows...best you keep your nose outta of it"

"Why should I...ohhhhh I GET IT! This has something to do with you, aint it? He's going out to mark up places for you to rob, I know YOUR game of old our Cain!"

Cain slumped in a seat next to the fire and stoked it up, " Think what you like, you silly mare, but you're wrong...what he's doing tonight has NOTHING to do with me"

Xxxxx

Glancing at the fob, Aaron saw that it was 9 OClock. And Jackson was there waiting for him, he was leaning against the wall in a smart grey suit and cap, " Aye Aye, here he is, nine OClock sharp!" he told full of enthusiasium.

Aaron smiled at him, "I nearly was late, me Mum was banging on at me...asking where I was off to"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes with another smile, " and did you tell her?"

"Nah, you joking arnt yah! She'd tell them lot in the bar and they'd all take the piss outta me"

Jackson led the way up the cobbles frowning abit, " Oh you do shower me with compliments..."

Aaron caught up with him, " I didn't mean it like that, you know with you being, you know...well dressed and me looking like this...they'd think I'm a right toffee nosed git"

"Ohhhhh those compliments keep on coming..." Jackson chuckled, he stopped and turned around, " But, don't keep putting yourself down, Aaron, besides I like the grubby look me" He said with a hint of a chuckle.

Aaron widened his eyes, " Are you saying i'm dirty! But I've hadda bath, me!"

Jackson laughed again and looked at him, " Are you ALWAYS this serious? Lighten up mate, i'm just messing around with yah"

Aaron shook his head, and followed Jackson to the main high street where the lad hailed a carriage.

"You're joking, aint yah? Are we getting in that?!" asked Aaron glaring at the cab.

Jackson watched the cab stop and the driver looked down from where he held the horses reigns, " Where too lads?"

Jackson spoke for both of them cheerily, " West end square please driver" he jumped in the back and Aaron followed, and sat next to him. Within minutes the cab was rocking over the cobbles the horses hooves echoing out around them.

Aaron glanced around the small buggy like cab, " I've never been in a cab before...I always walk everywhere me"

Jackson sat back and grinned at him, " relax will yah, it's about a 10 minute ride, there's a nice place I want to take you too"

Aaron leaned back too, but was careful not to get too close to Jackson. As they travelled in silence for a few minutes, Aaron moved forward, and dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out the fob watch. " Here...I better give you it back before I forget"

Jackson held out his hand and took it from him, " Wasn't tempted to sell it on them?", he teased.

Aaron met his gaze, "What?"

Jackson sighed and leaned forward, " Ohhhh, I'm gonna have to get a few ales in you won't I...Just lightened up...I won't bite"

Xxxxx

The cab dropped them off at the west end of town, and Jackson paid the driver, Aaron then followed Jackson across the busy street towards a bar that was noisy with piano playing and folk socialising.

Aaron's eyes darted about him, he wasn't accustomed to all this 'well to do' world, there were men dressed in smart suits and top hats and ladies dressed in their most frilliest finest.

Jackson was at the bar and ordered in the drinks, he then took the tin tankards and came to sit with Aaron at a corner table, " So...are you alright now?"

Aaron bit his lip, his eyes were wide and looking with interest around him, " I feel like everyones looking at me"

Jackson took a sup of his ale and frowned at him, " WHOS looking at you?"

Aaron shrugged, " I don't know, all of them I suppose..."

Jackson could tell that Aaron might think he was out of his depth, " They're not...you look fine...there's nowt to stare at"

Aaron nodded and took hold of his tankard.

Jackson watched him for a little while, the poor lad still looked uncomfortable and unsure of himself, and glaring at folk, so he took pity on him" Look, we'll just have another, and then we can go out for a walk with you like..."

Aaron's eyes lit up and he nodded.

Xxxxx

"...so you think machines are gonna be replacing you sometime soon then!" Jackson laughed as they both strolled up the main high street walking away from the tavern.

Aaron was all serious, " Yeah...Me mate was saying that they might make one that might dig out the coal inall"

Jackson laughed again, " I doubt that mate, I'm SURE you've got nothing to worry about, and besides it's happening everywhere, isn't it...you should see what it was like in London when we went down there for a bit, they've actually got horse drawn carriages WITHOUT the horses...they've got some kind of motor in them that moves em around, it's all pretty clever"

Aaron stopped and glanced up at him in awe, " YOU'VE been to London?"

"Yeah...I've been to alot of places me..." replied Jackson as it was normal for folk to move about.

Aaron looked to the ground, " I've been NO WHERE me, just here and to my Uncle Zacs pig farm near Beckindale...that's a village"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes as he took it in, " So...you're a close knit family then?"

"Yeah, well, MOST of the time...what about you...your dad looks abit..." he couldn't think of a word.

Jackson smirked as they came to a corner, where he leaned up against the post of a gas lamp, "...he rules us with an iron fist, does me dad! But he loves us to bits and he's always wants the best for me and Mum"

Aaron nodded.

Jackson sniffed back and considered Aaron for a minute, he opened his mouth and blurted out, " A PIG FARM, HUH? I've never seen a pig before me, well, when I say I haven't seen one, I mean Ive seen PICTURES of them in books and that, but I've NEVER seen one up close and personal like, are they really smelly?"

Aaron laughed at him, " I'll take you to see them if you like" he said in jest, AS IF Jackson would be the slightest bit interested anyway, but he surprized him.

"Is that a promise, then?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Aaron pulled aface, " WHAT? YOU WANT TO SEE A BUNCH OF SMELLY OLD PIGS!"

"Yeah...I do actually"

They began to walk again, "Alright then, no promises, but I'll see what I can do..."

Xxxxxx

Jackson paid the cab driver and it went along it's way across the cobbles.

"SO! Have I shown you a good time or what?" boomed Jackson with a playful slap on the back for Aaron.

"Yeah...it was alright"

" ONLY ALRIGHT!" He playfully put a hand to his heart, "Ohhh The Pain of it!"

Aaron pulled a face as they stood up on the curb, " You're a right nutter you"

Aaron crossed the street and came to the entrance to the ginnal, "Oh well...better get back then, Mum's proberly waiting up"

Jackson pulled him into the ginnal and smiled at him, " Never mind that, what I want to know is...CAN we do this again, please?"

Aaron playfully thought about it, and stuck a finger underneath his chin," errrrrrr...yeah, I suppose I can manage that"

Their gaze held, but Aaron broke it, " So'a, were you REALLY being serious about seeing them pigs?"

Jackson shook his head excitedly, his eyes all lit up, " YEE'AH! When can we go?"

" As I said , i'll sort it...but you can't be wearing THAT kind of clobber if we do"

Jackson grinned at him and leaned in, " looks like YOU are gonna have to find me something to wear, then!"

Their eyes held again, Jackson's was all brown and friendly, Aaron's were icy blue and unsure, and he had an instinct to kiss Jackson's mouth, his heart was pounding in his chest, but he broke away by looking down the ginnal, "I have to get back..." he told him quietly.

Jackson backed away with a nod, " Yeah, course...work tomorrow and all that"

Aaron turned and walked up the ginnal, Jackson walked the other way, both not seeing the big smiles spreading across on each of their faces.

And not seeing that they were being watched, either...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SO, DO WE WANT MORE?**


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part8

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The full moon was out. Big and bright.

The owl was hooting in the trees, and a vixon screamed.

Aaron Dingle stood at the window of some stately home, way out in the country side.

He had been waiting for sometime. His Uncle Cain had gone inside on the rob and he was playing look out again.

What was keeping him for so long? This wasn't like the other times, Cain was always swift, no sooner was he in a place, he was out of it like a shot.

Aaron stood back and looked up at the place, the moon sending shadows of the nearby trees dancing on the face of the mansion.

Somewhere in all those rooms, Cain was. Maybe in such a big house he had got lost or something, but somehow he doubted it.

After watching a fox dart across the well tended lawns, he decided enough was enough, he was gonna go inside and find him. Clawing his fingers to the window ledge, Aaron heaved himself up and managed to tuck his legs up and roll over inside.

He lost his balance and fell into the room beyond, nearly tearing down the long velvet drapes that hung at the window in the process.

He picked himself up and looked quickly about him, he was in the dining room, there was a great big table with silver candlabres positioned down the lacey top dressing. There was china plates at each sitting waiting for some splendid feast to start.

Light on his feet, Aaron crossed the room to a huge oak door that lead out to a well polished floor that was the entrance hall. There was a huge middle staircase in front of him where the banisters went into opposite directions on the next floor.

The full moon shone through two arch like windows that sat in the skylight above.

He heard movement from the dark shadows, so he ducked into an elcove. His heart was pounding as he peered his head round to see Cain dart up the stairs something jingering in his uncle's tight grasp.

"Cain..." he hissed out, but his uncle hadn't heard him. Feeling frustrated, he was hot on Cain's tale, till he got to the top of the staircase. What direction had Cain gone in? Aaron looked up onto the walls and felt abit freaked out by the painted portraits that hung in a line down the hall. The eyes from each of the figures in the portraits seemed to stare right through him, and move as he moved.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Cain came out of one of the rooms, his uncle narrowed his eyes at him, " what are YOU doing in here, you're supposed to be out keeping a watch!" he hissed angrily.

"I was...but you' been gone ages!" Aaron hissed back, noticing the swag bag that Cain clutched hold of, was cramped full of stuff.

"There's some nice pieces int there, there's alot to look out for...tell you what, you should SEE what i've got in here! This'a keep me going for weeks when I sell it on, lad", told Cain with a glint of the eye as if he was proud of himself.

Suddenly, a door creeked out nearby.

Both Uncle and Nephew snapped there necks round to see a figure coming out of one of the bedroom down the long narrow hall.

"Whose out there?" a voice called.

"RUN!" Cried Cain.

Xxxxx

Cain came flying down the staircase and nearly went skidding across the polished floor into a grandfather clock.

"Come on!" he cried urgently.

Aaron hurried down the stairs with his heart in his mouth, he had NEVER down anything like this before. At the base of the stairs he twisted around and saw the lights of oil lamps being lit and there were doors banging and cries.

Cain pulled at the handle to the front door but it was locked and bolted up fast. Aaron nearly went smacking into him as Cain darted into the lounge area. Aaron was in a daze as the light of oil lamps was at the top of the stairs. His and Cain's only saving grace was the moon, it was now obscured behind a cloud and no light shone in the windows.

"GET THE DOGS, MR CHAMBERS! WE ARE BEING BURGLED!"

Aaron ducked into an enclove and splayed out in the shadows. There he waited, till he had his chance to flee.

Xxxxx

Cain practically fell out of the window to the pebblestone driveway. The swag cluttered next to him.

Where the HELL was Aaron?

Why hadn't he kept up?

WHY had the silly git even come inside, if he had stayed put as he was told to, then they would both be making a run for it by now.

There was a gun shot that made the rabbits flee for their lives! Cain climbed to his feet, and snatched up the swag then made a run for it across the grounds, he kept looking about for Aaron...What a complete idiot following him inside in the first place.

Chas was gonna go spare if Aaron was snatched by the law, or even got hurt.

As he threw himself into some bushes, he twisted around ignoring the cuts from the brambles. There was a lad shifting it across the lawn at top speed...it was Aaron.

"Come on soft lad!" Cain called out.

Aaron turned at the sounds of dogs barking and another gunshot, Cain grabbed his arm and pulled him through the brambles, both of them being torn to shreads, they came to a 10 foot high stone wall.

Another gunshot echoed out into the night sky.

The barking and shouting getting nearer to them. Even the moon was betraying them as it was coming out from behind the clouds again.

With all his force, Cain hurtled the swag over the wall and prayered it landed somewhere soft. He then dug his fingers into the stone and managed to get a foothold, Aaron did the same as both of them in turn struggled to scale up to the top of the wall.

"THERE!" came a voice.

Cain acted on instinct and made a jump for it to the other side, Aaron turned, and with eyes bolt wide, looked down and saw the dogs barking and snapping at him from the base of the wall.

At the shout of another voice, there was final gunshot and Aaron jumped as the pain ripped up his arm.

Falling to the ground, Cain pulled him up and dragged him across the country track, and into the bushes where both laid low in a ditch for a few moments.

Cain looked his nephew over, " Did he hit yah?"

Aaron looked down to his shoulder from where they squatted near the cold stream, there was blood, his black shirt was wet and as Aaron touched it, he found the blood smeared on his fingers.

Cain pointed to the stream quickly, " Come on lad! The dogs'a lose our scent if we keep to the water, we gotta get you home and get that looked at..."

xxxxxxx

Aaron sat in front of the fire with his shirt off as Cain washed the gunshot wound, Cain flickered his gaze up to him, " you're lucky, it's just a scratch...the bullet must of just skimmed yah"

"Well, I hope it's worth it, what you filched...", snapped Aaron with a hiss, "...because there is NO WAY i'm doing that again, end of"

Cain sat back and watched the lad pull his shirt on, over the tired hankerchief that acted as a bandage.

"Is that so? I'll think you're change yah mind...few more days in them pits and with the pittance they pay, YOU'LL be back, count on it!, besides..." , he glanced at him knowingly, "...if you're gonna keep up with your new mate, then you're gonna have to make more than you earn in that filthy pit, won't yah?"

Cain then got up and held the swag up in front of him, " I'll be back with your share of the profits tomorrow", he then was gone.

Aaron sighed and stared into the low embers of the fire, why had he gone down this route? His mother had warned him and warned him, over and over.

And what did Cain mean by 'keeping up with your new mate'?

After a cracked cup of hot water, he went up to bed to grab some sleep, but as he stripped and laid on his bed, his arm hurt him, he tossed and turned and he remained awake till the morning.

Xxxxxx

He had missed the cart that took the lads up to the mine. Aaron was too tired. He laid back on his bed and turned when he saw his Mother at the door, " So, are you going to tell me what all this is about? YOU missing a days work for no reason"

"I'm not feeling very well if you must know"

Chas shook her head, " How can you just LIE THERE and say that to me?! YOU WERE OUT WITH OUR CAIN! ON THE ROB!"

Aaron bounced off the bed and pulled on his trousers, " Oh just do one will yah, if you are just gonna go on and on at me!"

Chas leaned on the doorframe, " Alright...FINE! It's your life...don't come running to me when it all goes wrong" and with that she stormed off.

Xxxx

Aaron needed some air. He snuck out of the pub, and went down to the end of the ginnal to have a smoke. The doors to the Undertakers workshop were wide open, and he could hear the sound of machinery. He through away the rollup and crossed the street to the gape of the doors and peered inside.

Jackson was there at some kind of grinding machine, and he jumped, because Aaron had must've of blocked out the light from the doorway.

Jackson turned and cracked a welcoming smile at him, " Aye aye! What do I owe for THIS unexpected pleasure?"

Aaron shrugged at him and pulled him a smirk, " Errrr...I were just passing"

Jackson frowned at him and pulled off his leather apron, " What...on your way up to the mine? At THIS hour?"

Aaron shrugged again, " well I wouldn't know about that, would I? ME not being able to tell the time and that..."

"You know 9 oclock" Jackson said quickly, trying to be clever.

Aaron nodded and leaned on some shelving, he looked about him, " So'a are you busy then?"

Jackson came foward, rolled his sleeves up and washed his hands in a metal sink, "Well, I was..." he said raising his eyebrowes, "...but I can take a break, do you wanna come inside?"

Aaron suddenly looked all unsure.

Jackson beamed a grin at him, " It's alright, Dads out all day arranging a funeral and Mums with her art friends"

Aaron nodded.

Xxxxxx

Aaron gazed about the kitchen as Jackson boiled up some water on the stove cooker, " So' can I get you a brew or something...?"

Aaron stood with his hands in his pockets, "errrrr...just a hot water for me, ta"

Jackson frowned briefly, but just did as asked. He handed the cup to him, Aaron took a sip and raised his eyebrowes nodding around him, "nice place, this..."

Jackson was going to have a brew, but decided to join Aaron with the hot water.

"It does us the job, we're comfortable...", he turned around, cup poised to his lips, "...but it must be MORE fun to live above a pub?"

Aaron didn't want to answer that, there was NO WAY Jackson was going to see what state they were living in.

"Nah, it's Boring really..." he said, blowing out a sigh.

Jackson grinned and went to playfully tap him on the side of the arm, " OH COME ON! All that ale on offer! I'll tell you what YOU are gonna have to invite me round!"

Aaron shifted abit and pulled an anguished face as Jackson tapped him, Jackson frowned, "What's up...you look like you're in some pain there, mate?"

Aaron wanted to quickly brush that aside, " It's nothing..." He dismissed.

"Yeah it is...because it's seeping through ya shirt" told Jackson nodding his head at it.

Aaron looked down his arm and shook his head, " I said it's nothing! It's just a cut"

"IF it's nothing, then you won't mind me taking a look..."

"But..."

"Off with that shirt, come on"

Aaron sat down and unbuttoned the top 4 bottons and then managed to pull out of it a tad to show Jackson the wound on his upper arm.

Jackson's eyes widened, " BLIMEY!" he exclaimed, " IF YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE NOT IN PAIN, THEN ME MUM'S ME DAD!"

On impulse, Jackson went to a top cupboard and grabbed a glass bottle with an old cork in it, as Jackson crossed to him, Aaron could see that the bottle was half full with a dark liquid.

"What the HELLS that?!" Aaron gasped, eyeing it up warily.

Jackson grinned at him as he grabbed a hankerchief from his pocket, "OHHH DON'T SUCH A BABY!" he laughed, "IT'S JUST ABIT OF ANTISEPTIC! That looks nasty...you HAVE to keep wounds like this clean!"

Jackson's intial playful tone became a tad more serious as he took Aaron's arm and scrutinized it closer, " How did you DO this anyway, it's a wonder it hasn't gone septic already?"

Aaron overted his eyes, " At work...I did it in the pit, they have some sharp edges to some of them tunnels" he breezed, hoping he sounded like he wasn't lying, but Jackson seemed to believe him. He uncorked the bottle and tipped some of the lotion onto his hankerchief and started to gently apply it to the wound on Aaron's arm.

"Yelp!"

Jackson pulled a face, "What the HELL was that?!"

Aaron glared at the bottle, "It's stinging me, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Awwwww, you poor baby!" laughed Jackson as he applied some more and Aaron jolted everytime, until he accidental tipped some of it down Aaron's shirt.

"Sorry about that, but you would wriggle about!"

Aaron got up and ripped off his shirt, "It's all over it! It STINKS too"

"Hey calm down, there's no harm, done, It's just an anti-septic-key smell, it'a wash off"

Aaron looked up to meet his gaze, and Jackson's gaze lowered to take in Aaron's naked chest, working down the mines had given the young man a body to die for.

Aaron's chest started to pound.

"I can hear your heart beating" Jackson whispered in the silence.

Aaron swallowed down and shook his head, "Yeah tis...feel it, it feels like it's gonna beat right outta me chest, I think it must be that stuff that's done it" he told eyeing up the bottle again.

Jackson hestitated at first, then raised his arm and gently placed his hand over Aaron's heart. His own heart was beating like mad now.

Their eyes met again, the silence still lingering.

Jackson, eyes wide and mouth open, whispered; " do you wanna feel mine...it must be catching"

As Jackson moved his hand away, Aaron raised his and started to unbutton Jackson's waistcoat, then went to undo the first 3 buttons to his shirt.

Aaron then placed his hand on Jackson's heart. Their gaze met and both moved closer to eachother...each of them looking to eachother lips. Getting nearer and nearer...

"ONLY ME!"

Jackson jumped back.

Aaron snatched his shirt from up off the floor, and scarpered out the back door, Hazel was then in the kitchen with her shopping basket under her arm.

"Blimey, look at you and the ointment...cut your finger have yah?"

Jackson instantly put a finger in his mouth, and nodded his hands trying to look all sweet and innicent.

"Ohhhh my poor little darling, do you want me to kiss it better for you" Hazel teased as she put down the basket and unpacked some grocieries she had bought on her way back from her art meeting.

Jackson laughed, "Nahh you're alright, I think I'll live this time, Mum"

"Just see that you do...I'll don't know what I'll ever do without you" Hazel told him beaming a smile at him. Her boy was her world.

"Then it's a good job I'm not going anyway, isn't it!"

Jackson then buttoned up his shirt and thumbed to the direction of the workshop, "Best get on"

Xxxx

Jackson hurried through to the workshop where Aaron was standing smirking at him from the door, " My little darling, huh?...awkward!"

"Shut up!" Jackson hissed at him, but he broke out into a smile, " I can't help it if me Mums loves me"

Aaron's face fell, " Yeah well...you're lucky...talking of Mums, I best go back to see mine"

Jackson pulled on his leather apron in a bid to crack on, " Aaron...You're still taking me to see them pigs, arnt yah?"

Aaron turned and nodded, " Saturday...be out here at first light..."

"Can't wait me!"

Aaron laughed, " You're mad!"

"Soooo they keep telling me"

For both of them, saturday couldn't come around sooner enough...

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON...IF YOU WANT SOME HOT ACTION, THEN YOU BETTER READ NEXT TIME!**

**I would LOVE your views on this! x**


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part9

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron came out of the pub's back door and hurried up the ginnal. It was Saturday, he should have been up at the mine, but since Cain had paid him his share of the robbery from the other night, Aaron wasn't bothered about missing another days pay.

And besides, he was meeting up with Jackson.

The Sun was just starting to rise as Jackson came out of his house quietly. Aaron crossed over the cobbles, " So, you're up then"

Jackson pulled him a face, " I'm ALWAYS up this time, me!"

Aaron lead the way down the street, Jackson chased after him, " So'a, what's the plan, then? How are we getting up to your uncles pig farm?"

Aaron looked at him as if he was stupid, " errrr...on foot"

"Walk?! HOW FAR IS THIS FARM?"

Aaron turned around, " Not THAT FAR...anyways, if you wanna take one of your jessie cabs, the coach'a get stuck in the mud up there"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " I don't mind a walk me, I can walk like the best of them", he then noticed Aaron was clutching something, " What's in the sack, or should I be asking?"

Aaron gave him a brief smirk as they rounded the hill and headed up the narrow lane that eventually led to the countryside, " You'll just have to wait and see..." he teased.

Xxxxx

"Oh COME ON!" cried Aaron as he threw his arms over his head in frustration, " HOW LONG does it take to put on flaming shirt?"

Jackson stood in the bushes removing his neatly pressed shirt and waist coat, for a few moments he stood there bare chested holding up the old shirt of Aaron's he had pulled out of the sack.

"Is this REALLY going to fit me right, I funny about shirts me"

Aaron gritted his teeth, " Just put it on!" he hissed.

Jackson shrugged and pulled on the shirt and did up the buttons, he then removed his trousers and pulled on a pair of Aaron's pit pants.

Aaron shook his head with a sigh, as Jackson faffed about with the crotch buttons, "Pigs'll a'be asleep at this rate"

Jackson packed his own clothes into the sack and held it out in front of him, "Where am I gonna put these?"

Aaron came into the bushes and pointed to some leaves, "Stick it under there...we'll collect it on the way back"

As Jackson covered the sack up with the leaves, he stood up brushed his hands over his knees, "What happens if it rains?"

Aaron looked up to the sky, in between the tree tops he could clearly see that it was clear and blue, " AS IF that's gonna happen, now come on...are you ALWAYS this much hard work!"

Jackson followed him out of the bushes and they carried on their way up the country track, "Me hard work? I think you are mistaking me for someone else mate..."

The sun was warm now, it really was going to be a nice summers day. As they walked Aaron, picked a long piece of grass and chewed on it, they strolled in silence till Jackson placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder making him twist around, " So! How do I look? You haven't said...I must say, I think I carry this look off quite well, me"

Aaron laughed, " What look's that, then? The scruffy look?"

" I think I look quite good scruffy...INFACT... I think I carry the scruffy look off better than you!"

Aaron laughed out in disbelief and turned around, "hang on, wait'a minute, are YOU saying, that you look better in my clobber than I do?"

Jackson looked like he was seriously thinking about it, " Errrrrr...YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M EXACTLY SAYING!"

Aaron couldn't hold his offended manner for long so they laughed together and continued up the lane in an uphill direction, giving eachother playful shoves as they did so.

Xxxxx

Aaron pointed down into the valley from where they stood on the hill, " there you are...told yah it dont take long to walk it from town"

Jackson gave him a quick smile, and took in the run down farm buildings and barns, and as he followed Aaron down the grassy fields he saw the marandering stone walls that surrounded the holding, some having great big gaps in them where years of bad weather had worn away at them, causing them to fall into heaps of debris.

"That's me uncle Zacs place...oh...and over in the back is the Dingle cemetery, it's where we buried grandad" informed Aaron on the way down, Jackson listened in interest and his face told Aaron he was interested in what he was telling him.

But at this minute he was eager for one thing.

"As interesting as it is, seeing old farm houses and run down barns...but..." he had a big fat grin on his face, "...WHERE ARE THEM FLIPPING PIGS!"

Aaron shook his head, he STILL thought Jackson was mad to be wanting to see a bunch of smelly old trotters.

"Ohhh come here" he sighed and led Jackson across a very muddy field to a penn, he looked back at him as he leaned on the penn fence, " take a look then"

Jackson looked down to his boots as he squelched across the wet mud and joined Aaron at the penn.

His eyes went wide and smiley, and if Jackson's grin got any wider it would surely tear his face in two.

"See, nowt to look at" breezed Aaron, hand beneath his chin where he leaned next to him.

"Big aren't they...AND they don't stink...look at that one rolling around in the mud" Jackson wowed, and pointing in excitement like a small child.

Aaron smirked, it was time for a windup, " Careful...one of them might bite yah hand off"

Jackson retracted his arm and looked at him inquizitively, "what? But pigs eat grass dont they?"

Aaron was cracking up with laughter, " Ther're NOT sheep or cows you div, pigs are socialiable animals...and they like'a bit of meat..." he twisted round to look at him, "...my uncle Zac said said once, that his cousin or sommit got SO tanked up with ale when he went to feed the pigs, that he tripped and knocked himself right out...", he trailed off, pleased that Jackson was listening to everyword.

"WELL DON'T BE LEAVING IT THERE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well..." Aaron sniffed back looking back to the honking pigs, "...they managed to find...what was left of him" he breezed looking away.

Jackson frowned and stared down to the swines, "I donno...I think you MIGHT be having me on..."

"HEY I THOUGHT IT WERE YOU!"

Aaron swung around to see some fat old washer woman coming trundling across the thick sludge.

It was his aunt Lisa.

Jackson turned around and cheekily grinned at Aaron, " Whose this then? Someone you've been keeping hidden away?" he chuckled.

"Behave!" Aaron shot at him, as Lisa came to stand next to them, her long rag of a dress was hemmed with mud and she she pulled a long knitted strawl around her, "Shouldn't you be at work, lad?"

Aaron shot back an excuse, " It's a day off...Mine managers wife got trampled on by a horse"

Lisa shuddered, " That's terrible, I only saw her the other day..." she said sadly.

Aaron could hit himself for that feeble excuse, but before he could add anything else, Lisa was smiling up at Jackson, " So whos this fine young man? Friend is he?"

Jackson, knowing Aaron had lied about work, took charge this time, " I'm Jackson...I work with Aaron down the pits...funny as it sounds, but I've never seem a pig before...so..."

"...Aaron's brought you here to see'em...oh I get you now..." said Lisa waving her hand, "So...what do you think? Poor pigs get a bad reputation you know"

Jackson nodded his head, " Nah...pigs are..." he was careful not to put his fingers over the rim of the penn, " yeah...smashing!"

Lisa turned and nodded to the farm house, " Well come on lads...I'll make you a brew..."

Aaron was hesitant, but Jackson was already squelching his way to keep up with his new found fan, he rubbed his hands, " That sounds like a plan mrs errrrr..Dingle"

Lisa blushed at his handsome grin, " Ohhhhh don't be daft lad, we're not of the classes here, just call me Lisa"

Aaron rolled his eyes and followed on behind, all interest in the poor old pigs completely lost.

Xxxxx

"Is THAT what he's been telling you? Dont take no notice lad, Pigs are harmless..." told Lisa as she poured out the tea from an old cemeric teapot.

Jackson glanced about the place. It was pretty grim in here. The walls were just plain stone and there wasn't much in the way of furniture, just a table and chairs with candles stuck to their wicks, a rug over the stone floor and a huge blazing fire as the hearth.

"It's a lovely place you've got here lisa" he said, making it sound like he really loved it.

Lisa plonked her fat bum in a chair, " It's a farm...it's basic but we get by..."

Aaron sat on the rug near the fire and looked up, " So...where my Uncle Zac?"

"Out poaching, i'd expect...Ohhhh you should'a seen the lovely fat rabbits he bought us back yesterday...Sam was teaching Samson to skin and gut them the other day and the lickle lad did it all by himself, he's a quick learner, is Samson" she cooed proudly.

"Shame about his dad, though...I think god forgot to give him a brain when he were born"

"Well, he was born in a barn, love..."

Aaron could see that Jackson was amused by their chat, he raised his eyebrowes at him, "We'll have this brew and be off..."

Xxxxx

"...I've been to London, I've been to Manchester, I've been to Leeds, I've been to Southampton, I've been to Dover, I've been to Medway, I've been to Birmingham...I've been to..."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'VE GOT THE PICTURE! I ONLY ASKED YOU WHERE YOU'VE BEEN TO, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO GO ON AND ON AND ON!"

Jackson laid in the long grass in the warm sunshine, he grinned up at Aaron sitting up, "but you DID ask"

"I didn't ask you to go on and on though...just because I'VE been no where, you didn't have to rub it in"

Jackson felt bad and propped himself up onto his elbows, " sorry, I didn't think..."

Aaron sighed and leaned back listening to the song of natural around them, " I'm sorry about Lisa place...I saw your face"

Jackson frowned at him, " my face? What about it?"

Aaron met his gaze, " YOU...your place is like Queen Victorias palace compared to over there..."

Jackson shook his head with a smile, " I LIKED it! It WAS basic, but I was made to feel welcome...goes a long way does that, just because you're poor, doesn't mean folk should think less of yah"

Aaron looked at him seriously, " you REALLY think that you and me are equal?"

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah...I do"

Both were silent for a while. Jackson then sat up and moved closer to Aaron, " Aaron, about the other day in my scullery...did you feel..." he trailed off.

Aaron pulled a face, " Feel what?"

"That we...were connected or sommit..."

Aaron was still clueless, " You've lost me..."

Jackson took in a very deep breath and leaned in, " then let me remind you..."

Jackson's lips brushed against Aaron's cheek and moved towards his mouth, Aaron was bolt eyed and unsure what was happening, until Jackson's soft lips touched his, he paniked...acting on impulse he backed off and shoved Jackson away.

Standing up Aaron was furious, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Jackson felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him up as he got to his feet brushing himself down.

"WE'RE BOTH LADS! LADS DONT DO THAT STUFF! YOU'VE GONE AND SPOILED EVERYTHING NOW!" and with that Aaron stormed off.

With his forearm, Jackson wiped the sweat from his browe and followed him, " Aaron wait...wait up..."

Xxxxx

Aaron never said a word as they soldier marched down the country lanes down hill.

Jackson didn't know WHAT to say. How did he get it so wrong?

Looking to the ground as he walked, he nearly went flying into Aaron, because the lad had stopped still and was pointing to the bushes, " THERE...GET YOUR CLOBBER AND GIVE ME BACK MINE!" he told angrily.

Jackson nodded and stepped into the bushes retreathing the sack from beneath the leaves, he then quickly stripped out of Aaron's work shirt and was faffing about with untangling his own starched shirt from the waist coat.

Aaron glanced through the corner of his eyes. He could see Jackson's fit bare chest, a St. Christopher was catching the glimpses of sunlight from the trees above him.

His heart was beating. Why had he reacted like that. Now Jackson was going to think he doesn't like him and that was a lie because he did.

Jackson managed to untangle his clobber and was ready to pull on his shirt. Aaron swallowed down nervously and went stampeding into the bushes on a mission. Jackson's eyes were bolt wide because his first thought was that Aaron was gonna beat him up or something. But he never.

Aaron grabbed Jackson by the cheeks and shoved him up against the tree, then he forcifly pressed his mouth against Jackson's.

Jackson responded and they frantically kissed between gulps of air. Jackson then took control and moved Aaron so he was up the tree, Jackson then pulled Aaron's collar aside and was pressing his mouth along Aaron's jugguler to his pulse.

Aaron was in a daze, he had never felt anything like this before. He was feeling all hot and flushed.

Jackson was then down further and kissing his chest and licking at his nipples. Aaron gasped as Jackson bit them gently.

Then he stopped and both of them faced one another, " Do you want to go on?" Jackson whispered.

Aaron gulped down and nodded yes.

Jackson stood back and undid the button's on his pants Aaron had given him to wear. Aaron watched as Jackson pulled them down to his knees and his errect cock was up and ready for action.

Aaron stared at it. Not knowing what Jackson wanted. Jackson could tell how unsure he was so he gently placed both hands onto the lads shoulders and gently forced him to his knees. As Jackson positioned himself up against the tree, he took hold of his member and with his other hand gently moved Aaron's head closer to it, so that he could feel Aaron's breath on his penis.

"Suck me"

Aaron could feel that his own cock was swelling to get out of his pants. He gently took the cock from Jackson's grasp and put it in his mouth. He didn't know what to do, at first he just kneeled there with it sitting in his mouth, but Jackson started to thrush his mouth, Aaron got into rhythm and he looked up to see Jackson force his head back closing his eyes and moaning out in excitement. Bugger Samson being a quick learner, because so was he, the more quicker he moved his mouth around the hot hard member, the more moaning he got from Jackson.

Jackson's breath quickened and he was starting to lose control as Aaron refused to give up on his new found pass time.

"Aaron.." he managed to blew out in between excited gasps.

Aaron just 'mmmmed' in delight.

"Aaron stop you are gonna make me..."

Too late Aaron was off that cock like a bat out of hell and was horrified to be covered in Jackson's juices.

"I did warn you"

Aaron got over the shock of it. He KNEW that happened because he wanked off every night and spunked over his hand, he glad it smelled the same as his. Jackson pulled up his pants abit and lowered himself making Aaron lie out onto the leavey ground.

Aaron watched as Jackson put his hand over his swelling, it was his turn to feel nice.

The older lad unbuttoned the pants and pulled out Aaron's hard cock, Aaron watched him, it still felt abit wierd for him, another lad touching his todger...but with Jackson it didn't seem to be strange or wrong at all.

Jackson started off with wanking him off so he was nice and hard again, then he took Aaron's member in his mouth and started to work on him. Jackson was so gentle and more experienced than his own efforts, making him think whether the older lad had done this kind of thing before.

Jackson's hand snaked over Aaron's soft warm belly and up to his chest where his nipples were so hard they hurt him.

Aaron gasped out in excitement as Jackson took his cock in his hand and started to move it up and down in gentle strokes until he felt Aaron's need for him to go faster.

Aaron raised his head to watch Jackson go down on him again. Adam had always bragged how good it felt to have someone take it in the mouth, now he felt it too, he looked up to the sky as it got too much for him to hold back, he had cum in Jackson's mouth.

Jackson jumped back and spat out the cum over the bushes. Aaron sat up quickly, " Are you alright? I didn't mean to..."

Jackson wiped his mouth with his hand and shook his head, " It's fine"

The older guy came to sit next to him and pulled him into a cuddle, " are YOU alright...?"

Aaron smirked at him, he was MORE than alright...at last he felt like the others...except he had went with a lad and not a lass.

Jackson sensed it, " are you SURE? I mean...we don't have to do this again if you...feel it was wrong for yah"

Aaron snapped his head round, " No...no I liked it...I do...it just fields abit weird...that's all"

Jackson stood up and went to pull on his shirt, " come on...we better get back...or i'll be late for my tea"

Aaron agreed and started to get dressed himself, both dodging behind the tree as a horse and cart trundled on passed.

Holding each other tight, and Jackson keeping his eye on the cart, he turned to let Aaron know that the coast was clear to let them finish dressing, their eyes met and after a quick smile, they kissed eachother all over again, and reached for their pants.

Xxxxx

At the ginnal Aaron and Jackson said their goodnights.

"I want us to meet up again" Jackson told him, " but IF you are not sure, you only have to say...I dn't wanna make you things you don't wanna do"

"I never do, what i don't wanna do..."

And they briefly kissed again.

"I'll sort something out...thanks for today" Jackson was about to go when he stopped and pulled something out of his waistcoat pocket, " Oh, I was gonna give you these as a thank you"

Jackson outstretched his hand and Aaron took it, a silver case of cigarettes...Tailor made.

"But..."

"Take then...they make me cough...and it must be better than smoking that roll up stuff"

Aaron stuck them inside his shirt, and nodded back down the ginnal, " Ta...I'll see what i can get you", he was already wondered what, but had no idea.

"I'll look forward to it...", Jackson put his palm to Aaron's cheek and then they parted company...both wondering when they were gonna get some time alone together any time soon...

Xxxxxx

**STILL LIKING THIS AND WANTING MORE?**


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part10

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron Dingle had finished another days work up at the mine. It was payday. And everyone was heading out from the entrance tunnel to the mine and walking towards the hut that the Mine Manager used as his office.

It was getting chilly now as Mid summer was turning into late summer, when the evenings were feeling the chill to come.

Everyone was forming an orderly line and Aaron was next in to retreath his money.

The Mine Manager looked over his specs at him, " Arrrr, Dingle, I must congratulate you, YOU'VE actually done a full week"

Aaron ignored that jibe. Because he had gone on the rob for a few weeks with Uncle Cain, he could afford to miss the odd day, but seeing since Cain was banged up in the prison for the last few weeks, he needed the money for than ever.

The Managers hands were already hovering over the battered cash tin, to pick out the coins Aaron was owed for the weeks graft.

"You know the score just put your cross on the ledger lad"

Aaron took the pen and smirked, instead of putting a cross, Aaron signed his name.

Talk about eyes on stalks! Aaron thought the manager was going to have a seizure or something, because his face was going all red and he loosened his crevat.

"What is THAT?"

Aaron swallowed down with his hands behind his back, " That's my name sir"

"I GATHERED that! Obviously somebody had taught you to do that, very comenderble i'm sure, but here a CROSS is all that is serfice lad"

Aaron was ready to protest, "but..."

The manager glared at him, " YOU work down the pits lad! There is NO need for you to start to go signing your name...we have to KNOW our place lad...and YOURS is not to sign your name"

"WE GOTTA GET HIM OUT!"

Aaron pocketed his coins and turned at the commotion outside, the manager was up on his feet in all.

"What on earth is going on out there?" he asked removing his wired specs.

Aaron came hurrying out the hut and Adam was pulling at his sleeve, " Alex is down in the pit...the mines collapsed, just like it did on me dad that time!", he said all choked up.

Everyone was standing at the mines gape as coal dust and rubble were streaming out of the mine, sending some men coughing and choking on the spot. Aaron hurried forward trying to see through the cloud of dust, his face getting blacker by the second.

He could see something.

He twisted around and pointed, " HES' HERE! HELP ME WITH HIM!"

Adam and a lad named Robert Sugden stepped forward and helped Aaron drag Alex to safety, but there was something wrong, because Alex wasn't breathing properly and there was blood coming out of his nose.

"He' hurt" cried Adam in a blind panic.

The Mine manager had a hankerchief to his mouth and felt for a pulse around Alex's neck, "He needs to go to the infirmary..." he straightened up and pointed to Ryan and Andy, " You two men...we mustn't move him no more...run down to the hospital and tell them to send up the ambulance..." the lads stood there staring at Alex, " GO NOW! ordered the manager at the top of his voice.

And they ran.

It seemed an age before the ambulance arrived at the pit. The orderlies carefully manouvered Alex onto a board stretcher and carried him over to the waiting ambulance.

Aaron rubbed a hand over his face, he was caked in coal and shit. Adam came to his side, "They say it might be a neck or head injury...we might've done him worse by dragging him out, lad"

Aaron shook his head as they watched the horse drawn ambulance with a red cross painted on it's sides, trot its way slowly to the rocky road with it's bell tolling, "he would've died...the entrance was collapsing on him...he might be alright, mate...he might pull through because that Alex lad is as strong as a ox"

"God'll have to be on his side...I hope so", But Adam sounded glummer than ever.

Xxxxx

As per usual, the cart dropped than all off outside the pub. Adam needed a few ales in him...all he could think about was his father who had died in the mine a couple of years before.

Aaron jumped off the cart and followed his mate into the pub where Chas was serving up the frothy ales.

Aaron sat and downed his ale in one hit. Holly was upset over Alex, and was crying in the corner...no doubt in a while she'll be shagging someone else, the whore she was.

Adam was getting drunker by the the ale load, Chas leaned across to her son as the pub was starting to fill up, " You best get him home, love, or he'll be slumped on the bar floor all night"

Aaron sighed and with the help of Ryan holding up Adam by the other arm, they managed to drag him out of the pub, up the cobbled street to where Moira was outside waiting for business.

"What's up with him now?"

"Drunk...there was an accident up at the pit...I think it's brought bad memories back about what happened to your husband" told Ryan.

Moira opened the wooden door and Ryan and Aaron dragged the slurring Adam into the single room, where a kettle was boiling over the fire. They plonked him on a wellworn armchair.

Moira pulled her strawl around her, " That's all I need is to look after him, business is quiet tonight, too much law about"

Aaron shook his head and headed out of the house with Ryan, who was already digging out some coins from his pants, " How much?"

Moira became all flirty, " How much do you have?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as money exchanged hands and Moira was already stripping out of her dress and undoing Ryans pants.

Closing the door, Aaron was about to head back to the pub when he thought against it...he looked up the road towards the undertakers. It wasn't 'their' night, but Aaron wanted to be close to someone, so he hurried up the street and stopped at the house and looked up to the window above him he knew was Jackson's. There was a low oil lamp on.

Aaron put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

After a while he whistled again more louder hoping Ma or Pa Walsh wouldn't be coming out of the front door to see what was going on.

The window lifted and Jackson stuck his head out somewhat surprized, " What are YOU doing out there? Have you got the day wrong or sommit?"

Aaron shook his head, " I need to speak to yah...there was an accident up at the mine and Alex got hurt...he's in the infirmary..."

Jackson stopped him by putting a finger to his lips, "Shush will yah!" he hissed, " I'm coming down to open the door...Mum and dad are in bed..."

With that he shut the window and within a few minutes or so, the front door opened and Jackson pulled Aaron inside and closed the door.

"Blimey look at the state of yah?" Jackson cried seeing how much Aaron was caked in coal and dust, "Come and have a bath..."

Jackson was about to lead the way out back, when Aaron stopped him, " What about your Mum and..."

Jackson grinned at him, " out like the fire...NOTHING wakes them...so come on...lets get you sorted"

Xxxxx

Jackson took Aaron into a wash room where there was white cemeric bath, from the pump, Jackson rolled his sleeves up and pumped in a load of cold water. Then boiling water over the fire he poured in the hot water and Aaron got in and scrubbed himself with the brush.

Jackson crouched beside the bath and grinned at him, " Blimey I can ACTUALLY SEE an Aaron Dingle under all that muck"

Aaron rised his face and Jackson handed him some soap. Aaron wasn't quite accustomed to soap but it smelled nice, so he lathered it up and cleaned himself further.

Jackson quickly nipped off and was back with some towelling.

Aaron quickly dried himself and stepped out of the bath, Jackson had a cheeky glint in his eye with what was on view in front of him, Aaron was self conscious of him looking at him in all his glory, and tied the towelling around him.

Aaron pulled the plug in the bath and was impressed how the water just run away and ran outside in a gutter.

Jackson opened the door and Aaron felt the cold, and was shivering.

"Come up to my room, fires on"

Xxxxxx

Aaron laid back on Jackson's bed with a cup of hot Milk. Jackson sat in the chair next to the fire, oil lamps shone subtlely aluminating their faces.

"So...do you know if he's gonna be alright?" asked Jackson.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders in the somewhat itchy shirt Jackson had given him to put on, "I don't know...most people I know who end up in the infirmary, never come out again"

Jackson swallowed down and stood up, he then moved to the bed and laid beside Aaron, gently, making sure Aaron was alright with it, he put his arm around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"This is gonna sound pretty much selfish...but...I glad it was HIM who was stuck down there and not you...", he felt really bad about saying that.

Aaron turned and held his gaze,then leaned in to meet his kiss.

Aaron hadn't been in that itchy shirt for long, but now Jackson was undoing it while he was kissing him. Aaron gasped as Jackson's mouth went down onto his nipples and chewed and sucked on them gently.

Aaron closed his eyes and let Jackson work on him. His heart was beating like mad, he wanted Jackson so much, so he raised his head up and opened his eyes, " Jackson..." he whispered, barely audible, "...I want you to stick it in me..."

Jackson stopped kissing his belly and looked up to make sure Aaron was SURE about it.

He knew what Jackson was asking with that facial expression he wore, " yes...I know what I want...and I WANT it"

Jackson slipped off the bed and undid his pants and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling his clothes off until he stood there in the nude, 'standing to attention'

Jackson then coughed up and spat into his hand and then started to rub the spit and phlem into his hard cock, Aaron watched him and licked his lips.

He WAS nervous...he and Jackson had only sucked eachother off and did abit of mutual wanking...this was the first time since they were 'got together', that they would attempt this.

Aaron rolled over and slipped down the bed abit. Jackson came towards him and then after teasing Aaron with it until he was begging him to stick it in, Jackson did so and started to thrust in and out gently, Aaron was breathing out heavily, because he was feeling all hot and flushed.

It felt so good to have him inside him. He could clearly hear the squelching of each thrust and that turned him on even more because when Jackson's hard member was in him, he could feel it throbbing, and it made his throb as well, making him cream pre-cum all over Jackson's neat bed sheets.

Jackson quickened his pace and the friction did hurt abit, but he felt like he was going to explode and he did by cumming all over the pillows.

Jackson bit into his lip as he was about to ejaculate himself, " Where do you want me..." he breathed, the sweat pouring off his browe.

"my face"

Jackson pulled out and held himself back as Aaron twisted on his back and Jackson climbed over him, 'till his balls were hanging overing Aaron's neck, and he came all over his face in white streams.

He then flopped down and rolled aside next to Aaron completely knackered.

"You can do me next time" he managed to gasp out between breaths. Aaron wiped his face with the corner of Jackson's bedsheet, and nodded and closed his eyes.

When he opened them next, he realised they both must of dozed right off because he could hear voices and movement in the hallway outside the bedroom.

The fire was low and the lamps were out. Aaron narrowed his eyes and listened hard, he then rolled over and shook Jackson, as he woke he put a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Yah Mum and Dad are up"

Jackson quickly shook himself awake and rolled out of bed, he tossed Aaron's clothes at him, " looks like you're gonna have to give plan B a try again" he hissed.

Aaron smirked, he had done this before, it ment climbing out of Jackson's bedroom window down to the roof of the one storey workshop, then down onto the street. And unknown to Jackson anyway, he was good at climbing out of places because of his time out on the rob with Uncle Cain.

Aaron got dressed and went over to the window pulling on the shirt. Jackson unlatched it and lifted it open, Aaron stooped his head beneath it put his leg over the ledge, in the process he knocked a pile if playing cards over.

"Soz" he breathed.

"Dont matter...",Jackson stooped low and picked them up, they were all fallen face down but for one card. Picking it up he showed Aaron, he chuckled, " That's abit unlucky isn't it?"

Jackson looked at the ace of spades and stuck it on the side, " It's a good JOB I'm not supersicious then, isn't it?" he said with a kind smile.

Aaron jumped down onto the workshop roof, and then sat down turned and managed to get himself down onto the street. Jackson gave him a wave before closing the window up, picked up the rest of the cards and decided it was time he got ready for breakfast.

Xxxxx

**STILL LIKING THIS AND WANTING MORE? JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part11

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel Walsh moved the pan off from the hot Aga and came over to the kitchen table to serve up the eggs and bacon.

"There you go my little darling! But I bet it's not my cooking that's been putting a smile on your face for the last fews weeks, a?!"

Jackson looked up at her from where he sat polishing his boots near the fire, "Leave off will yah, Mum, I'm just in a happy mood at the moment, that's all"

Jerry was then stepping into the kitchen and smiled at her warmly, " I'm GLAD he's happy...because I have a feeling that after our little meeting with Mr Macey today, we are going to have a lot to smile about"

Hazel poured him his tea, " Oh? Do you think he'll invest in the business?"

Jerry tucked into his eggs and bacon, " He's got a well established memorial stone business going in Leeds...word is, that his man who ran it died of a heart attack, so he's looking for someone...well connected...to take it over"

Jackson came over to the table as he straightened his collar and tie, he sat and laughed at him, "and that's US, is it dad?"

Jerry looked at him, as he tucked into his breakfast, "What on EARTH have you got on?"

Jackson paused mid flow, the folk of egg hovering at his mouth, "Errrrrr...what's that?"

"Round your neck?", he said, eyes focusing on what he ment.

Jackson ate his mouthful and waved his hand, " Ohhhhh that! It's my new neck tie"

"Neck tie!

"Ohhhhh COME ON Dad! You've got to get with the times, NOBODY likes to where them crevats no more, neck ties are all the rage in that London"

Jerry nodded skeptically.

Hazel waved her hand, " Ohhhh Jerry, our boy is not some old duffer like you! He's with it is our Jackson"

Jerry was still skeptical, " We'll see...anyway, we best hurry it up, Macey is expecting us at his estate at half past 11, we're need to get our books prepared"

"Done it", informed Jackson with a cocky grin.

Jerry smiled proudly at him, " Good lad, I can ALWAYS count on you..."

Xxxxxx

At the infirmary, Aaron and Adam came up the dark dank corridor lined with old steel trollies and gas lanterns swinginging from the ceilings.

A nurse stepped forward, Aaron always thought they reminded him of nuns, because they were garbed up in habits and long flowing dresses with puffed up shoulders. The nurse wiped her hands over her long apron, " Yes?"

Aaron coughed , " We're here to see Alex...they ermm"

"The lad from the mine? Brought in last week, yes he is down there in bed 4" she pointed the way with a stern looking smile.

Aaron and Adam glanced at one another and then walked into the ward both removing their caps, as they did so.

There was 4 beds lined up against the stone wall. Aaron couldn't help but stare at the first patient who had been practically bandaged up from head to toe, he shuddered and saw that the next man looked half cut and smiling at him with bolt like eyes and a long scar across his cheek.

Aaron turned as Adam tapped his arm and pointed toward Alex in the end bed. He was sitting up and looked much better than he had the day they brought him in here after the accident up at the mine.

"Alright, Mate? Hows it hanging?", laughed Adam, somewhat relieved that his mate wasn't going to end up on some cold hard slab in the mortuary.

"Not much, I'm dying for abit of cunt me..."

Adam laughed out loud, " THAT'S the spirit lad!..." he turned to Aaron who stood on the opposite side of the bed, "...He's looking right grand aint he?"

Aaron half smiled, all he could smell was a cross between disinfectant and piss. He hated hospitals.

The nurse was round them again and was puffing up Alex's pillow, " Not too long please boys, he needs his rest"

"I need some cun..."

Adam laughed out loud before Alex could finish, " He's a lad!"

The Nurse glared at all 3 of them and marched off to the next bed.

"She's a right old bat her! Just because she's proberly got a dried up old snatch, she gives me THAT look", hissed Alex.

Aaron sighed at him, " at least you're back on form, mate...You're be back at work with us, before you know it"

"And WHO knows, we mind be able to sneak in Holly!" Adam told with a twinkle in his eye.

Alex cheered up at that comment, " Well best make it soon or these sheets are gonna be alot more sniffer than they already are!"

The man in the next bed was then coughing up violently. It made Aaron jump, and with his blue eyes, he watched as the nurse was accompanied by a doctor putting a stephascope around the mans chest, and the grubby looking curtain was being pulled around them.

"He doesn't sound too good" commented Adam.

Alex shrugged, " I think he's just about had it...he's got worse by the day, got Consumption or sommit I think"

Aaron was ready to go at that remark, " right best make tracks aint we..."

Adam nodded, " We'll come to visit yah soon...better go before Matron chucks us out or sommit..."

"Thanks for coming and DO remember to bring Holly..." He held the shape of his hard cock beneath the woollen red blanket around him, " Because I can REALLY do with sorting me out!"

Xxxxx

The horse drawn coach was trotting up the gravel track that lead to Home Farm estate. It came to a halt outside the manor house's main entrance where the Macey's staff were out ready to open the door to the coach.

Jerry stepped out first, followed by Jackson.

Declan Macey came forward and shook Jerry's hand, " Mr Walsh...It's good to meet you...please come inside..."

Jerry and Jackson followed Mr Macey into the house where he instructed his housekeeper to make some mid morning refreshments to be had on the back lawn.

The back gardens were wonderful, the late Summer day making the orange leaves really standout on the trees that bordered the lawn.

The Summerhouse had it's doors open and holding her parasol, Mr Maceys daughter Mia was waiting for them with a smile on her pale face, her frilly long dress gently skimmed the grass as she came forward, " please...Mrs Chambers has brought out some delightful tea and cake"

As they came across the grass toward the summerhouse, Declan smiled at his daughter and turned to Jerry, " please, let me present Mia, my daughter...Mia this is Jerrad Walsh and his son Jackson, Mr Walsh and I are going to talk over some business..."

Jerry looked at Mia and smiled taking her gloved hand, then he had a thought, " My son, Jackson here...he'd LOVE to see the grounds here..."

Jackson shot a glance to his father, " No I don't"

"YES you do...I'm sure this delightful creature would love to show you around...", then he looked to Declan for approval.

Declan coughed as he sat in the iron chair, and picked up his cup and saucer, " Yes...I'm sure Mia would LOVE to show Jackson around...take as long as you want...Mr Walsh and I will be sometime looking at the figures"

Jackson, a forced smile spreading across his face widened his eyes, " Smashing! after you Miss Macey"

Mia laughted sweatly, because she found him amusing, " Ohhh call me Mia, I just simply hate all that stuffy etiqette"

"Oh that's good to know, because I have a problem with that inall!"

She took Jackson's hand and they walked off, leaving Jerry and Macey to begin their business meeting.

Xxxxx

Aaron and Adam propped up the bar. Chas served them their jugs of ale, " So how was he then, gettin' better is he"

Adam took a sip of his ale and had froth over his lips, " yeah, he were MUCH better thanks, he's as strong as an ox, is Alex"

"So was that nurse, by the face on her!" laughed Aaron.

Adam then slapped his mate on the back, " HEY! I nearly forgot! It's Ryans birthday today, we ALWAYS do something good on birthdays, don't we?"

Aaron shrugged, " yeah, but with Alex stuck in the infirmary and that, it's not fair...", but his serious stance cracked, and he grinned, "...but lifes a bitch!"

Chas came forward and mopped the top of the bar over with an old rag, "So what's this then?", she asked all interested.

Aaron pulled her a face, " None of YOUR business, just get us another couple of those in, yeah!"

Xxxxx

Jackson and Mia had walked the grounds of Home Farm estate. As they made their way back to the summerhouse it seemed that both their fathers had finished their meeting.

Mia turned to him, " I like your neck tie, you look very dashing...it's ALL the rage in London you know, neck ties"

Jackson chuckled as they strolled over the lawn, " try telling me dad that!"

Mia paused and Jackson turned around, " what's up?"

She smiled at him, " are you courting anyone at the moment?", Jackson was certainly caught on the hop with this question, " Errrrrr..." he tried to avoid direct eye contact with her, "no I'm not, I don't have time with all that soppy business, me"

"That's a shame"

Jerry was then coming over to them, " Come on Jackson, we've got to get back..."

Jackson hinted a smirk 'saved!', he snatched up her hand and kissed it with a cheeky get away jibe of: " It's been a pleasure, but be seeing yah"

Jackson couldn't escape into the coach any quicker. Jerry told Declan Macey to take his time with the paperwork and ordered the coach man to hurry along their way.

Inside Jerry was looking all pleased with himself, " Well, that all seemed to go nicely...I can see he's interested for me to run that memorial business of his and net in a share of the profits"

Jackson shook his head looking all pleased for him, " Nice one dad, didn't doubt you wouldn't win him over with your gift of the gab, that's where I get it from!"

His father looked at him as he leaned back in the leather seat, " I wouldn't go celebrating just yet son, he's still yet to come to a decision...that's why we need to reinforce it with good relations..."

Jackson looked abit puzzled and frowned at him, " Oh...?"

"I've ASKED him, and he says it's fine"

Jackson pulled a face, he was still confused to where this was leading, " ASKED HIM what exactly?"

"YOU...and HIS daughter Mia, she was a little cracker wasn't she, lad? Infact YOU are taking her out later"

Jackson's bum nearly slided off the seat and he stopped himself, " Ohhh'aa...REALLY?! Errrr...I might have plans"

"yes you have, you are taking that lass out...you are going to give her a nice time out tonight, take her to that military brass band that's playing in the square, later...make her laugh...get her on side, get her to tell her father how much of a good investment we are", he said with some authority and persuation.

Jackson wasn't liking this one little bit, but he managed to plaster on a smile, " smashing, can't wait! When am I picking her up?"

"Mr Macey is expecting you to arrive at 7 in the coach for her, you are to get her home no later than 10"

"Can't wait", he said with a under currant of flippancy his father didn't detect.

Jackson held on to his smile until his dad looked away toward the window, Jackson's smile faded to discomfort as he turned to look out the opposite window...how on earth was he going to get out of this?!

Xxxxx

Ryan didn't want to go out for his birthday. He had protested at first, saying he would rather have a nice shag with some tart in the ginnal and then sink down a couple of jars, but Aaron and Adam were not having it...it was THEIR night in all.

After making Ryan dress in his sunday best, as did Aaron and Adam, they all hiked it over to the west end of town to some brass band playing at the bandstand, that somebody had heard about.

As they entered the square, they saw it was lively with folk. Gentlemen and their ladies gathering around a tethered rope barrier where beyond was a band playing in the bandstand.

It was a military brass band, the soldiers done up proudly in their red and blue uniforms and highly polished helmets.

A drummer boy was keeping to the rhythm of what ever they were playing because Aaron didn't know the names of any music that bands played.

Ryan laughed and got winking to a young pretty 'well to do' girl who was out with her 'stiff upper lip of sorts parents'.

Adam tapped his shoulder with that cheeky grin, " Blimey mate YOU don't give up, do yah? Shes proberly about 15, her"

Aaron laughed, " and YOU like them alot older, by the look of what I saw ther other night"

Adam was feeling out of the loop here, " What's this about...?"

Aaron decided he couldn't answer that, not with the older woman being the poor lads Mum, and doing it over the kitchen table while her son was bladdered and out of it slumped next to the fire was not quite the thing to say.

"I've been swore to secrecy, me", he joked, making it not sound like a lie.

Aaron saw a stand where something was being cooked up and it was making him hungrey. He turned around to see what the stall sold, but something else took his eye...

Jackson.

What was HE doing here?

Then it fell into place, some gigglely girl dressed up in some daft hat and flowing cape was all over him, he was laughing back at her and she had her arm linked beneath his...like they were...

All of a sudden, he had lost his appetite.

All he could hear, and it was annoying him now, was that stupid band playing their instruments and that drummer boy banging on that drum...he knew where he wanted to shove that! Drumsticks inall.

Ryan and Adam were still going on and on about the girl Ryan had taken a fancy to, " I BET YAH...I'll bed her in a week, pal..." he could hear Ryan wager, "...what'll YOU say Aaron?"

Aaron thinned his lips, and stared over at Jackson and that girl, he bared his teeth, he was getting jealous.

The girl had stopped, and Jackson bought her something from a stall, a rose...and he KISSED her on the cheek!

Aaron shook his head and backed away, he just wanted to go home if only to stop himself from dragging that bitch away from Jackson by that silly hat.

But Jackson happened to look his way, his grin faded as they made eye contact.

Aaron just shook his head disapprovingly and put his back to them, then stormed off through the gathered crowds who had flocked to the square to watch the brass band.

Ryan and Adam frowned at one another as they saw the back of Aaron disappear into the crowds.

"WHERE'S HE OFF TO?!"

Jackson was hot on his heels and grabbed him just as he was going to leg it up the street, "Aaron Wait!"

Aaron swung around and shook Jackson's hand off him, " Just do one yeah! Go and play with your lass!"

"Aaron, it's NOT what it looks like..."

Aaron gave him a fleeting 'tell somebody who gives a shit' look, " Not bothered mate, do what you want...JUST NOT WITH ME!", for a split second Jackson could see the hurt in Aaron's blues eyes...

But it was only for a split second...because with that, Aaron bolted off.

Xxxxx

Aaron ran and ran until he had to stop because he had to catch his breath back. He was feeling angry, upset and confused.

He wanted to cry, but that would make him weak, so he didn't let himself, so it just over spilled into anger. LIES LIES LIES!

Back at the pub he totally blanked everyone and went straight to his room.

JACKSON WALSH COULD DO DROP DEAD!

XXXXX

MORE SOON...

SHAWN: It was Jackson who taught Aaron to sign his name...my fault, I didn't make it clear.

HOPE YOU WILL BE WATCHING MARC SILCOCK ON 'CRIME STORIES' NEXT WEEK...HIS EPISODE IS TUESDAY I THINK, WHERE HE PLAYS A COCKY DRUG DEALER (NICE!)


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part12

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron Dingle laid in his bed. It was Sunday. His day off, his day of rest, and he intended to do nowt.

His mother had knocked and popped her head around the door a couple of times to see if she could tempt him out of his room, but he wasn't having none of it, and a simple growl let her know what his answer was.

A week ago he had seen Jackson Walsh out with some girl. By the look of it, it was like they were a fledgling couple and he was out courting her.

Linked arms, smiles and laughter, buying her some daft rose and worst of all KISSING HER on the cheek. The thought of that, the image of that in his head made him think allsorts...he hurt inside, like his heart was wounded. HOW DARE ANYONE MAKE HIM FEEL THIS WAY...WEAK.

He twisted around and faced the window, the suns rays tried to get in through the drab brown drapes. He had slogged his guts out down that mine this week. Nothing was gonna get him up today. Nothing.

Xxxx

Chas was down stairs in the bar cleaning things up. As always after closing late at night, the punters always left things in an array of disorder. Chairs and stalls turned over on their sides, puddles of ale half dried and caked on the floor...or worse... she would usually get a wiff of something untoward, before she saw it, for those of the lads who had sunk too many.

As she lugged over a tin bucket and scrubbing brush, there was a rap at the front doors. She sighed as she was about to scrub out some piss, the rap came again and this time it was louder.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" Chas called out as she went over and unlocked the doors. The face that greeted her was one she hated to clap eyes on...Eric Pollard the landlord.

With a sneaky underhanded smile, and removing his moth eaten cap he told her, " It's THAT time again Miss Dingle...you best pay up your rent..haha.."

Chas stepped back and let the landlord in. He immediately helped himself to the cash drawer behind the bar, he glanced up to her,that smarmy smile you just wanted to smack off of him, "Well...haha...there doesn't seem to be much here, does there Miss Dingle?"

"Look Pollard...times are hard...trades slow...that's all i've taken this week"

Pollard pocketed the money she had and came back from behind the bar, "I'll tell you what...just because it's YOU, i'll be...haha...leaniant this month...but next month I'll expect double the rent..." his face had turned alittle more nasty, "...DO i make myself clear?"

"Yeah...I'll get it for yah...I will!", nodded Chas, gratelful that she and Aaron weren't homeless this month.

Pollard saw himself out, Chas locked up the doors, poured herself a double Gin and went out into the back room to knock it back in one gulp.

Feeling annoyed, she shooed the mutts off of the rug, and she went and dragged it out to the back line to beat it hard with a stick. This usually eased her anger and frustrations.

Aaron must've heard her, because his head was stuck out of the window at an instant, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' DOWN THERE, YOU SILLY MARE?!"

"NOTHING, JUST ERIC FLAMING SCUMMY LANDLORD POLLARD, THAT'S WHAT!" Chas cried back at him.

Aaron pulled a sigh, and closed the window and within a few moments he was out standing next to her.

"What did he want, him? Rent was it?"

Chas beat the rug as she spat, " ISN'T IT ALWAYS!"

Aaron pulled a face, "What, you NOT got it again...just tell him, if YOU won't, I will!"

Chas backed off with the rug beating and pointed her finger at him, " DON'T YOU DARE! HE'S GOT WHAT HE WANTS THIS MONTH...and anyway...Cain'll be out in a couple of weeks, he ALWAYS helps us out...that's how we've managed before, before the stupid sod got himself picked up by the law"

Aaron couldn't believe she said that, " you DO KNOW where that money comes from?"

Chas nodded and went back to the rug beating, " yeah, I do"

Aaron tilted his head, confused now, " but I thought you HATED what he did...going out on the rob and that?"

"That's UP to him, i'm okay with that! What I'm NOT okay with, is when he takes YOU with out him!"

Aaron sat on a beer barrel and rubbed a hand across his face, " Look...I can give you what I earn down the pits..."

Chas laughed, if it wasn't so serious it would be amusing, " Love...I KNOW you just want to help...but you earn a pittance...nope, if Cain doesn't come out of prison by then...it'll be the workhouse for us..."

Aaron jumped to his feet and shook his head at her, " THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I WON'T LET IT!"

Chas watched him go back inside, she looked at the rug and pulled it back down from the line, and followed on behind.

Xxxxx

Later on, Aaron was propping up the bar. He was on his third ale and he intended to have more. If his mother didn't want his money to help out, then she could go swival. Adam and Holly had just back from visiting Alex in the infirmary. They came over to him.

"Hey mate! You should've stopped by, Alex is definately on the mend now, word is, is that he'll be out next week"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " good for him"

Adam had that cheeky smile across his face, " Yeah...and of course Holly made him feel a whole lot better!"

Aaron stuck a hand beneath his chin, like he wasn't really that bothered, "yeah...whatever"

Adam could see Aaron's mind was elsewhere, "Hey! What's got into you this week? If you're not all Mardy, then you are acting like you don't care or give a shit what we say or do"

Aaron turned around and glared at him, " You what? If I'm THAT bad, them why don't you go and do one!"

Adam dismissed him, "You know what? Have it YOUR way! I'm gonna go sit with Ryan, at least he's a good mate, and gives a shit what I say"

Aaron twisted around, " Yeah, he is...and I wonder why?"

Adam looked baffled as a baffoon, "What?"

Aaron got into his face, " WHY not go ask HIM!"

Adam shook his head, why bother...Aaron was acting like a total bumhole, he went over and sat with Ryan anyway.

Holly turned and tapped Aaron on the shoulder, "You look pretty much stressed out...would you like me to relieve you of some of that tension...?"

Aaron was about to tell her where to go, when he happened to look up to see Jackson coming in through the doors.

Aaron stared over to him, the older lad was looking around him, then clocking him he held their gaze. But Aaron broke it by snatching Holly and started to snog her prozzie face off.

And as his mouth was attached to hers, his eyes were wide open staring at Jackson. The older mans face was somewhat put out, but he went to the bar regardless, even though he was drawing attention from folk because of the way he was dressed.

Pure White shirts, neck ties and silken waistcoats weren't the order in here...well, they were, they were just had a more 'grubby' feel to them.

Aaron could see that Jackson wasn't looking over now, so losing interest in kissing Holly, he shoved her to one side. Holly was feeling hot as hell and it was obvious to him that she wanted more, so he made it clear with a hiss, " get out of my face you dirty two timing whore"

Aaron was alone now, with his ale. Chas served Jackson up his ale, and took his money, "I don't want there to any trouble...", she warned, because she remembered his face from the last time he was here.

Jackson shook his head, " I'm in here for a couple of jars... don't go fretting yourselve, Mrs"

Aaron shot him a brief glance, " that's big of yah"

Jackson turned to him and narrowed his eyes, " So...the floorshow...for my benefit, was it?"

Aaron pulled a not bothered face, " Errrrr...if THAT'S any of your business...you've got your lass...I've got mine"

Jackson smirked and supped some of his frothy ale, " Is THIS what all this is about...just because you saw me out with Mia"

Aaron pulled another face and tapped his chest, " do I look as if I give a shit, who her name is"

Jackson gave him a cocky nod, " Yeah! I do"

Aaron moved closer to him, " Why are you in here anyway? This is FAR from what you are used to"

Jackson sighed at him, " Aaron...won't you even give me a chance to explain meself?"

Aaron's answer to that, was to down his ale and then without another word, he blanked Jackson and went behind the bar through to the back. Jackson shook his head in despair of him, but he was distracted when Adam came to his side, " So, you're back then? We don't like you toffee nosed types in here, you know"

Jackson turned and knotted his browe, " You what? I'm NOT toffee nosed, me... so I suggest you keep your big fat trap shut, alright?!", he then totally dismissing Adam by putting his back to him, and went to sup his pint.

Adam's was about to grab Jackson by the collars when Chas stormed in, " COME ON! I SAID NO TROUBLE! SO OFF WITH YAH...COME ON OUT!"

Jackson was abit taken aback to realise it was HIM she was scolding at, so he downed his pint, and stormed out, Adam thumbed in direction of the door, " Who does HE think HE is? Did you hear that!"

Chas picked up a few empty jars and pointed her finger at him, " Just be keeping THIS clean" she warned him and touched her nose as she said it, before walking off back to the bar.

Xxxxx

Aaron was in the back sitting next to the fire. There was no way he was going to go back into the bar, not with HIM in there.

He felt stupid now, kissing Holly like that was reckless, and then to just toss her over to one side like some old ragdoll, was just plain awful, but he felt like he had to do it, show him that HE could do the same. Be equal.

There was a cough, and the candles flickered like there was a sudden draft. He swung around to see Jackson standing there at the back door!

Aaron jumped up out of the chair, " What are YOU doing in here?!"

Jackson nodded back to the door, " It were left open...and I saw you sitting in here...can I come in?"

Aaron shot a glare at him, " YOU ALREADY HAVE, HAVEN'T YAH?!"

Jackson's eyes looked about him, Aaron shook his head, " There you go...taking in just HOW POOR i really am!"

Jackson was flippant, " I don't care for all that!" and then he glared back at him, " AND YOU KNOW THAT, I'VE TOLD YOU ENOUGH TIMES, HAVEN'T I?"

Aaron went and pushed Jackson to the back door, " JUST DO ONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF US!"

Jackson began to stand his ground, and it made Aaron even madder, " DO ONE I SAID!"

Jackson hardened up his stance, " MAKE ME!"

That was like dangling a red rag to a bull, with the mutts running for cover, Aaron snatched hold of Jackson's collars and managed to wrestle him to the ground, faces were red, they rolled around the floor until their lips met and they started to snog eachother passionately.

Jackson laid flat on his back and Aaron was over him when the younger man pulled away, and for what seemed like an age, they just gazed at eachother.

As usual, Jackson was the one to break the ice, " So...You've SEEN my room a couple of times..." he trailed off.

Aaron was breathing heavily, and jumped up to his feet, He stretched out his arm and Jackson took his hand and he stood up also, then hand in hand, Aaron lead Jackson through the curtain and up the creaky stairs.

Xxxxx

Upstairs, Aaron closed the door and watched as Jackson took in the surroundings.

"See...what did i tell yah? How can you say WE are equals when YOU see this!" Aaron cried, feeling a little embarrassed.

Jackson turned around and looked at him, Aaron was leaning on the door, " alright then, lets SEE what we've got, ha?" His eyes darted towards the corner, "...Ohhhh look, you've gotta wardrobe and your clothes are hanging inside on hangers...and THERE, if I'm not mistaken THAT'S a chest of drawers, only two drawers, mind, but beggers can't be chosers...and then there's this..." he twisted around as both of them stared at the bed.

"It looks comfy enough...I bet it's warm and dry and keeps out the chill...and..." he sat on it and bounced his bum on it up and down, " nice springs, I bet it's sturdy in all" he cracked with a cheeky wink of the eye.

Aaron came foward and came to sit next to him, "who..." he hated having to ask, but he NEEDED to know, "...who was she, then?"

Jackson turned to him and flashed him a reasuring smile, " she's no one special...she's JUST someone I have to keep sweet for a while, and it's done now because my dad and her dad signed a deal yesterday, so i'm done with her"

Aaron nodded and understood. There seemed there would be times like these, Jackson lived in a different world to his own simple life.

"Why me...Why did you, you know..."

Jackson laughed and squeezed the boy up to him, " Why you? Do you really have to ask me that? I like you Aaron, I LIKE you alot, INFACT I think I might even...", he stopped himself.

"Might what?" asked Aaron clueless.

Jackson laughed again and then pulled Aaron down so they were now lying next to each other, " ...want you to DO me..."

Aaron climbed on top, and smirked down at him, then not caring to know how expensive that shirt Jackson had on, he ripped it aside and the button's went flying.

Xxxxxx

Chas came out into the back room and looked around her, " Aaron?"

The mutts came up to her for some attention, and she made a quick fuss of them before heading to the stairs, she pulled back the old curtain and called up them, " You better not be sulking in your room, love...Adam wants to 'kiss and make up' with yah...I said I go fetch yah"

No response.

With a frustrated, "Arrrgh!", She lifted the hem of her dress and apron, and started to climb up the stairs...

Xxxxxxx

**WILL SHE CATCH THEM? WHY NOT GIVE ME A REVIEW AND MAYBE I CAN GET A QUICK UPDATE DONE!...AND A CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY... **


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part13

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron nodded and understood. There seemed there would be times like these, Jackson lived in a different world to his own simple life.

"Why me...Why did you, you know..."

Jackson laughed and squeezed the boy up to him, " Why you? Do you really have to ask me that? I like you Aaron, I LIKE you alot, INFACT I think I might even...", he stopped himself.

"Might what?" asked Aaron clueless.

Jackson laughed again and then pulled Aaron down so they were now lying next to each other, " ...want you to DO me..."

Aaron climbed on top, and smirked down at him, then not caring to know how expensive that shirt Jackson had on, he ripped it aside and the button's went flying.

Xxxxxx

Chas came out into the back room and looked around her, " Aaron?"

The mutts came up to her for some attention, and she made a quick fuss of them before heading to the stairs, she pulled back the old curtain and called up them, " You better not be sulking in your room, love...Adam wants to 'kiss and make up' with yah...I said I go fetch yah"

No response.

With a frustrated, "Arrrgh!", She lifted the hem of her dress and apron, and started to climb up the stairs,

"Ohhhh Come on Aaron!, making me climb these flaming stairs...!"

Xxxxx

She didn't bother knocking when she got to the top landing, hell with that, she was up here now, opening the door she saw Aaron lying on his bed on his back, his head was resting on his elbows.

"Didn't you hear me calling for yah?"

Aaron pulled her a not bothered face, " yeah"

"Then WHY didn't you answer me? Look, babe, Adam feels bad about you and him falling out...why don't you come back down and make it up with him, a?"

Aaron shook his head, " HE started it"

"Doesn't matter WHO started it, love, just get arse your down there please"

Aaron sighed at her, " give me a second, yeah, I'll be down in a minute"

"Then see that you are" and with that Chas was closing the door behind her to go back down the steps.

Aaron jumped off the bed and listened at the door, it was a good job those stairs were old and ricketty, it was safe, she had gone.

"You can come out now" he hissed.

Jackson dragged himself out from where he was hiding underneath the bed frame, "Blimey, THAT was close!"

Aaron tossed him his clothes, " you better be off, i'm gonna have to show meself in the bar", Jackson pulled his pants on and held up his shirt, " I'm gonna have to have a borrow of one of yours..."

"Oh yeah, soz about that", Aaron snatched one of his own from a dirty pile in the corner and slung it Jackson's way, "quick, or she'll come up here again"

Jackson quickly put the shirt on and did the buttons up, then he pulled on his waistcoat, he smiled at Aaron, "I was gonna say, before we were interruped, that I'm off to Whitby tomorrow, do you wanna come with me?"

Aaron frowned, "Whitby?"

"Yeah, we've gotta burial at sea and dad's put me in charge, I'm taking the casket there tomorrow, it'll be an overnighter...what do you think?"

Aaron wasn't keen, " what...you and a...body"

Jackson laughed at him, " Ohhhh come on...you saw your grandads body didn't yah? Anyways it's gonna be in the casket, there's nowt to see"

Aaron thought about it, "can I think about it?"

Jackson shrugged and went to open the door to make sure the coast was clear, "course...I'm leaving at sunrise, so, if you DO want to come wit me...then wait for me at the usual place..."

Xxxxx

Aaron made it up with Adam and they enjoyed the rest of their night drinking in the bar, when Aaron went to bed he thought about Jackson's offer.

He had to work, but why do that, slugging away deep in a dust choking pit, when he could spent the day and NIGHT with Jackson. Stripping off, he jumped into bed and pulled the blanket around him. Rolling his tongue in his cheek and staring at the tore shirt Jackson had left in the corner, he smiled...decision made.

He blew out the candle on his bedside table and settled down to sleep, except he couldn't because he couldn't wait for sun rise.

Xxxxx

Aaron was up early, it was still dark out when he pulled the curtains apart and looked down onto the street.

He crossed to his wardrobe and pulled on his pants and a shirt, then opening the door, he crept down the stairs and went to get himself a cup of hot water to drink and some bread to eat, the mutts were stirring and he put a finger to his lips to hush them, then stoking up the fire a tad, he put on his boots and snuck out the back door.

Xxxx

The sun was just coming up when Aaron saw the horse and cart come rolling over the cobbles towards him, Jackson was at the helm, and greeting him with a winning smile, "So...you've decided to come with me, then?"

Aaron laughed as he jumped aboard and sat next to him, " bet you thought I'd bottle it...but I didn't"

Jackson looked around and kissed the lad on the cheek, "didn't doubt you for a second.." with a 'cluck cluck' sound coming from his throat, the horse started ahead again, for a moment, Aaron twisted around and glanced down to the casket in the rear of the cart, a sheet was over it, satisfied that it was at a 'safe' distance from him, he faced front to enjoy the ride, only ducking once when a cart came past in the opposite direction to take the lads up to the mine.

Xxxxx

Once they left town, Jackson kept to the tracks that lead them through a couple of valleys with the moors rolling uphill in both directions. The sun was fully out now and it was going to be another scorcher for late Summer.

Aaron looked around and saw that Jackson was wearing the shirt he had given him the night before, he had rolled up the sleeves and sported some tight trousers and shiney boots.

"What'a yah looking at?" asked Jackson glancing at him with a hint of a knowing smile.

Aaron shook his head acting all innocent, "nothing, just enjoying the view me"

"Bet you are, because where I'm sitting it's looking pretty hot too..." Jackson teased him. Aaron blushed...

Going up hill, they got to the browe and Jackson pulled up on the horses reigns, Aaron looked about them, " why are you stopping?"

"Percy needs for water"

Aaron pulled a face, " Who the flaming hell is percy?", Jackson looked at him quite offended, "HE'S the horse!"

He jumped off the cart and from the back of the cart, Jackson pulled out a keg of water and poured some into a tin bucket from it's small tap.

Then he went to percy and let it drink from the bucket, Aaron jumped down and had a bit of a watch, then moving closer he went to take the bucket, "can I...?"

Jackson let him take hold of the bucket and the horse lapped up the water in quick strokes of it's tongue, " IT'S DRINKING THE WATER LOOK AT IT!" COME ON BOY DO YOU WANT SOME MORE?"

Jackson stood back with his hands in his pockets and had a big smile on his face, he loved how much Aaron was enjoying giving the horse a drink.

He just loved Aaron.

But looking up to the sky he went and tapped him on the shoulder, "That's enough now, lad...we've gotta keep moving if we are gonna reach Whitby by nightfall..."

Aaron, looking a tad disappointed gave him back the bucket and Jackson tossed it in the back and after they both jumped back on the cart, they were on the move again.

"Surely it's not that far!"

"It isn't really, but I want you to see something...which means we are gonna have to stop again"

Aaron was curious, "what do you want me to see...?"

Jackson just glanced at him, not giving much away, " you'll see..."

Aaron had to wait a couple more hours, and just when he thought Jackson wasn't going to show him anything, Jackson pulled up on the reigns. He tapped Aaron on the shoulder and jumped off, Aaron did to, and followed Jackson up a hill to the very top, "so..." Aaron puffed as he climbed the hill to stand by his side, "what do you want me to see..."

Jackson nodded his head down towards the direction of the valley. Aaron looked and saw a couple of farm houses, a field of sheep and a copse of woodland over the ridge, " I see nowt"

Jackson laughed, "not there you div, over there!" he pointed.

Aaron turned and saw the great viaduct bridge that went straight across the valley, "yeah...what about it?", asked Aaron confused.

"JUST wait and see...", he was glancing at his fobwatch.

Then there it was, some loud whistle and a rumbling noise disturbing the lazy summer air, then Aaron saw it.

"It's a locomotive...didn't you say you'd never seen one?"

Aaron was fasinated by the steam train puffing along the via duct with it's long line of posh first class carriages rolling behind it.

"Have you been on one?"

Jackson shook his head, "Once ot twice", but Aaron got the impression that it was alot more than that. He put an hand on Aaron's shoulder, " I'll take you on one, one day...if you like"

Aaron twisted round, "seriously, YOU would do that"

Jackson started to head down the hill, "course I will, I'll do anything for you, mate"

Aaron hinted a pleased smile as he glanced back to see the train finally disappear into a tunnel in the hill side, then followed Jackson back down to the cart.

Xxxxx

Back at the pub, Chas was abit concerned when the lads had come back from the mine and Adam said that Aaron had never come to work.

"But he's not been here all day!" she cried as she served them up their ales.

"Well he certainly wasn't up at the pit, I think that Mine managers getting abit peed off with him now" informed Adam.

Chas leaned on the pump and shook her head, "where the flaming hell is he then? He never said nowt about not turning in to work"

Ryan laughed as he collected his jar, the beer running down it's sides in froths, "I bet he's seeing some lass! He's kept that quiet, dirty begger!"

Chas pulled a face, " Seeing some lass? MY AARON! I wish! He's never really taken an interest has he?"

"Looks like he might have now, though" quibbed Ryan going back to his table, " why WOULD you wag work otherwise, if it wasn't for a lass..."

Chas shook her head. Aaron knew how much they were struggling with money, why was he doing this for! What she DID KNOW was that she was certainly going to feel the force of her tongue, when he dared show his grubby little face.

Xxxxx

As it got dark, Jackson pulled the cart into a field and they set up camp, Aaron chucked some twigs into the fire and then stirred the hot broth that was boiling away on the make shift tripod holding up the soup pot over the fire.

"So, you do this alot, do yah? Camping out beneath the stars"

Jackson sat back and watched Aaron, "yeah...in the summer mind...winters abit of a pain, it's a good job that not everybody wants to be put to sea a?"

Aaron sat back next to him and nodded towards the cart, "So who is he again, the stiff?"

"Just some sailor, his wife were saying he's been all over the world..."

"Lucky him" Aaron said with an envious sigh.

Jackson leaned forward and cracked a smile at him, " So...can I have a bit of a kiss now?", Aaron nodded, "No we EAT first, pudding after!"

Xxxx

The next morning Chas was fuming, Aaron hadn't been home all night, she busied herself by tidying up the bar, and then beat the rug, before feeding the mutts.

She was about to give him a good tongue lashing when the back door opened sending in a draft, " SO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL..."

She stopped herself. Cain was standing in the doorway with a big grin across his cocksure face, " Alright Sis?"

Xxxxx

The steamer chugged out of Whitby harbour. On board Aaron had the biggest smile on his face as he let the stiff sea breeze hit him for the first time.

The sea gulls screached and soared in the skies above the town, that he could see getting further and further away as the steamer chugged on further and further out to sea.

Jackson was stood garbed in black in converstaion with a local vicar who was going to say a short prayer for the deceased. The dead man's family crying in some corner, big neatly dressed burley blokes were brothers of the departed sailor were ready to heave the casket over board, and into the water.

Aaron was told to stay away, and he obeyed. He let the burial take place and concentrated on watching the gulls soar the skies and watched the cresting of the waves. It was the very first time he had done this, being out to sea, and it felt magical, this memory will always be with him.

After the burial, the steamer churned on back to the harbour, Aaron could see something in the water, it looked like fish. He loved fishing in the lakes near his Uncle Zac's pig farm, to fish here at sea would be amazing!

Leaning further over the edge he could feel the boat stopping ubruptly sending Aaron flying over the rail and into the water.

At first he was underneath the waves, and he kicked his legs in a blind panic,he took in a mouthful of the most horrible tasting water he'd ever had in his mouth. Before managing to get his head above the water.

"Arrrrgh...Arrrgh!" he cried desperately out in fright, spitting out the salt water, he couldn't swim, he never had to learn, let alone go into any large body of water except a bathtub.

Jackson was looking over board with fear on his own face, at top speed he threw his coat and hat off and jumped into the water to rescue the hapless Aaron.

Jackson swam over to him by front crawl, and put his arms around Aaron's waist to keep him above the water line, " Lie flat Aaron, you're float" Jackson coaxed softy.

"I c-can't swim...I'm gonna drown" Aaron squealed.

"You NOT gonna drown you daft clown, just lie flat and you're float, I'll promise yah! You're gonna be alright"

Doing as he was told, Aaron found himself floating and when a rope ladder was thrown over the side of the steamer, Jackson helped Aaron to the edge, and he managed to climb himself up it and back into the boat. Jackson did the same and it wasn't long after that, they were both sitting in the warm captain's cabin drinking a hot brew.

It was a hot day so it wasn't long before they were both drying off, Aaron felt abit stupid and embarrassed, he was silent for a long time.

As they walked along the pier to the harbour front Jackson stopped him, " Hey...that's something else I'm gonna have to teach you, isn't it? Learning you how to swim"

Aaron half smiled and turned around, " you must think i'm a right idiot...being scared like that"

Jackson briefly brushed Aaron's chin with his fingers and led the way to a tavern on the front, "Come on! Lets get some grub in yah and have a brandy...or you'll be catching your death"

"It's YOU who can't stop shivering mate!" Aaron laughed in jest.

"Strong as an ox me, now come on lets get inside mate...", Aaron led the way into the tavern, Jackson paused at the doors he really was shivering, but nothing that one of Mums hot toddys wouldn't cure...

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON. LIKE IT, LOVE IT THINK IT'S CRAP FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!**


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part14

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry Walsh removed his reading specs after reading the neatly written letter and accompanied cheque attached, and looked across to his son over the breakfast table proudly, " The Clementine family are very pleased at how you handled the burial at sea the other day, they have paid us a nice bonus..."

Hazel smiled and poured the tea, " See! Leave thing's in Jackson's hands, and everything runs smoothly. Does this mean you can start taking a back seat for a change...?"

Jerry took a sip of his brew and frowned, " and do what with my time, exactly?"

Hazel could punch him sometimes, " TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME, SILLY! REALLY JERRY SOME WOULD THINK YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO, WHAT DO YOU THINK, LOVE..."

She turned to face her son who was staring at his breakfast looking quite tired and weary, "are you SURE you are alright, sweetheart? You were looking a tad peaky yesterday", motherly, she put her palm to his forehead, " ...and you are running a temperature...YOU'RE not coming down with nothing I hope?"

Jerry shot a hardened glare at her, " STOP mithering him...he's a grown man"

Jackson scraped his chair back and got up, " It's just a cold or sommit, I'll be fine if you just leave it Mum..." he turned his attention to his father, " I'll open up the workshop and begin making that order for Mrs Scraggitt-Welsh...her with the dead dog"

Sniffing back the snot, he went on his way, Hazel shook her head ar Jerry, " He's NOT well...he should be in bed"

"Takings are down, regardless of any bonus from Mr Clementine"

Hazel started to clear up the breakfast things, " Ohhhh, don't start, it's nearly winter! I'm sure a few'a drop dead by then, this is just an excuse not to employ anyone else...flaming cheapskate"

Jerry stood and pulled on his black overcoat, and watched her pump the sink with water, "And you were wondering WHY I don't want to spend any time with yah...nag nag nag"

Xxxxx

Aaron sat back in the armchair near the fire, Chas came in and shot him a glare, "I'm SO sick of this...YOU know how much we owe on rent and supplies...Pollard will be back in a few days wanting it, and there's YOU sitting there out of a job"

Aaron huffed and looked at her, " It's not MY fault that I were fired off was it?"

Chas came forward and whacked him over the back of the head, " THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT THEN?! IT WERE YOU WHO NEVER SHOWED UP THERE THE OTHER DAY, I TOLD YAH, ONE DAY THEY'D GET SICK OF YOU...AND NOW THEY HAVE!"

Aaron jumped out of the chair, he was mad at her, " DON'T START! I SAID I'D GET ANOTHER JOB, DIDN'T I? ANYWAYS, I'VE GOT PLANS ME! AND THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BEING STUCK DOWN THEM PITS, DO'U HEAR ME!"

"OI OI! What's all the shouting about?"

Both of them turned to see Cain standing there, Chas shook her head, " I give up, I REALLY DO! See if YOU can talk some sense into him", and with that she went to go busy herself setting up the bar.

Aaron eyeballed his Uncle, as to say 'you dare try to'

But Cain wasn't about to dictate to him, " It's YOUR life...you can do what you will with it...but..." he sat down and made a fuss of one of the mutts, "...you're not gonna be getting FAR without any wages behind you, are yah?"

Aaron shook his head, the cheek of him, " You're just saying THAT so you'll get me to go out on the rob with you again"

Cain sat back and raised his eyebrowes, " Beats scraping around in the gutter, int it?"

Aaron put his back to him, " I can't do that no more, It's wrong, stealing from others"

Cain laughed out loud, "...AND who has put THEM righteous thoughts in your head, A? Let me hava guess...little toffee nosed undertakers son across the road"

Aaron's breathing quickened, what did Cain know? He couldn't know much because he'd only been out of prison for a few days.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Cain dug into the folds of his old donkey jacket and pulled out a silver cigarette case, "Showers you with gifts often, does he...errr...NANCY boy"

Aaron swung around sharply to snatch the case off him, but Cain wasn't going to have it, he pocketed again and shook his head, " I don't think so, mate...I think I might get a good price for that...", his face told Aaron that he was thinking something over in his brain, and then with a sneedie smile and black eyebrowes raised he said, "...I BET there's a good deal to offer in that place of theirs...no wonder you swayed me a few weeks back...now I know why...tell me kid, is it love...or is it for anything you can get out of him?"

Aaron wasn't afraid of him, he stepped up and faced him off, " GIVE-IT-BACK", he spat.

Cain just grinned at him, then, all very swiftly, he got Aaron by the throat and forced his arm behind him, " DON'T GO GIVING ME THAT! YOU EARN THE RIGHT TO THREAT...AND YOU'RE NO WHERE NEAR IT MATE! DO YOU GET ME! DO YOU?"

Aaron's arm felt like it was gonna break, so he shook his head.

Cain let him go, " That's more like it...Now...tomorrow night...I've got a job all sorted out, so BE ready...and don't go worrying about me keeping your filthy little secret because I will...for now"

And with that his uncle had gone.

Aaron rubbed his arm, and sat down in the chair, he had to get away from here...this pub, this town...there was so much MORE out there, than this dump.

And that's all because of Jackson.

Xxxxx

At Midday, Aaron went out for a smoke down the ginnal and waited opposite the Workshop, the door was open but Pa Walsh was in there, he could hear his gruff voice talking to Jackson from there.

"I need you round at the stables son, I've had to call out the vet...it's Percy...it's limbing around the yard like some old nag...he's coming at one"

Aaron held back against the wall as he watched Pa Walsh stride up the cobbled street all neatly dressed in his top hat and black coat, he boarded a coach and it trundled off. Aaron waited till it had disappeared around the corner before he decided to go into the workshop. And there he was, Jackson, plaining away at a plank of long wood in between two vices, his leather apron covered in wood chippings.

Aaron flopped up a hand in greeting, when Jackson happened to look up at him, he smiled at him and stopped what he was doing, " What are YOU doing here? No work?"

Aaron pulled a sign and leaned on some shelving, " Got fired off, didn't I..."

Jackson frowned at him as he started to sweep up some wood sharvings around his feet, "Is that because we went to Whitby? I feel bad now...Can't you, I donno, say you were ill or sommit"

Aaron hinted a smile at that, " I've used that excuse one or two many times, mate! No it's for good this time, and anyway, I didn't want to end up like grandad, did I?"

Jackson shrugged, "No, I suppose not", he then handed the broom to Aaron, " But I HAVE to still work, so you can brush up while I plain this"

Aaron started to sweep a little, then looked up to see Jackson leaning over the plank of wood, the view of that fit backside was just ALL TOO MUCH...he was hard as a rock now.

Aaron lost the brush and tapped Jackson on the shoulder, Jackson twisted around and saw that Aaron had not just lost the brush, but he had lost his shirt in all.

"Are YOU serious?"

Aaron gave him a cheeky smirk, " What can I say, you and that leather apron, it REALLY IS doing things to me"

Jackson lost the plain, and stepped forward, and with his foot, slammed shut the workshop door, he then pulled Aaron into a clinch and started to kiss him, his mouth making it's way to the pulse of Aaron's neck.

Aaron felt all flushed he wanted Jackson in him so badly, he pulled away and hinted a smirk, "Why don't you DO ME in just your apron"

Jackson laughed out loud, but then realised that the lad wasn't joking...he shrugged in agreement and pulled off his shirt and breeches, till he had nothing on, but the leather apron .

After turning Aaron around, he bent him down and pulled down his pants and then spat on his hard cock to lubracate it, then he forced it into Aaron and started to pound the lad, in quick excited thrusts.

Aaron cried out in pleasure, but Jackson suddenly stopped and pulled away, Aaron frowned as he straightened up, " Hey don't be stopping...I was enjoying that"

Jackson leaned against the wall and gathered back his breath, " I'm worn out mate" he said laughing it off, " truth be told, I'm flaming knackered"

Aaron pulled up his pants and put a hand to Jackson's forehead, the older guy furrowed his browe at him, " not YOU inall! You're make somebody a nice Mum"

Aaron defended himself, " that's what you do though, when you feel rough...Mum says about chopping eggs up in a cup"

Jackson pulled a face, then quickly started to get dressed, " I think I'll pass on that useful bit of of doctoring, thanks, and get on with me work..."

Aaron felt abit awkward now, " Look...I'll go now"

Jackson nodded, but looked up when Aaron went to open the door, "meet me 9, yeah...usual place...I'll take you out, make it up to yah"

Aaron nodded, and went on his way leaving Jackson to finish his job.

Xxxx

Later, Aaron did the usual and scrubbed himself in the tin bath, and it was a bit of a novelty for the water not to go jet black because of the coal dust.

Chas was still in a mood over him, and she blanked him as he sat up at the bar with coal covered Adam and Ryan, both filled him in about the gossip up at the mine, but Aaron wasn't interested...the mine was yesterdays news to him, he was going to do something better, he just wished he knew what.

Aaron slipped off after a jar or two bought him by Adam, and made his way to the corner, Jackson was waiting for him as per usual and they went to town by horse and cab.

Aaron didn't feel so out of place like he was the first time he came here, that was more than a couple of months in the past. Jackson brought over the ales and sat with him in a wood ornate booth, " So...You're not all tensed up, that's good to see...THAT'S progress" he chuckled.

Aaron smirked and took a sup of his ale, he wiped away the froth from his lips and nodded to the bar, " I could learn from Mum how to run a bar me, I could get a place like this"

Jackson sat back and looked at him, eyes starting to betray his love for him, " Your heads still buzzing about with ideas, I see..."

Aaron shook his head," I NEED to get sommit, Jackson...rents due and we're well behind with that as it is"

Jackson bit his lips and leaned forward, " I...you know...could lend you some..."

Aaron furiously shook his head, " NO MATE! I'm NO charity me! I'll get meself a job...there's just NO WAY me and Mum are gonna end up in some workhouse"

Jackson touched his hand, but made sure nobody had seen him, " There's NO WAY I'd let you go into one! Bloody one step down from prison them insitutions...AND...I'd never get to see yah"

Aaron smirked at him, matching his gaze " Miss me would yah?"

Jackson stared back at him, " You don't know how much I would...if you did"

"I'd miss you...because daft how it sounds between two lads to say, I think I'm in lo...", Aaron was interrupted by some gentleman coming over, and Aaron grimaced at the sight of THAT GIRL, Mia on his arm.

"Jackson! It's a small world" said Declan Macey with a smile at him, " I have just taken my beautiful daughter out to dinner at that new restraurant that's opened opposite, they say the chef is a master from one of London's top hotels, the savoy I think"

Jackson tried to look all interested, " That sounds smashing! I Must be telling me dad about that, maybe he can take Mum with him"

"Or YOU could take Mia"

Jackson nearly choked on his ale with a coughing fit. Declan chuckled and turned his attentions to Aaron, "So...does this young lad work with you...", he trailed off as his face turned to that of slight recognition, " Do i KNOW you young man?"

Aaron shook his head, " No"

Declan was wracking his brains, " Yes I do, I've SEEN you..."

Aaron was getting abit agitated, he wanted to go now.

"Yes I DO know you...", Declan said as he leaned right into him, to the point his top hat was about to topple off his head.

Jackson was pulling a puzzled frown as he listened in, where the hell would a gentleman like Declan Macey know a pauper like Aaron Dingle from?

Aaron swallowed down and stared up at Declan nervously, like a rat that had been caughtout by a cat.

"BANG BANG goes my gun..." Declan hissed, smile fading away, as two plus two made four.

Aaron snatched up his cap and scarpered, he was out of the swinging Inn doors like a mouse down a hole.

Jackson stood up, he was confused, Declan stopped him, " Does YOUR father KNOW about you associating with common criminals, lad...?"

Xxxxx

The rain was lashing down as Aaron ran up the street and hid behind a corner to gather up his strength. What was that gentleman telling Jackson? He hated to think, curse Uncle Cain and his flaming rob jobs.

Jackson was then out of the Inn doors and was looking bothways up the street. The thunder cracked over them as Aaron came out of his hiding place and showed himself.

Jackson sniffed back as the rain water was dripping down his sad face, and as he stomped towards him it hardened to the akin of borderline angry, " HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Aaron was soaked through now, " It was...It wasn't my fault, Jackson please..."

Jackson stopped in front of him, " I TRUSTED YOU...I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE LAD...POOR, DISADVANTAGED...UNFORTUNATE, YES..." he shook his head in anguish as he the realisation had overtook him, " ...BUT A CRIMINAL? A COMMON CRIMINAL? YOU DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT RIGHT! TAKING FROM OTHERS!"

Aaron was paniking now, "Jackson, PLEASE let me explain"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THERE'S JUST NO EXCUSE FOR IT!... BUT HEY... YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO WORRYING OVER IT, BECAUSE I'VE MANAGED TO PAY BACK WHAT HES LOST OUT OF, WITH ME OWN SAVINGS...I'VE GOT NOWT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! AND THAT POOR GIRL IN THERE...YOU STOLE HER LATE MOTHERS JEWELLERY...DO YOU KNOW WHAT PAIN YOU'VE COURSED HER. AND HIM!..."

Jackson went quiet, but kept shaking his head in total disgust.

The rain lashed down even harder.

Aaron's tears mixed with the raindrops on his cheeks, " Jackson...I'M sorry! I'M SORRY!, please don't give up on me...pleaasee"

Jackson's face was even more anguished, but he shook his head, " It's over Aaron...me and you...there's just NO WAY we can carry on after this, after what you did..DO...because no doubt you're still at it...who was next on yah hitlist, a? ME? Well You're be wasting your time because as from tonight, I've got nowt!", and with that, Jackson stormed off into the driving rain crying his eyes out, because his heart had been crushed in a instant.

Aaron watched him go...he was stuck to the spot, " Jackson PLEAASSE! I...I..." he whispered it, because he was saying it to nothing but air now,

"...I love you"

But Jackson was gone.

Xxxxxxxxx

**MORE SOON.**

**IT'S GETTING SAD NOW.**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part15 of 20

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"...I love you"

But Jackson was gone.

That was going round and around Aaron's head as he chopped up the fire wood in the backyard of the pub. Last night, everything went so wrong. Jackson had found out that he was a criminal.

But he wasn't, was he?

He never really thought himself one, it was Uncle Cain that did all the robbing, not him. He just was the look out.

Does that make him a criminal?

To add fuel to the arguement, then maybe YES if you knew that a robbery was about to take place.

a..-

a..-

He couldn't think of the term for it, but maybe he was a criminal, however which way you looked at it.

He chopped the fire wood up, and threw the axe into a tin bucket when he had finished, then he started to load off the chopped wood into the wood store that was adjacent to the back door of the pub. Night's were getting cold now as auturm was fast approaching.

He sank to the stump and put his head in his hands, why had he done it? Why had he ruined things?

Jackson was never going to speak to him again. He had never seen the bloke look at him like he had last night in the pissing rain.

Like he was akin to pigshit.

He snapped out his thoughts when Chas clapped her hands and shouted at the mutts, " Go ON! GET OUT! Filthy creatures!"

Aaron stood up and made a fuss of one of them and shot a questioning look at her, "What's with you?"

"Them pair, that's what...they've left a mess in the corner again, that's it now, I've had it up to here now..."

Aaron screwed his face up, " YOU CAN'T GEY RID OF THEM, I WON'T LET YOU!"

Chas picked up the broom to sweep up the yard and looked at him, " What is it with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like...like it's the end of the world or sommit...I KNOW THINGS ARE BAD...Pollard is coming for the rent tomorrow and guess what? We haven't got it...so these pair of mutts are going to be the LAST thing for us to worry over..."

Aaron thought about Uncle Cain. He was stopping by later to take him out on the rob. It was okay to do that now. Jackson had finished with him, so what was the point of not going? They needed money to pay the rent tomorrow, and if they didn't have it, then it was the workhouse they came.

"Look, Cain'll think of sommit..." he finally muttered.

"I hope so, love, because I don't know whether I can take all this fretting...", she held out her hands and Aaron took them, there were tears in her eyes, "...if WE have to go...to the workhouse...then we might be separated, I just NEED you to know that I DO love you, kid...however how much I've been nagging you of late about being fired off..."

Aaron swallowed and shook his head.

But it wasn't going to come to that...he was gonna make sure of it.

Xxxxx

Jerry Walsh removed his top hat as he jumped out of the coach, when it stopped at the stables. The stable boy was leading Percy around on it's reigns and looked at him as he approached. Fat Paddy, the vet, was also present keeping a close eye on the horse.

"So what's the verdict? Any improvement?", asked Jerry gruffly.

Fat Paddy had this annoying stance of grinning as he spoke softly, " I'm afraid not, Mr Walsh, the horse is definately lame...it's going to be no good to you pulling carts and hearses around...there's nothing else I can do...I was HOPING he had just sprained something"

Jackson was coming to stand next to his father, fat Paddy couldn't help noticing how pasty white the poor lad was looking today.

"Jackson, get me the shotgun"

Jackson had fear in his eyes, " Dad NO! Please you can't kill him, please dad...Not Percy"

Jerry swung around and shook him by the shoulders, " WHAT has got into you! PULL yourself together, you're a grown man for Gods sakes, just GET me the shotgun...NOW"

Jackson had a coughing fit as he went to the stables and returned with the gun in his grasp, he was about to turn it over to his dad, when the older man shook his head at him, " No son...you can do it...I'll MAKE a man of you, yet!"

Jackson gasped and turned to look at the white horse who was looking back at him with sad eyes, "I can't do it dad, please don't MAKE me"

Jerry looking full of disappointment relented and took the gun off him. And. As Jackson turned around and faced the other way, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The gun went off, and the horse dropped.

Xxxx

Aaron didn't feel Jackson's pain, as he shifted what was the very last barrell of ale into the pub.

"This is it, there's no more", he told as he rolled it through to the bar. Chas shrugged as she wiped down the bartop, "Oh well, when it's gone, it's gone, a? Think of it this way chuck, we're not going to leave this place out of pocket are we. We paid for that ale, it's ours to use up"

Aaron manouvered the barrell to it's position behind the bar, when done he straightened up and smiled at her, " maybe I should just BEG for me job...I KNOW it's not much, but if I ask for an advance, at least we can pay Pollard the..."

Chas was sweeping away the idea with a sad smile, "It wont make no difference...and anyway WHY would they give you an advance...a few coppers are not going to go far, are they..."

Aaron sighed, " It was just a thought"

Chas went to the doors and opened up, " Oh well...curtain up as they say on the stage"

Aaron pulled a face at her, " When have YOU ever been to a theatre?"

Chas watched as a few rugged punters come in removing their caps, " Your dad took me once, a long long time a go...now, best get on..."

She took some coppers off an old bloke and threw them into the drawer, it was then she saw Eric Pollard walk in, smile at her and then took a seat at a table.

Aaron's and her gazes met, then she came out from behind the bar and crossed over to him with a smile, " So...what will you be having...?"

Pollard chuckled and looked up at her, "My usual jug of mild...and...Haha...", he pulled out his fob watch, "...and times ticking away closer to tomorrow, I see...I hope I won't be in for a disappointment?"

Chas plastered on a fake smile as a simple reply to that, and went back to the bar to get his jug of mild, disappointment he said...then he best prepare for it..

Xxxxx

It had been a long morning. After putting down Percy, Jerry Walsh had a funeral to attend to, and Jackson was always at his side, mostly looking whiter than the poor soul that laid in the casket.

At the local cemetery, the vicar put the dead to rest and finished his officiating, and the casket was lowered into the grave, Jackson used up all his waning strength as he held onto his end of the rope, Dan was opposite him and looked across at him, he could see there was something wrong.

As the vicar and the mourners disbanded the grave side, Jackson stood back and tried to catch his breath, Dan came forward, "Jackson? Are you alright, mate? Jackson?"

Jackson felt flushed and realised he wanted to just close his eyes and he did, because he was so flaming tired.

Jackson collapsed up against the mountain of backsoil that was to be dug back into the grave, "Mr Walsh, come quickly!" called Dan in sheer concern for his pal.

Jerry came over at an instant, and as he went and rolled Jackson on to his front he could see the blood and bile bubbling out of the corner of Jackson's mouth, and the laboured breathing.

"Come on...we best get him home..NOW"

Xxxxx

Aaron stood in the pubs back room. The candles flickered as a draft heralded Uncle Cain stepping into the room, via the back door.

"So...you're ready, I see"

Aaron turned and nodded, "Yeah, I am", he answered despondedly.

Cain grinned at him, and sat down to stoke up the fire, " We can leave in a little while, it's not quite dark enough yet...", he then, with a rag, because it was red hot, lifted the lid of the stewing soup that was being heated over the fire, " That smells nice...better get some of this down us a? There's a full moon out meaning there's gonna be a chill in the air"

Aaron came to sit next to him and helped himself to some of the soup.

Cain slurped spoonful and raised his eyebrowes, " So...you not got anymore gifts from nancy boy across the street, then?"

Aaron swallowed down, " No...there ISN'T gonna be anymore either...that's all finished...it's just ME now, so YOU can't threaten to say owt...", he stood up and got into his uncles face, "...because there is NOTHING to say owt about"

He pulled on his boots and glared at him, " So...we going now or what...?"

Xxxxx

"Ohhhh Jerry, will you stop doing that! You'll wear out the floorboards"

Hazel sat in the chair in the hallway of her upstairs landing outside Jackson's bedroom door. Jerry striding up and down the corridor again, the oil lamps giving everything a ghostly shadow, " Just shut yah nagging will yah...what is TAKING him so long for gods sake!"

Before they had the chance to bicker at eachother further, the door creaked open to Jackson's room and the doctor came out with his gladstone back.

Hazel was up out of that chair at an instant, hands clasped together, " SO! How is he doctor...what's wrong with my boy?"

The doctor removed his wire specs and rubbed his long bushy sideburns, " Mrs Walsh, I can only say I wish I had some good news for you, but I don't"

Jerry stepped in, " What is THAT supposed to mean?"

The doctor spoke looking at both of them as he did, " It seems that your son has contracted Pneumonia, he is in a very bad way"

"But he IS going to be alright? You can cure him, can't you?", Hazel was shaking her head 'yes' as she was asking him.

"I can do ALL I can"

Jerry sensed the negativeness in the other man's tone, " What are you telling us? Is there NOWT you can do for him, he's a fit 23 year old lad for gods sakes, a man in his prime...surely there is SOMETHING you can do?"

"Jerry what's he saying?"

Jerry ignored her and faced the doctor again, " Is he going to die?"

Hazel's eyes widened, die? Jackson was just ill wasn't he?

"I'm going to be quite frank Mr. Walsh...If your son doesn't improve in the next 24 to 48 hours, then, yes he is going to die"

That was it, Hazel was shaking like mad, she couldn't cope with all this, it was her boy! Things like this happened to other people, not her...

Jerry restorted to just nodding at the doctor that he understood, because he was now feeling the lump come up in his throat as well, with the realisation of what was happening to them.

"I have made him as comfortable as I can...I've left some tonics that will help him with the pain...but it is IMPERITIVE that you keep that room warm and dry and keep the damp out...that's ALL I can do and suggest...I'll return in the morning to see how he is..."

The doctor then left seeing himself out. Jerry's eyes were all glazed over, like he wanted to cry, Hazel went to move to him, but he backed off, " Leave it! Don't go mithering me, I need a stiff drink!" and with that, tears in his eyes, he went down the stairs.

Hazel turned and faced Jackson's in a deep breath, composing herself, she opened it and forced on a nice smile.

Jackson was in bed in his pyjamas and night robe, and turned to look at her as she walked in. An oil lamp aluminated his pale face softly.

"So...my little darling...how are you feeling?"

Jackson didn't want to hear that, he ignored it and asked, " What did he say?"

Hazel crossed over to him and sat at the top end of the bed, tucking him in, and her face looked down to his, "He says you are gonna be as right as rain"

Jackson stared up at her, his brown eyes fully aware that something was up, " Mum, i'm not a kid anymore...what did he say...you CAN tell me"

Hazel wasn't gonna tell him, there WAS hope, she wasn't gonna just give up on him.

"He says you just need to stay in bed for a while, that's all...keep you nice and warm and keep the damp out"

Jackson frowned at her, "keep the damp out? What's wrong with me...WHY can't I breathe properly...and why is it HURTING me back, as well"

"As I said...you just need to rest", Hazel was close to tears, she just wished he'd go to sleep or something, give her some time to think.

"Am I going to die"

Hazel swallowed down at that question.

"Mum? please, just TELL ME, be honest with me, please...AM I GONNA DIE?"

Hazel's face betrayed her. So jackson started to cry as well and screwed his face up, Hazel lifted his head to her bossom and laid her head down to his, " No...I WON'T LET that happen,do you here me...you've gotta fight Jackson, you've gotta fight harder than you've ever fault before..."

But somehow through the pain of his tears, he could only detect the false hope in her tone...

Xxxxx

The full moon was up and the owl hooted.

Aaron followed Cain up the country track to yet another country manor east of the town. The 10 foot tall iron gates caste long shadows at them as they hid in some undergrowth opposite, "There's a gatehouse just behind them railings, in it, some fat old man with a pipe"

Aaron shrugged, non committedly, " Oh yeah? Doesn't sound too much of a problem then", Cain nodded at him, " No, but it's the great Danes you're gonna have to worry about, 5 foot tall and will outrun and floor you in a second!" he hissed.

Aaron swallowed, he wasn't liking the sound of that.

"Word is..." continued Cain, "...is that the lord and lady of the manor are out for the evening, so it's going to be a simple job"

Aaron looked up ahead, the house was in darkness where it laid beyond the gates and centred in the middle of some great tree dotted park.

_"...It's not right! Taking from others..."_

Aaron could hear Jackson's voice in his head.

"_There's just no excuse for it..."_

Aaron felt held back, it WAS wrong, he knew that for himself, and if it wasn't for Cain making him, then he wouldn't be doing it

HE was no criminal.

He was no criminal, and he was going to show Jackson he wasn't one. Make him proud, if he could ever be after all this.

"Where do you think you're off to..."

Without thinking what he was doing, Aaron was walking away up the track leaving Cain alone in the bushes.

"Hey! Soft lad! COME BACK HERE!" hissed Cain with an edge to it.

Aaron was shaking his head 'no' as he continued up the track with his hands in his pockets, the moon shone down at him and he could hear various nocturnal animals mill around the hedge rows.

But Cain didn't follow him, he was waiting for him too, but he didn't.

Tomorrow he was going to go round and see Jackson at work. He'd beg him if he had too, but he was gonna get him back.

Because he loved him.

Xxxxx

**MORE SOON.**

**BUT WILL AARON BE TOO LATE?**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part16 of 20

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron Dingle had been in a funny mood since he got up. Chas noticed this as she came down the creaky stairs and plonked herself in the seat next to the fire.

Aaron turned to her and pulled a face, " Arn't you not gonna get yourself dressed?"

Chas sat in her night gown and cap, she shook her head at him as she helped herself to some of the hot water, " What's the bloody point of that? Pollard'll be coming to chuck us out later...you best get your pillowcase packed"

Aaron jumped up and raged at her, " WHAT, JUST GIVE UP! IS THAT IT?"

Chas hadn't the energy to raise her voice back at him, " Aaron, we've been through this yesterday! There is NOTHING I can do...it's over...we're are just gonna have to move on"

Aaron wanted to shake her, but if there was no money what were they supposed to do? Yes she had said about this yesterday, and told him she loved him and that they might be split up if they went into the Workhouse...but that was JUST words, now he had to face the reallity...how could today get any worse?

Oh yeah...Uncle Cain coming in...he hadn't seen him since he ran out on him, while out on the rob. He wondered whether he had finished the job on his own.

Chas was watching him as he sat there in deep thought, " look, babe...I have done ALL I can, I can't do no more, if I could i'd be on it, wouldn't I?"

Aaron looked at her, but this time instead of going off on one, he just simply smiled at her like he understood.

Chas sighed and got up, " Right, I best get meself dressed...then I'm going to pack up my pillowcase...there's stuff up there I want to keep"

Aaron watched her move to the curtain, pulled it back and went up the steps. Aaron thought about Jackson. He had been thinking about him all night. About what he was going to say. Or whether he would forgive him when he told him that he WASN'T a common criminal.

He stretched over as one of the mutts came over to get some attention, he smirked at the dog and then put his head up against the mutts, making a fuss of it, it wasn't long before the other one came over to get some attention too.

What would become of them...if they had to go...?

Xxxx

Aaron decided he needed to get some air. He left the pub and went down the road, then walked around the busy market snatching himself an apple from an unattended stall, then he made his way back up the road towards the ginnel, he went down it, pulling a glare at some prozzie towting for business, then went to stand at the end.

He threw away the core of the apple, and then pulled out his last cigerette and rolled it up to smoke it, as he did, he looked up to see the workshop door opening to the Undertakers. Putting the cig behind his ear, he pocketed his hands and strolled across the cobbles and took in a deep breath. He hated apologising. He wasn't very good at it. But what choice did he have.

Poking his head inside the doorway, he saw some lad putting on the leather apron to begin some casket carpentry.

Aaron quickly stood back as the lad looked up at him, " Can I help you, lad?"

"Errrrr...is'erm...Jackson around?"

The lad, who Aaron knew would be Dan, shook his head, " No he's not, are you here for an order?"

"No...me and him are...well, mates"

Dan thought THAT hard to believe, why would Jackson ever want to hang about with some oversized street urchin like this lad?

"Oh right...no he's erm...not around today...can I pass a message on?", Dan was giving off the impression that he was stopping him from getting on with his work.

Aaron shook his head, " No...it'll keep", he then hurried off. Dan shook his head and got back his carpentry.

Aaron crossed back over the street to the ginnel and turned into the direction of Jackson's house, adjacent to the workshop. A figure was approaching with a gladstone bag in his grasp.

A doctor.

That was WHY Jackson wasn't in at work. His Ma or Pa had been taken ill. He decided not to go back to the pub just yet, he wanted to see what was happening.

Xxxx

The doctor listened to Jackson's lungs with his stephascope.

"Breathe in...and breathe out...", he did the other side, the stephascope felt cold on his skin, "...and breathe in...and breathe out..."

The doctor pulled the stephascope from his ears and helped Jackson lie back. Hazel stood there with her hands held together over her kitchen apron, she had a hopeful expression.

"Do you want to...ermmm", she was nodding towards the corridor, the doctor went to follow, but Jackson frowned at them, " ...and where...do you think...you are going" he laboured.

The doctor turned back to him, then looked up at Hazel.

"Mum...get back here...I said...I said I wasn't a kid...", He glared at the doctor,"...TELL ME...I'm the bloody patient...NOT her"

Hazel hurried forward and faffed about tucking him in, " Ohhhhhh, don't go working yourself up, sweetheart..."

Jackson's stare burned at her, " I'M NOT!...", then he faced the doctor, " Tell me..."

The doctor cleared his throat, " well...I'm afraid there isn't any improvement...It is much as I thought...all we can do is keep you comfortable"

Hazel went all tense. But Jackson wouldn't leave it there.

" So...how long...have I got"

The doctor removed his wire specs, " It depends on how long it takes for your lungs to...fill up"

Hazel had enough, " that's enough now, Jackson...let the doctor go, he must be busy"

Jackson gave her a 'keep quiet' glare and turned back to the doctor, " So...not long...?"

"Days...", the doctor looked pretty much uncomfortable to be but on the spot like that, but this young man was strong willed, and everybody was different, he could be wrong...but on past experience, and he was one of the best physicians around town, he was always right.

He placed some more bottles of tonic on the dresser next to the oil lamp, " It might ease the pain...clear the airwaves to help you breathe better, but...it won't for long"

Jackson just shook his head.

Hazel, welling up with tears, turned and walked out into the corridor, the doctor followed her out. She stopped him, " Please...you got to save my boy...I can't live with out him...", she wiped away a tear.

The doctor kindly laid a hand on her shoulder, " I AM doing all I can...I wish I could do more"

She shook her head, " but...you hear about these things, don't you? Some folk going to them places to recuperate...sanatortiums"

The doctor felt sorry for her, she was clinging on to such futile hope, it was heartbreaking to see, " You are mistaking Jackson's illness as Comsumption...your Son has Pneumonia...yes some do get over comsumption, but the individual is never the same...with pneumonia...it is nearly always fatel"

Hazel grasped a word, " Nearly! you said nearly..."

"It's just a figure of speech, Mrs Walsh...now if you don't mind, I must get to my next appointment...I'll call around again tomorrow..."

The doctor made his way across the landing to the stairs with his bag, Hazel leaned up against the wall with her hands to her face and started to silently sob.

But not silent enough, because Jackson could hear her, he always had good hearing, and heard every word of their conversation outside his open door.

He looked to the door, before closing his mouth and overted his gaze down to his bedsheets sadly...

Xxxxx

"Stop going on about where it's come from, just flaming take it"

Chas had the roll of notes in her grasp, her hand was shaking, because it was such a big amount of money.

Cain sat at the fire and sniffed back, " So, is it enough?"

Chas was shaking her head, " yes..." she whispered, "But...", she KNEW it was from the sale of stolen items, " Nobody got hurt, did they Cain? I can't bear to think that i've got all this money and not knowing you've hurt some poor soul"

Cain laughed at her, " Charity begins at home, sis, and stop your fretting, course nobody got hurt...I just take from those who deserve it"

Chas could cry because she was so happy, Cain had gotten them out of a few financial scrapes in the past, but none had ended up like being nearly kicked out of house and home.

Her tears were of sheer relief, " I need to tell Aaron, he'll be made up", Cain raised his eyebrowes, " Oh yeah? Made up will he be...that's strange, because he KNEW you twos were at risk of being chucked out of here today, and he didn't seem too bothered last night"

Chas frowned at him, " You what, love?"

"He came out with me last night...out on the rob", Chas was just about to have a go at him, but he lifted an arm to stop her, "...BUT, he chickened out...he just walked away when we were about to go over the fense, he cares MORE about that toffee nosed git across the road, than he does of us"

This was news to Chas, she didn't even know what he was on about, " You've lost me...what toffee nosed git? Anyway, you can't go blaming Aaron, the lad KNOWS what's right from wrong, that's how I brought him up"

Cain stood up, " Then you should be proud of yourself, because he's turned out to be a right righteous nancy boy"

Chas shook her head at him, " Why are you saying this? WHY are you slagging him? I KNOW he got fired off from the pits, but he'll find something else...deep down I want so much more for him than that..."

"Oh yeah? You don't want him to go out on the rob with me, you don't want him down them mines with his so called mates, no wonder he's turned out like he is"

"Turned out like what?"

"You better take a seat...because you'll need one after i've told you what I know..."

Xxxxx

"There we go! I've brought up all your favourites, so you can't complain!"

Hazel tried to 'do' happy as she breezed into the bedroom with the silver tray of tea and cake.

"Herbal tea, and a nice slice of her majestys jam sponge!"

She came to a stop and placed the tray onto the side with a clatter, Jackson turned his head and focused down to the china teapot and upturned cups, and a nicely attractive Victoria sponge.

"Mum...I'm too tired...i'm not hungry" he resigned at her.

Hazel pulled up a chair, " Ohhhh come on, love...it's your favourite...it'll make you feel better"

"But won't MAKE me better", Jackson informed her, just as wary as he was firm.

Hazel poured the tea out anyway, " Well, what about a brew then?"

Jackson looked at her, she was trying to make him better, like Mums do...so he nodded his head, " maybe a couple of sips"

She rose the cup to his lips and he took a few slurps.

"This is all wrong...YOU can't be dying Jackson...you can't die without having been in love..."

Jackson breathed out a weak chuckle, " What's the point of it...Love...it just makes you sad..."

Hazel placed the cup down onto the saucer, " How would YOU know, you've never been in love..."

Jackson quickly thought up a reason, " You and Dad...that's what love is...is it?."

Hazel shook her head at him, " But we are not sad...are we?...", she was asking that question to herself as much as she was to Jackson.

Jackson coughed and managed to control it, he raised a hand for Hazel not to mither him, once his breathing settled, he focused on her seriously.

"Mum...can you do something for me...can you get me dad"

Hazel stood her shaking her head, full of dread, " What for? Why do you want him for?"

"Mum...please..."

Hazel was agitated, " No Jackson...you don't need it...you're gonna get better, you are, I know you are!"

Jackson was pleading at her now, " Mum please do as I say...or I'll drag meself out...of this bed and find him...", he was breathing heavily.

"You no need to do that, son...I'm here"

Hazel's teary eyes saw Jerry standing in the doorway, Jackson and his father's gaze met and it was as if they were communicating with eachother...like there was an understanding.

"Mum...will you leave us"

Hazel was shaking, " No...no..."

Jackson reached out his clammy hand, and put it over his mothers, "please..."

Hazel pulled her hand away and flew out of the room as fast as she could, because she felt like she was going to be sick.

With tears in Jerry's eyes, he took out the tape measure and approached his son, who was so bravely calm.

She closed the door and burst into tears, she couldn't bare it...she couldn't bear it no more...

Xxxxx

Aaron focused his gaze onto Jackson's house. The doctor had left some time ago, and since then he had seen no sign of anybody but Dan, who came out of the workshop to have a smoke from time to time.

It was when Dan was outside having a smoke, when the front door opened to Jackson's house. Aaron sat on the low wall and saw Pa Walsh come out with a piece of paper in his hand, he spoke to Dan and said something about a 'special order'.

So it wasn't Pa Walsh who was ill, maybe it was Ma Walsh...but he frowned, something just didn't sit right.

Then he heard something that made his ears prick up,

"Jackson WILL BE alright, won't he?"

It was Dan asking Pa Walsh, as he was about to go back indoors, the look on his face told it all.

It was Jackson who was ill.

Aaron looked up to the bedroom window he knew that was Jackson's. His heart was starting to race.

To call a doctor out? It must be serious, mustn't it? You wouldn't do that just for a cold or something and Jackson was normally as strong as an ox.

Backing away into the ginnel, he turned and ran back towards the pub. He had to see him, he didn't know why, but he know he had to see him.

Xxxxx

Hazel sat at her kitchen table and looked across to her latest art masterpiece. He son. Her beautiful boy.

A portrait.

She stared at it long and hard, before going over to it and covered it over with a sheet. Taking the oil lamp with her. she walked up the stairs and made her way to Jackson's room. Pausing at the door, she peered inside and saw him resting with his eyes shut.

"I know you are there..." he said opening one eye.

"I came up for a chat...but you must be tired", she said coming in, and putting the oil lamp next to the one that was alight on the side.

"I don't sleep...I want to...but I can't breathe"

She kissed his forehead and stroked it with her hand, " My beautiful boy...how am I going to be able to live without you? You're my life"

Jackson closed his eyes.

Hazel sat in the chair and held his hand...time was precious...even if it was just here sitting with him, she had to make the most of it...until...she couldn't bare think it, or it'll be true...

Xxxxx

Aaron sat on his bed. He could hear the laughter in the bar downstairs, there was some celebration going down, he didn't need telling what it was. He somehow knew that Uncle Cain had paid off all the debts, or he and Mum would have been on the street bouncing down to the workhouse.

He hadn't seen her, nor him. He had got back and went straight up to his room.

It was dark outside now and he found himself thinking about Jackson again. He had to see him, he just had this nagging feeling inside him that he couldn't comprehend,he just had to go to him. And it couldn't wait.

He pulled on a shirt and blew out the candle on his window ledge, coming down the stairs he made sure the coast was clear before before stepping out from behind the curtain at the foot of the stairs.

The pub was rowdy. Mum'll be too busy in there to notice that he was gone.

Just as he was going to make thift through the back door, he heard her step through, "So where do you think you're off to?"

Aaron turned around and stared back at her, " I'm going out for a smoke if you must know"

Chas came forward some more, and pointed back through to the bar, " It's cold out, why not have it in the bar? Anyways, all your mates are in, Adam, Ryan, Alex and that. You could go with them tomorrow and go ask for your job back"

Aaron was eager to get out of the door, " Yeah...I'll be there in a minute"

Chas stood there, " Why not come now? Our Cain's bought some barrells of ale in from somewhere, all the regulars are in...even Pollard and his sneedy little smile"

"That's only just because he's got what he's owed", pointed out Aaron alittle too quickly.

Chas nodded her head, " Yeah, he has...thanks to your Uncle Cain..."

Aaron could sense that all was not right with her, " Look...what are you going on about?"

"You tell me...", she came to sit in one of the scraggy old armchairs, "...is there something you want to speak to me about?"

"Is there heck!" spat Aaron, then he saw his Uncle smiling knowingly at him from the doorway into the bar, he looked back at him, then focused his gaze back to his mother, "What's he said?"

"Enough..."

Aaron felt his heart was going to explode, he suddenly felt all clausterphobic, he had to get out for some air. He pulled on the door and bolted out into the darkness, quick as you like.

Chas rushed forward and called out after him, " AARON COME BACK! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS"

Xxxxx

Aaron bolted down the dark ginnal and out onto the street where he leaned up against a post to a glass lamp on the corner. His heart was doing ten to the dozen.

He caught his breath, and looked up to Jackson's bedroom window. It was all in darkness and it was still quite early.

He NEEDED to see him, especially now that his secret was out. Cain had told his mother about them.

He crossed the cobbles and looked up to the window ledge. He had climbed out of the window a fair few times, but had never attempted to climb back in.

The pull was too strong, he had to see him.

Looking both ways to make sure there was nobody about, Aaron heaved himself up to the flat roof of the work shop, before edging his way across to the second storey window that he knew was Jackson's bedroom.

The curtain was slightly open, and, as he peered in through the misted up glass, he could see Jackson lying in his bed with his eyes closed shut.

Frowning with frustration that Jackson was well away in the land of nod, he tapped the window pane anyway. There was no movement so Aaron tapped on the glass again.

Jackson did move this time and rolled his head towards the direction of the tapping, he saw Aaron's face peering at him.

Jackson frowned at him and shot at glance to the bedroom door, but it was shut, he then looked back to the window.

"Let me in" Aaron mouthed.

Jackson shook his head 'no'

"Please! Let me in..." Aaron called in a hushed whisper.

Jackson relented, and with all the strength he could muster up, he heaved himself out of the bed and made his way over to the window to unlock the latch and pull it upward. As he stood back gasping for air, Aaron finished the job and climbed in, cocking his leg in and then the other until he was standing in the bedroom.

"What...are you doing...here" breathed Jackson, looking a tad annoyed and extremely tired.

Aaron noticed at an instant that Jackson looked pale and drawn, " So it IS you whos not well, then" he said, almost to himself.

Jackson stood there for a while, looking at him, " Aaron...you've gotta go..."

"WHY? Look, I came round here because I want to tell yah something, I wanna tell you that I'm not a criminal...I'M NOT Jackson!"

Jackson nodded his head slightly, then moved back towards the bed slowly, Aaron watched him get in it, " What's with the silence...don't you believe me, or sommit?"

Jackson leaned back and rolled his head to look at him, " Yeah...I do...I know you're a good lad...deep down"

Aaron went and sat in the chair Hazel had sat in earlier, " It's our Cain...he makes me...well, I know it's up to me to go with him, but...it's never my idea...and I'm only the look out...I haven't actually stolen anything..."

Jackson looked at him thoughtfully, " I KNEW it couldn't of been YOUR idea...you're too stupid"

Aaron smirked, " I am...I'm stupid enough to let you walk away too"

Jackson nodded and closed his eyes.

Aaron watched him for a few moments, then asked, " What's wrong with yah? Have you caught some cold or sommit?"

Jackson opened his eyes again, but didn't meet his gaze, " Do you think...that I...will be JUST lying here...with JUST a cold?"

Aaron swallowed.

Jackson rolled his head and this time he did meet his gaze, " You know when...in Whitby...I said to yah, you needed to get dry...because...you'll catch your death?"

Aaron shook his head.

Jackson pursed his lips together, smirked and faced front, " I caught mine"

Aaron frowned, "What? Jackson...what's wrong with you?" ,he was getting agitated now.

"I've contracted Pneumonia mate...I'm litually, drowning in meself"

Aaron shook his head, " But...the doctors been in...I SAW HIM...he's gonna make you better, isn't he...Jackson? Isn't he?

Jackson couldn't look at him, " Aaron...can you go"

Aaron stood up, and waved his hand out, " I'm not going anywhere! And NOR are you, do'u here me?!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Jackson was feeling too tired for all this. He looked up at him, "Aaron...please do as I ask...please go...I know you're a good lad...and I know you're not a criminal...so...lets leave it...at that"

Aaron felt the lump rise up in his throat, he was shaking his head at him, " No Jackson...I can't go...I won't go...you can't make me"

"But me dad can...and they CHECK UP on me...ALL the time...so if you don't...wanna get caught out...then..."

"Then I'll just dive under the bed!" Aaron cut in before the older lad could finish his weak sentance.

Aaron slumped to the chair again, he looked to the rug on the floor. Jackson turned to look at him and saw that the younger lad was upset, he lifted his hand and stretched it out to touch Aaron's hand, " Aaron...don't cry..."

Aaron looked up, his face was all screwed up and there was tears shining in his eyes, " But all i've got is you...me Mum...she knows about me...what i've been up to...they're gonna disown me...I KNOW they are..."

Jackson was silent.

"I CAN'T LOSE you Jackson...you can't die on me...", Aaron sobbed through the tears.

Jackson closed his eyes again, then turned, " I'm sure...your mum loves you"

Aaron wasn't listening to him, " I don't care if she does or she doesn't...but I do...care about you...I..." he stopped.

"You...what?"

Aaron couldn't get the words out, " I don't want you to die...so you're just gonna have to get better, arn't you?" he said wiping away the tears with the back of his hands.

Jackson felt weak, " I can't go promising you...that...BUT...i'll try me best..."

Aaron tried to smile at him, " good..."

"But...just promise me something"

"...what?"

"Don't let me die in this room...I want to see the sun rise again...please... promise me you're take me...if I can't hang on"

"Jackson I said..."

"Promise me..."

Aaron was welling up again, this wasn't ment to happen...he was supposed to come here tonight and make it up with him. They were gonna make up, and then do things together again...not this...not THIS.

"I promise...", he nodded with a whisper, and as Jackson smiled and closed his eyes satisfied with that, Aaron leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

And nothing more was said.

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON.**


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part17 of 20

XXXXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: THIS MAYBE A HARD READ FOR SOME.

There was a harsh frost this morning, as it got light. Aaron Dingle came out of the barn that stood at his Uncle Zac's pig farm.

This was where he was sleeping for the past few nights. He couldn't bear the thought of going home to the pub. Not after what his Uncle Cain had told his mother about him. That he was different.

The straw clung to his clothes as he trod over the chill hardened sludge over to the pig penn. Sunlit memories haunted him, as he came to rest his arms over the penns lip, the time he had taken Jackson up here to see the pigs because he had never seen a living breathing pig before.

Looking up to the sky, he could see the clouds were breaking as it got lighter, and the first rays of sun were starting to reveal themselves from over the browe of the dales around the farm.

Jackson wanted to see the sun rise. He had been stuck in that room for days now, just getting worse.

He wiped away the tear that settled on his cheek. The very thought of Jackson not being here anymore was horrible to dwell on. But he knew he had to be strong. For Jackson if not for himself.

There wasn't much time. That was the reality of it. And he had yet to tell him how he felt about him, even though it was still an uncomprehendable thing for him. Feelings. But he did love him, even though to everybody else he knew, the love between two blokes shouldn't be anything like what he and Jackson had.

"I thought it were you!"

Aaron snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Lisa tread her way carefully over the frost glistering sludge, he scraggerly hair flapping about in a breeze that started to pick up as it got lighter, and she had a basket of dirty washing under her arm.

Aaron nodded at her with a fixed smile.

She came to his side at the penn, " I'm just off to the stream to do this washing...I'm glad you're here love, because the mangles playing up and it could do with a look at..."

Lisa wasn't hostile in anyway, obviously what Uncle Cain had told his mother hadn't spread to the wider family...yet.

Aaron followed her with his hands in his pockets down the hill to the ice cold stream, the sun was halfway up into the blue sky now, and he couldn't help but glancing up at it. Lisa put the washing basket down onto the bank and turned to him, " Are you SURE you are alright lovey, you are ever so quiet.."

Aaron nodded his head and focused his gaze onto the mangle that was a little way to the side of him, he crossed over to it and tried to turn the handle, but it was stuck. There was obviously something wedged inside it.

"I'll need to take it apart" Aaron told her with a casual mutter.

"Do as you like, love, I'm just going to run these over the washboard"

For a while Lisa scrubbed, Aaron tinkered, and nothing was said. Lisa broke the ice by getting up from on her knees, and wiping her red raw hands dry on her apron, " Love...have you had a fallen out with your Mum...is that why you are hanging around here?"

Aaron was close to tears as he tinkered further with the mangle, " Nothing that time wont make lite"

Lisa smiled sadly, and stretched out a hand to his shoulder, " Your Mum loves you...there's NOTHING that will change that, blood is thicker than water, I dont care what anybody says..."

"...And there isn't a greater bond between a woman and her child"

Aaron swallowed and looked at her thinking about that, he nodded and went back to his tinkering, he HAD to go home sooner or later. He couldn't sleep in that smelly old barn for ever and a day.

He'd only popped back to town to see Jackson in the evening when he knew his Ma and Pa had gone to bed. Maybe it was time to go back to face the music.

And with clinging to the hope of what Lisa had said was really true. That there was no greater bond that of between a mother and her child.

There was always, what will be...will be...

Xxxxx

"There you go my little darling! Lets let some light in here"

Hazel sung this as she tugged open the thick drapes at Jackson's bedroom window.

Jackson squinted abit when the sunlight flooded the room, he coughed and tried to sit up abit, his back was killing him.

"Mum..." he began when he caught his breathe back, " ...can you...let some air..in"

Hazel shook her head at him as she started to tuck the covers in around him, " No Jackson, we've talked about that, it is cold and it is damp outside, it's best to keep you as smug as bug in a rug"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"As IF...that's gonna make...a difference"

Hazel put her hands together, "Now then, shall we try to get some breakfast down you? Keep your strength up"

Jackson wasn't hungry, he was NEVER hungry anymore. He shook his head at her, " No Mum...I don't want it...look...I NEED for you to do something...for me"

Hazel was smiling. A brave smile. But a smile, " What is it? You know I'll do anything for you, pet"

Jackson paused to regain some strength back, when he had, he focused his tired brown eyes at her, "I NEED you to get someone...for me..."

Hazel was puzzled, " get who?"

"a mate of mine...from the pub...across the street...", Jackson was labouring again with his breathing, Hazel jumped forward, but Jackson held his arm up as to say 'no'

"...Aaron...his name...it's Aaron...get him for me"

Hazel was screwing up her face, " but Jackson, darling, I don't understand...you've never mentioned him before...pub? Across the street...", she realised what pub he ment, her eyes widened, "...but there IS only one pub, and that's that dump across the street, you can't mean that..."

Jackson shook his head, " Mum...please...DO IT for me..."

Hazel didn't like this one little bit, but fearing her son was going to work himself up to a violent coughing fit like he did the other night, she shook her head, " Aaron you say? Alright, I'll see what I can do..."

She turned and went to leave the room.

"Mum..."

She turned around clearly upset, but put on a cheery smile for him.

"I love you"

Still HOLDING ON to that smile for dear life, even though her tears were threatening to pour out at any second, she nodded quick as you like, and was out into the corridor. It was only when she had closed the door and on the way downstairs, she let the tears flow.

Xxxxx

His Mother was busy in the bar, as Aaron crept in through the back door. The mutts were up on their hinds in an instant, and were clearly happy to see him again.

Aaron made a fuss with the pair of them, before looking up to make sure the coast was clear.

When Lisa had finished with the washing, and he had repaired her busted mangle, he had waited till she had gone and then had stripped off and washed in the ice cold water. He stunk of allsorts. He couldn't go around stinking like that, like some street destitute.

When he got back up to the pig farm, Lisa had cooked him some breakfast, and it was then he decided to come back into town.

He went over to the curtain and peered up the steps, before deciding to go up and see if he could get away with some proper shuteye.

Xxxxx

Hazel paused at the doors of the pub, she looked up at it with some dismay, and then taking in a deep breath pushed her way inside.

The bar was full of punters and their foamy jugs of ale.

She ignored the looks and stares that shot her way, and bold as brass, because that's the way she was, she headed straight to the bar.

Chas turned around and faced her, at first, she just stared at the bigger womans neatly cut dress and over cloak, a bonnet was tired around her head.

"What can I get you...madam?"

Hazel waved out a hand, " Nothing from here, I can asure you...but I am looking for an Adam...or was it an Aaron...?"

Hazel felt abit silly now, with all what was going on, she had forgotten the name already. At the mention of is name Chas leaned forward, " And what would the likes of YOU want with them?"

Hazel tilted her head, "Oh? You know him then?"

"Who? Adam or Aaron?"

Hazel shook her head, " Nooooo just one of them...oh, I wish I could remember which one it was, now"

"It's ME you want"

Chas twisted around and saw her son standing in the doorway to the back room, " Aaron" she whispered with her mouth open in surprize.

Aaron ignored her and focused his icy blue eyes on to Hazel, "Is he dead? Is that why you are here?"

There was a shakiness to his tone. Chas swallowed down and managed a welcoming smile for him, " Aaron I've been so worried about you love, where have you been...?"

Aaron ignored her again. Hazel cleared her throat, " he's not dead...", she held out her hand to him, " I'm Mrs Walsh, I am Jackson's mother...I understand from talking to him, that you and him were ARE friends...?"

Aaron shook his head, " I know who you are...and...errrr...yeah...we were sorta mates...what of it...what's it to you?"

"HE wants to see you...he's sent me round"

Chas was all ears to the conversation, she was looking at her son's face then towards Hazel's, then the penny dropped, she raised her arm, "oi oi oi, hang on a minute...", she looked at her son directly, " is Jackson that toffee nosed sort that your uncle Cain was going on about the other day? Is he?"

Aaron glared at her coldly, " Yeah he is! WHAT of it?"

Chas shook her head, " Ohhh No...you're NOT going round THERE!"

Aaron shoved her out of the way and looked at Hazel, " we BEST go round there, then"

Hazel quickly turned around and lead the way out of the rowdy pub, Aaron followed her, only pausing at the door briefly, where he turned around and looked back at his mother.

Chas was willing him not to go.

"You'll GET hurt..." she told knowingly.

Aaron frowned, what was SHE going on about now?...but it was too late to find out, because he was out, and the door slung shut behind him.

Xxxxx

Hazel unlocked her front door and stepped inside the hallway, she turned and saw that Aaron was standing still on the doormat.

"So? Are you coming in? Or standing there like a lemon?"

Aaron swallowed down nervously, this was the first time he had been formerly invited into the house.

He rubbed the soles of his boots over the mud guard at the side of the doorstep, and then stepped in removing his cap as he did so.

Hazel regarded him for a second, like she was taking in every inch of him, and he did the same, she really was like a big fat mother hen close up.

She nodded her head to the staircase, " go on then...go up...it's the first door on the left, and you can't stay for long, because he's not well"

Aaron wanted to tell her that he KNEW he wasn't well, but to her, this was his first visit.

Aaron shook his head at her, and started to mount the stairs, Hazel called out after him, " And I know every inch of this house young man, if anything goes MISSING, I'll know where to come, won't I?", she sung.

Aaron paused and shook his head.

Hazel watched him climb the rest of the stairs, but called out again...this time she was more hesitant than brash, " ...are you...are you the one who makes him sad?"

Aaron looked straight back at her, but she broke it by disappearing into a room to her right. He cleared his throat and went to the door, he was going to knock...but why knock? He just went in.

Jackson laid in his bed with his eyes closed. Aaron closed the door and entered the room, cap in hand, he stared about him feeling abit awkward.

"Are you going to just be standing there, or are you going to come over here and kiss me...?"

Aaron looked up at him, the older lad was smiling weakly at him, with only the one eye open.

He came forward and kissed Jackson quickly on the lips, he then sat his bum down onto the chair.

"So...how are you then?"

Jackson breathed out a weak chuckle, " ohh, give over, you're not blind...?"

Aaron felt stupid and looked down to the rug, Jackson moved his hand so it came to rest over Aaron's wrist, " You never came yesterday...I was worried...I wanted you...here"

Aaron swallowed down the lump in his throat, " I don't like seeing you like this"

"Look at me..."

Aaron slowly raised his head and met Jackson's kind gaze, " It's time...I NEED you to come get me...tonight"

Aaron was shaking his head, " No...it can't be...not yet...NOT YET Jackson"

Jackson slowly shook his head, " It is Aaron...I can feel it coming...I just want to give up, now...PLEASE...you promised me...you did..."

There was an edge to Jackson's tone that was on the side of pleading...Aaron relented and shook his head, " Yeah...yeah I'll be here"

Jackson had a small loving smile for him, then face ahead, " Good..."

Aaron was hot off that seat as the door opened, and Hazel came in with a silver tray of tea and cake.

"I thought you might want to entertain" she sung as she placed the tray down onto the side, Jackson stared towards Aaron as he nodded, " Yeah...I think...I can manage...some of that"

Aaron weakly smiled at him. Hazel couldn't help but notice how long their eyes unaturally held eachothers.

But, not saying anything, she lifted the china teapot, " Right...I'll be mother, shall I?..."

Xxxxx

Aaron stayed in the pub that evening and drunk some ale, but not too much, because he didn't want to fall asleep and not wake up in time.

Also, he didn't want to go into the back, because his mother would only start questioning him. Later on, Adam,Ryan and the others came back from the mine and did the usual thing and be merry.

Aaron didn't feel like being merry. All he could think about was Jackson...and that bed and that room he was stuck in.

When he went out for a smoke, he decided it was time to put his plan into action. If Jackson wanted to see the sun rise for one last time, then he was going to make damn sure that was going to happen.

He dove back inside and went upstairs, changed his clothes, and put on his donkey jacket and cap, he then went back down stairs, and grabbed a sack from the side and stuffed some left over food into it, before sneaking out of the back door.

The moon was up as he hurried along the country lanes to his Uncles Zac's pig farm, where he went to the stables and unteathered the horse and then lead it around the muddy straw strewn yard to the cart.

After hooking up the horse with the cart, he jumped aboard and gently let loose on the reigns, he headed out of the yard and on to the muddy road and headed towards the town.

Xxxxx

The oil lamp was low as Jackson stood up, Aaron helped him on with his shirt and waist coat, then began to clumsily work on the neck tie.

"I can't see why you have to put all this clobber on for...we're only going to sit on the top of a hill" Aaron hissed.

Jackson watched him as he tried to tightened the necktie, " Because...I like to leave the house, dressed properly...and not like some scruff", he labourerd.

Aaron came up to meet his gaze, " Is that a dig at me? I've made an effort for you"

Jackson could see that underneath Aaron's old jacket there was another outing for his Sunday best.

"I Like to look tidy" ,he said, then tried to put on a big grin.

Aaron stood back, " Well, this will have to do...at this rate we'll miss the sunrise if we don't get thrift"

Jackson nodded and went over weakly to the dresser, and put his fobwatch and chain on. For a moment after clipping it to his waist coat, he turned it around in his fingers and smoothed his thumb over the engraving. He had a smile.

Aaron had seen this engraving before, " What does it say?"

Jackson had to sit on the bed for a moment and clutched his chest, " To our beautiful boy...love Mum and Dad"

"And you lent that me...?"

"And you gave it me back...how could I think...you were a thief...when you could've took it"

Aaron pulled on his cap, " Right...come on...we best get moving..."

Jackson stood to his feet and followed Aaron out into the corridor, he paused catching his breathe back, "Aaron...promise me...when I'm gone...please...please don't waste your life here...there's so much out there...to see...it'll be 1900, a new century soon...the worlds changing..."

"AND you're gonna see it with me!" spat Aaron with a dismissive hiss.

They slowly made for the stairs. Aaron went first.

"Careful...the third from the bottom floorboard squeaks", Jackson warned.

Aaron shook his head, the last thing they wanted was Ma and pa Walsh to come out of their room.

It was hard work, but Jackson managed to get to the bottom and out of the front door.

Outside, Aaron unteathered the horse from the post to the gas lamp, and smiled. Jackson looked up at the cart, " I see...my carriage awaits..."

Aaron came forward and helped Jackson climb aboard. Then he went round and jumped onboard himself, and within seconds they were off across the cobbles.

As they made it to the countryside, the moon and stars were still up. Jackson sat beside Aaron and looked about him, as the cart rolled on.

It was so good to be out in the fresh air again, and it didn't feel too cold. Aaron pointed up ahead, " Will that do yah? You can get a good view of the sun rising over the valley..."

Jackson shook his head, warily, "Why not"

Aaron pulled up on the reigns and the horse and cart came to a stop at the edge of the track that was at the base of the grassy hill.

Aaron jumped off and quickly rounded to the opposite side, where he helped Jackson climb off.

The older man leaned and rested on the cart wheel just for a moment, then nodded up ahead, "Come on...lets do this..."

Aaron took his hand and they started to climb the hill. It was slow and it was stressful for Jackson, it wasn't more than a weeks back or so, he could run up this hill in one outing.

Midway, Jackson's knees buckled. Aaron held on to his shoulder and arms, and both of them fell to their knees, " I've got to sit down...I've got to sit down...", gasped Jackson. He was having trouble getting his breath back.

Aaron put his hand to his mouth and gasped, as blood and bile was starting to run out the corner of the older mans mouth.

Jackson managed to dive into his pocket and pull out his lace hankerchief and wipe it away, he then sat with his hands behind him and tried in vain to get his breath back.

Aaron looked away, a tear was falling down his cheek.

Jackson could see that Aaron was upset, but he was so calm and silent with it, just doing what he was told.

"I love you...", he gently breathed.

Aaron gasped and burst into tears looking away from him.

"Aaron...I need you to know that...please...did you hear me..."

Aaron shook his head, his back still to Jackson where they sat, Jackson reached out his arm and touched his shoulder, "then face me...I NEED to know you heard me..."

Aaron slowly turned his head, his face was red and screwed up in pain, the tears nearly choking him.

"This aint fair..." he spat out with the sobs, " this is not how it should be..."

"But it just is...my times up"

Aaron came foward and held his hand out to Jackson's cheek, "I still can remember seeing you for the first time...you had just moved in and you had that flaming apron on..."

Jackson smiled at him, " Yeah...you were looking at me..."

Aaron nods.

"I wanted you from then on...and I still do..."

They held eachothers gaze and then Aaron leaned in and they kissed eachother, a kiss that lingered and didn't want to part. A kiss where each could feel eachothers tears running down their cheeks to the stage they were tasting them.

Jackson pulled away, "You...do you feel like I do...? Aaron?"

Aaron heaved himself up, " Sun'll be up...you'll miss it"

Jackson held out his arms, and Aaron pulled him up to make the last leg of the journey to the very top.

The dark sky was lightening. The moon and Stars were disappearing fast now, as a hint of vague light was starting to show it self from the hills across the valley.

They both stood at the top. Jackson watched with tired eyes at the sun, as it started to show itself. Aaron stood beside him and gently slipped his hand into his.

There was a soft orange glow that bounced off their faces as they smiled at eachother. Then Jackson slowly sat down.

Aaron sat beside him, their hands still clasped together.

Aaron sniffed back the tears...new tears and old tears that were dried on his face. Jackson beamed a smile as he watched the sun grow brighter...and with a loving smile towards Aaron he laid back, his breathing heavy.

Aaron looked up at the sun. It was a new day. A new day. A new hope.

Jackson closed his eyes. It was time to give up now...it was time to rest.

Aaron watched as birds soared the skies and there was movement from the long grass as nature was slowly waking.

"It's up Jackson...the suns up look..."

There was a silence.

Aaron kept his gaze fixed to the sky, " Look..."

There was no laboured breathing. No nothing.

Aaron swung his head around and leaned over him, " Jackson? Jackson?" The tears were welling up with a vengance, because he was realising this was so very real.

"JACKSON!" He grabbed the other lad by the shoulders and shook him, " JACKSON JACKSON JACKSON...WAKE UP!"

"YOU CAN'T DIE NOW...YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I HAVEN'T TOLD YAH YET!" He shoke him again, " I HAVEN'T TOLD YAH!"

But Jackson's eyes were firmly closed and he was so very still and limp as Aaron held him up by his shoulders from the ground. Gently, like he was so very precious he could break, he put him down.

Staring at his face, Aaron brushed it over with his hand, " I LOVE YOU...I LOVE JACKSON AND NOW...and NOW...it's too late..."

Feeling like the while world had ended and the air had been sucked out of his lungs, he stood up and walked away, he had never felt like this...he felt like his heart had been physically ripped out of him.

But they say when you die, your hearing is the last to go...and so it was...as Jackson laid there peacefully on that hill with a smile on his face...

XXXXXXX

MORE SOON

**The story has 3 more chapters... from here, there is a choice of one of two endings, it will be dependant on feedback of how this story will end. xx **


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part18 of 20

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like a daydream...or a night terror...Aaron stood over Jackson's body on that hill top, as the sun shone down upon them.

He felt numb.

Aaron stooped and stretched out his hand and brushed his palm against Jackson's cheeks and forehead.

He felt so warm.

It was like he was a sleep. But he wasn't...he was just too peaceful.

He loosen his neck tie, and pulled it off him and put it to his nose. Then there was the interrupting shouts and crys.

Aaron snapped up, and looked down the base of the hill. The law. There was police men coming up the hill with troucheons in their grasp and shouting at him. Jerry Walsh was with them pointing. And so was his Uncle Cain.

Uncle Cain had a smile on his face. He could see it from here.

"GET THAT ANIMAL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Raged Jerry pointing his finger. It was a wonder that Pa Walsh didn't drop dead with a heart attack on the spot, because his blood pressure must've been skyhigh.

Before Aaron knew it, he was grabbed by the coppers and was being man handled away from Jackson's restful form.

"JACKSON! JACKSON!...NO! JACKSON, PLEASE PLEAAASSEE! HELP ME...TELL THEM...TELL THEM...JACKSON!"

There was no response or movement from his lifeless form.

Aaron was screaming at the top of his voice in fits and starts and blubbering through his heart aching tears.

But as Jerry looked on, Aaron's crys became muffled as he was loaded aboard a police wagon. The doors to the rear of the wagon were shut and bolted up and then Aaron began the pounding within metal insides.

A whistle was blown, and the copper that held the reigns to the two horses that pulled the wagon, shook them and the wagon pulled away heading towards the town, Aaron clung to the bars and shouted out, but through the sobs, nobody could decipher or care what he was saying.

Cain stood and watched it go, then looked down to the coins in his grasp and smiled, not bad for another days work if he didn't say so himself.

He had betrayed him. But money was scarce, and he had done his leg in on a recent rob. Any future robberies were going to be made differcult by it, so betraying Aaron for a little money?

Then it was a yes...

The lad was going to be an embarrassment for the family.

He was doing him a favour.

Xxxxx

Aaron was in a daze as he rocked about in the back of the horse drawn police wagon. He had smashed his knuckles 'till the blood smeared the sides of the confine, to get them to stop and let him out. But they didn't.

The wagon made it to town and after parking to the rear of the prison block. Aaron was cuffed and forced out of the wagon and down some damp dirty corridor to a desk sargeant who booked him in at a register of sorts.

He was asked his name.

He just uttered his name was Aaron, because he had lost all strength now. His life was a big fat nothing from now on. He had lost his 'life' on the top of that hill.

Life was not worth living now.

Especially with Uncle Cain leading Pa Walsh and the law to the hill. How did THEY know they were there?

Cain must've been watching him right from the start.

A copper snatched him by the arm tightly, and dragged him back down the dank corridor to a set of stone damp steps that spiralled downward.

At the bottom, all what Aaron could smell was vomit, piss and shit.

There was the loud clangering and banging of keys unlocking a door and Aaron was liturally thrown into a cell.

Before Aaron could jump back and retaliate, the copper slammed the door shut and locked up the door.

"NO...NO...LET ME OUT...LET ME OUT" he sobbed.

But all he had in return was the noise of the coppers boots hitting the stone floor as he walked away from the cell.

"WHAT ARE YOU IN FOR?" came a yell.

Aaron wiped the tears away from his cheek and turned to see through the barred window another cell where some scanky long haired, half naked man was leering at him with black teeth and wild eyes.

A fleeting image of Grandad came to his mind, before he forced his gaze away and went to crouch down up gainst the damp stone wall.

How long was he going to be here for? He hadn't killed Jackson...he had just done what he had asked him to do.

He wanted to see the sun rise for one last time. And he did. He did see it.

"HAVE YOU GOTTA SMOKE?"

Aaron stuck his hands to his ears, " FUCKING SHUT IT! FUCKING SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" he yelled out.

The scanky old man in the next cell went quiet.

Aaron turned his head and looked up. The cells were in the basement of the building, so the barred windows were right at the top of the wall. He could see that it was getting darker. But Someone had litten candles in the corridor outside the cells that gave them a dim kind of light.

More for the coppers benefit than those who occupied the cells.

It was dark outside. The end of the day. The end of Jackson. The end of HIS life, if he had anything to do with it.

Xxxxx

He hadn't slept much.

How can you sleep on a damp cold stone floor?

And the smell of stale urine was getting right up his nostrils now. He was feeling hungry, the last thing he had eaten was cake around Jackson's. His mother had served it up.

That seemed like an age ago. But it was only a day at the most.

It was getting light again. It was morning. A new day had started and he was tired and worn out already.

He heard footsteps, and after the jangling of keys up against the lock, a copper pulled open the door and slung in his breakfast.

The door banged shut no sooner had it skidded across the floor to him. He could hear 'skanky' getting the same treatment next door.

Aaron stooped low and picked up the tin bowl of porriage. It smelt of nothing. Just oats in cold water.

He tossed it aside, then in a split second of rage, kicked the bowl up against the wall where it richetted off and sent the porriage sludge flinging all up the wall.

He did the same for the poor excuse of the lunch as well.

Night after night. Day after day being banged up in here. It was the same old thing...no one came to see him...nobody cared...nobody cared what was going to happen to him, Jackson would of cared, but he was gone.

It wasn't long before he really WAS cold, tired and hungry and he felt weak. He laid flat on his back on the stone floor and stared up to the ceiling in a heavy eyed daze.

_**Silent images ran through his head.**_

_**Jackson stood on that hill top, smiling back at him eyes full of love for him...because Jackson was the ONLY ONE who loved him...because his family didn't.**_

_**He saw himself trying to tie up Jackson's neck tie. Their eyes meeting.**_

_**It was all black and white in his mind. Nothing was colour, because the images seemed so long ago now and they were starting to fade.**_

_**Jackson sat on that hill resting and told him, "I love you"**_

_**"I love you" "Iove you"**_

_**It played out like an endless loop in his head and he had to put his hands over his ears because the tears were going to run out again.**_

_**Pain. He felt nothing but pain.**_

_**Jackson lying there still. On the hill top clear as day.**_

_**His face...the last time he saw his face...before they dragged him off.**_

Aaron wailed out in pain, " AAAAARRGGHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Leaping up to his bare feet, because they had taken his boots, he started to smash his head up gainst the stone wall. Again again and again.

Blood poured from the injuries he sustained himself. He felt like he was going to choke on his own grief because he couldn't stand it...he couldn't stand no more.

Before he knew it, two coppers were flying into the cell and grabbed an arm each and dragged him out of the cell screaming and yelling. And then he passed out.

Xxxxx

_**...Aaron was hand in hand with Jackson as they walked across the hill top. And there it was. The steam train running along the viaduct across the valley.**_

_**Aaron had a silent smile of awe looking at it. Jackson was looking at him savouring that awe because he just loved showing Aaron what was out there in the world...so much more than there was in that small town.**_

_**Aaron turned around and they stood there staring into eachothers eyes. Then their lips met and Jackson's lips felt all soft and warm, and he could feel things happening down in his loins.**_

_**Jackson pulled away and grinned at him**_ and it faded because the silence of it was interrupted by the clattering around him. He opened his eyes and everything was a blur at first until, his vision cleared.

He was lying in a bed at the infirmary. The curtain had been half pulled around him. He stared about him, his head hurt like hell and he went to touch it and found that he had been all bandaged up.

Feeling cold tired and hungry still. He flopped his arms to his side and stared up to the ceiling...and he did nothing else but.

Xxxxxx

"He has withdrawn into himself Miss Dingle, he has refused to eat or drink. That is why you need to see him" told the doctor.

Chas sat on a cold metal seat in the ward. The long line of beds on both sides of the room ahead of her.

"But it's been a week, surely he should be better by now" queried Chas.

The doctor sat back in his chair, " He will only get better if he helps himself...he seems to have lost the will to do so...we were wondering whether, as his mother, you can find reason for this?"

"His friend was taken from him...I think they were close...TOO CLOSE...", she bit her lip, "and then he was in prison for 8 days. God knows what he went through on his own in there"

"YOU need to talk to him...or he won't get any better Miss Dingle...that's as best it is going to be"

"Well...I'm gonna take him home then...he doesn't need to go back to the prison because all that business has been cleared up"

"But I thought there was something about a murder case?"

"There was NO murder, I can assure you...it was all just a big misunderstanding, anyway, they just had him up for kidnapping, that's all...", she stood up, and nodded towards the curtained area that was Aaron's bay, " So is it alright to take him home now...he'll be as right as rain at home"

The doctor stood and shook his head, " This way..."

She followed the doctor to the bay and a nurse in a long apron and flowing habit pulled the curtain aside.

Chas came forward, her eyes looked sad for him lying there feeling sorry for himself, and the bandage that hide his self inflicted injuries.

"Alright, love?"

Aaron blinked and looked at her, but said nothing. She breathed a chuckle for him, " good news, mate, I can take you home...no more mucky old prison cell for you"

Aaron swallowed and fixed his stare to the ceiling above him, " Come on love, we need to get you up and dressed, I've brought some of your clobber with me", she put the sack of his stuff on the bottom of his bed.

Aaron sat up and, not looking at her, reached over and snatched it.

"DO YOU MIND!"

The outburst made her jump, but it was clear he wanted her out of the way to get himself dressed.

The nurse pulled the curtain across and Chas waited, hands clutched together, on the other side.

Xxxxx

The wind picked up to gale force as Chas and Aaron walked up the cobbles towards the pub. Aaron could already see Cain standing outside having a smoke. He clocked them and stood there staring.

"So, he's home then?"

Chas nodded, "Yeah...he still needs a bit of rest but he'll be as right as rain in a couple of days, the doctor reckoned"

Chas pushed open the door and went inside, Aaron went to follow her in, but Cain stopped him, "Not gonna be saying hello to me, then?"

Aaron shot him a glare, " It was YOU, It were YOU who told them!"

Cain leaned in to him threateningly, "Yeah it was...and it earned me a crust as well, ME helping them find you"

"You don't know what you've done" Aaron spat.

"Yeah I do...the way I see it , THINGS can get back to normal...You can get your job back up at the mine, and now me legs getting better, you can go out on the rob again with us..."

Aaron shook his head, " Not gonna happen"

Cain narrowed his eyes, " Oh I beg to differ...Now that your snotty toffee nosed nancyboy friend of yours is safely dead and buried, you can focus on what's important...AND THAT is your family, do you understand me?"

Aaron was silent.

Cain shoved him up against the wall, "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Aaron shook his head.

Cain slapped him on the cheek a couple of times, "THAT'S BETTER LAD...YOU KNOW IT MAKES SENSE"

Cain's sneery smile vanished and he nodded to the pubs doors, " Best get yourself inside, mummy will be awaiting to tuck her little boy in"

Aaron didn't have the strength to argue, he just pushed his way in through the doors.

Xxxxx

Inside, Adam and Ryan were on him in an instant, " Aaron mate, welcome back! You look well rough!"

Aaron just looked at them.

"Come on lets get you an ale in...and then we can tell you what we've done...we've talked whathisface mine manager into taking you back...great news mate!"

Aaron tried to look grateful but he wasn't, he didn't want to go back there, but with Cain breathing down his neck, what choice was he gonna have.

Aaron had one drink his his mates. Then he went upstairs to bed.

His mind was in a whirl...it was like the last couple of weeks hadn't happened...but they did...

Closing the door behind him, he sat on the bed and looked about him. Then looking to the corner he went and snatched up the shirt that had belonged to Jackson. The shirt he had ripped off him when they were all set for a night of passion.

He put it to his face and rocked himself on the bed, his knees pulled up to his face...and let the lonely tears roll.

XXXXXX

MORE SOON.


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part19 of 20

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO MONTHS LATER, CHRISTMAS WEEK

_**Will the pain ever go? When will it let me have a goodnight sleep? Will I feel like this forever...a half person...desperately trying to look happy on the outside...but feeling desperate and alone on the inside.**_

Aaron jumped out of bed and got dressed. He was late getting up again, he always usually got up as soon as he opened his eyes, but he just wanted to lay there and doze this morning.

Racing down the creaky old stairs, his mother was already there waiting for him with a cup of hot milk and warm milky porriage, that he snatched from her and shoved it down his gob within a couple of mouthfuls.

"Quickly, you're gonna late!", she scolded him.

Aaron stepped into his coal dusty boots and snatched up his works sack, " Yeah you don't have to keep reminding me!"

And with that, after a quick kiss on the cheek for his mother, he was off and out of the back door.

Xxxxx

It was another long day up at the mine. He had been back for a fair number of weeks now, and it didn't take long to get back into the swing of things.

Things don't change that much. Not even the faces. But there was fair few more of the machinery on hand now. But it did make easier their jobs of raking up the coal out of the pits easier.

The last horn wailed and it was the end of the day. And it was payday. Aaron was pleased, he wanted to buy his mother something nice for christmas, she had been overly good to him since he was allowed to stay at home after all what happened with Jackson.

And because of what he was. Different. But without Jackson, he was different no more.

They formed and orderly line outside the mine managers hut, and no sooner was he lining up he was in the door.

The mine manager looked up at him, " Ohhhh Dingle, ANOTHER full week I see by the ledger...your employment attendence really has improved since I took you back...good decision on my part..."

He then slided the dusty old ledger towards him, " do the honours please, lad..."

Aaron watched as the managers hand was already hovering over the battered cash tin, he looked down to the ledger and saw his name, he took in a deep breath...and put a cross by it.

The manager took out the few coins and chuckled to himself as he dropped them into Aaron's outstretched hand, "...that's a good lad...YOU know where your place is..."

Aaron knew what the manager was talking about, it was the cross...Aaron COULD sign his name, but because of his class, it wasn't expected of him...and now he had almost forgotten too anyway, because he hadn't signed it for so long.

The manager looked up at him, his face lit by the burning oil lamp next to him, "Well...that's it for this week lad..."

Aaron turned and walked out, and climbed aboard the waiting horse and cart outside that would take him back down to the town.

Xxxxxx

The town was looking christmassy. The shops were all full of nice displays in the windows. And there was folk in and out of them with nicely wrapped presents they had bought.

Aaron watched this from the cart, as it rolled up the high street and stopped outside the pub. There was an icy chill developing as he jumped off with his fellow workmates and they all bundled into the pub as per normal.

Adam removed his donkey jacket and headed straight to the bar, the pub was warm and merry, and plenty to be happy about with the festive season on the horizon.

Chas beamed a smile as she served up the frothy ales for them. Each of the mucky coal dust lads taking a sup no sooner had she handed it over.

Aaron took a much needed sup of his ale and turned to see Holly already wanting some attention from Ryan, it seemed she had gone right off Alex, because he had found out that Victoria was more 'up for it' than she was.

As he laughed when Victoria plonked herself on Alex's grubby lap, Chas tapped Aaron's shoulder, " Uncle Zac stopped by earlier, he says we can go and pick up that big fat goose tomorrow from his"

"Oh right...nice one...it's a bigg'em then?"

"Yep...I've told him I'M hosting Christmas in here this year...and then I can open up the bar in the evening and everyone came come and celebrate with us with a drink..."

"Sounds great...", Aaron said, trying to sound as happy and enthusiastic as he could be.

Chas leaned on the bar, " Yeah...this christmas is going to be the best...all the family together...because we are SO lucky to have eachother"

Aaron nodded, took hold of the rollup that was sitting behind his ear, "I'm just gonna have a smoke...I'll be back in a bit"

"Smoke it in here, love! It's getting cold out!" pointed out his Mum, but Aaron shook his head as he made his way around the bar and headed out into the back, " naah...I like the fresh air me...won't be long"

Chas watched him go, then Cain came to stand up at the bar opposite her, " Alright, is he?"

"What do'u think? That smile on his face...I want to believe it, but I know it's all put on..."

"He'll GET OVER it"

Chas leaned into him a tad, " but when then? Cain YOU don't hear him at night...he thinks I can't hear him, but I can...I can here the sobbing through the walls"

Cain waved his hand as he picked up his jar of ale, " Oh Ignore it...He'll come good...HE HAS TO...He's got no choice if he wants to be a part of this family"

Chas sighed as she served another punter, " oh well...at least he's got back into the swing of things at work"

"Yeah...and give it a few weeks, then he can come out with me", told Cain with a glint in his eye that Chas didn't approve of.

"I KNOW you don't like it sis, but, Pollards gonna be chasing the rent again at some stage, and it's what I get hold of and sell that pays for it..."

Chas mopped a spillage and shook her head, " Just as long as he doesn't get hurt, that's all", Cain smiled and faced the rowdy crowds of drinkers behind him, "hurt? He'll never get hurt...he knows what's best for him..."

Xxxxx

Aaron sat on the low wall and shivered. It was ice cold and his breath was coming out of his mouth in long hot plooms.

He took a drag of his rollup and stared across the street to the undertakers shop and house. Or what WAS the undertakers shop and house, because nobody lived there anymore.

Since Jackson was taken from him, his parents had gone too. They had buried Jackson, upped sticks and left before he came out of the hospital. The place was now cold dark and quiet.

He looked up to the window that was Jackson 's bedroom. He smiled to himself. He could see himself scaling down the wall after a night of passion with him.

All that was so long ago...it seemed.

_**His heart ached. Even standing there looking at where he used to live...why did he do it to himself...why did he put himself through all this pain...why couldn't he just let go.**_

He didn't feel like going back into the bar after his smoke, but he did anyway and managed to have a laugh with his workmates. Even though it was always forced.

Maybe one day he could be happy again, properly happy, and be able to pull a smile or chuckle out a laugh that was real and geniuene.

Maybe one day he could do that again.

As his mother closed and locked up the pub, Aaron made a fuss of the mutts out in the back room.

Then the candles flickered, and Cain was standing at the back door. Aaron looked up to him and swallowed.

"What do'u what?"

Cain hinted a smile and went to stoke up the fire, " Just want to see if you wanna come out with me tonight?"

Aaron slided into the moff eaten armchair, he shook his head, " I said no...I'm not ready"

"But you WILL be..."

Aaron shook his head, " the new year...I'll come out with you then...I promise"

Cain leaned into him and winked, " I'll hold you to that", and then he was gone.

Aaron got to his feet and moved towards the curtain, Chas was then coming through from the bar, " You not going to have a night cap with me, love?"

Aaron glanced at her briefly, "No...I'm tired...I just want to go to bed"

Chas came forward, " Aaron...you ARE okay, aren't you...YOU ARE happy?"

Aaron held onto her gaze, but half smiled and shook his head, "Yeah I am...", and then he went up the stairs.

_**will this pain ever go away...?**_

Xxxxxx

The next morning was icy cold. And the north wind could cut right through you. Aaron was up at his Uncle Zac's pig farm at first light. The dales were white with hoare frost and the sludge was completely frozen solid.

The geese were in the barn and Zac and his son Sam were slaughtering them for christmas. One for the family and a few to sell.

Lisa pulled the woollen shrawl around her and smiled at Aaron as he came towards her, huddled in his thick donkey jacket and winter cap.

"Alright love? It's all ready for yah..."

Belle was at her side, " Mum pleassee...I want to see the christmas choir and the skaters" the young girl in platts whined.

"Oh Belle, I told you before I haven't the time...there is SO much to do for christmas and get ready, it won't do itself"

Aaron looked at her, "What's this?" he shivered and jumped up and down in his boots to keep warm.

Lisa watched as Zac dragged the dead birds out of the barn and across the ice, "She wants to go into town,some of her friends from the school house are going to the square tonight to see the choir and the skaters"

"I could take her" jumped in Aaron. But he didn't know why...he just knew he liked to go to the west end again.

Lisa tilted her head, as Zaz twined up the birds legs, " Oh? really...you don't mind...she can be a bit of a handful"

"I'm NOT a kid anymore" moaned Belle resenting that.

"No...it'll be fine...I were going anyway" told Aaron giving the girl a cheeky wink.

Zac helf up the goose, "There you go...I hope Chas'll be able to pluck it in time..."

Aaron laughed, " That'll be my job proberly...but thanks Uncle Zac..."

Belle followed Aaron up the lane to the track, " So you'll come and fetch me? Tonight?"

Aaron lugged the heavy goose onto the back of the cart, " I just said, didn't I...I'll see you tonight..."

Xxxxx

After he had his tea, Aaron went upstairs and got dressed into sunday best. He had hot bath earlier. You didn't go to the west end looking like a complete scruff.

As his hand went to his neck, he had a thought and went to his drawer and opened it. He took out the neck tie and put it to his face, before undoing it and then tied it around his neck.

It was knot. Not a proper tie knot like how Jackson used to wear it...but it would do.

Leaving his mates in the bar, he went out and and strolled his Uncle Zacs place to pick up Belle. When he got there Lisa made sure that she was well wrapped up because it looked like that the grey darkening sky was full of snow.

Aaron took her hand and they walked into town.

The square was busy. And the lake near it was frozen completely over.

Aaron and Belle watched with others, as the ice skaters took to the lake. The gentlemen in their tall top hats and tails, and the ladies in their flowing fluffy winter gowns and big hats.

The choir was singing near the bandstand, and there was a smell of food in the air that made Aaron quite hungry.

Belle pulled on Aaron's hand as they approached the 15 foot christmas tree. It was decorated like it was other years in coloured bouballs, and there was lines of candles burning away in colourful tin brackets housed inside glass lanterns.

The soft light shone it's reflection into the frozen lake.

"isn't it fantastic Cousin Aaron!"

Aaron looked up at the tree and sadly nodded, " Yeah it is..."

Belle tucked at him, " I've got my boots on me...can I have a skate?", Aaron shook his head, "Not yet...we'll have something to eat first, then when it's not so busy, i'll take you on"

Belle cracked up with laughter from beneath her bonnet, " YOU SKATE?! I'D LOVE TO SEE THAT! THAT WILL BE FUNNY!"

Aaron nudged her playfully as they made their way towards the singing church choir, " I can skate...sort of", he pulled a face.

They paused, and looked at what was being served up. For them it looked likely to be the cheap soup.

"I wish I could have a candy cane" wished Belle, when she saw a young richly dressed girl skip by with a red and white one in her grasp.

Aaron pulled out his pennies and looked at her, " go and get yourself one..."

Belle jumped up and down, " REALLY!...But you won't have anything left for the soup"

Aaron shook his head and straightened his cap, "I ate earlier on, truth be told...go and get yourself one...call it an early christmas present from me"

Belle took the money and then focused up to him, " Why are you sad?"

Aaron pulled aface, " Sad? I'm not sad, i'm smiling look" and he grinned like a loon.

"But when nobodys looking, you look sad...do you miss grandad?"

_**I miss Jackson**_, but he shook his head, " Yeah sommit like that, now stop with the questions and get that candy cane..."

Belle went and joined the line to the candy cane stall. Aaron put his hands in his pockets and looked down to his spit and polished boots. He remembered when he was last here. On a night out with Jackson. They had argued.

_**I miss you so much...will the memories fade with the end of the year...I can't stand it no more...i want the pain to go away...My heart feels so numb, like it is dead...**_

The vicar got on top of the podium in his white robes and conducted the next hymn.

Silent night.

"Silent night, holy night..."

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat, he was dreading Christmas. You were ment to be full of cheer and laughter, but that was the last thing he wanted.

Belle was next to him licking her candy cane. Aaron smiled at her.

Silent night still played out.

And it started to snow.

"IT'S SNOWING...COUSIN AARON...IT'S SNOWING!" sung Belle all over excited.

Aaron shook his head and looked up to the sky, it was getting heavier, but it was a gentle fall, the wind had dropped.

It always felt warmer when it snowed, he decided.

"Make a wish...dad says when it snows at christmas...you make a wish" Belle told, watching as the snow began to lay and folk were getting excited around them.

"a wish? what's the point? wishes never come true..."

Belle took his hand, " They do cousin Aaron...when you really keep your eyes tightly shut and wish harder enough, they come true..."

The snow was falling heavier, Aaron shook his head and closed his eyes, and then looked down to Belle, "There all done, now lets get to that lake...and get them skates on you..."

Belle didn't need telling twice as she practically pulled her cousin after her.

The choir finished off silent night, as they left and it faded from their earshot, as they got onto the ice...

Belle put on her skates and was on the ice in an instant, Aaron sat and watched her from the iron bench.

_**sometimes...only sometimes...if you wish hard enough...wishes do come true...**_

**xxxxxxx**

**MORE SOON. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE AND ALWAYS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE DAFT ITV 1.

(Sometime in the later 19th Century, in a small North Yorkshire industrial town outside Leeds)

part20/20

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**OCTOBER- DAY BEFORE JACKSONS DEATH.**_

_**"There you go my little darling, see if you can get this mint tea down you..."**_

_**"No thanks mum...I'm doing this"**_

_**Hazel was speechless when she saw that Jackson was out of bed and sitting at his writing desk with the low oil lamp on.**_

_**"Why arn't you in bed? Jackson you KNOW you should be resting", she whined.**_

_**Jackson threw a glare her way, " I haven't got time to rest mum!...now just leave...the drink...on the side", he laboured, because she had got him worked up.**_

_**Hazel put the china cup down, but edged over anyway...her neck craning to see what he was writing. Jackson placed his hand over it and frowned at her.**_

_**"Do you MIND! This is private!"**_

_**Hazel stepped back and headed to the bedroom door, " Alright, HAVE it your way, I know when I'm not wanted"**_

_**Jackson turned to her, " Mum...thank you...I'll call you when I'm done..."**_

NEW YEARS EVE-1899

It had been another long day up at the mine. Aaron Dingle had been back for a fair number of weeks now, and it was starting to feel like that this was where he was going to end his days.

The last horn wailed and it was the end of the day. And as usual for the end of the week, it was payday.

They formed and orderly line outside the mine managers hut, and no sooner was he lining up he was in the door.

The mine manager looked up at him, " Ohhhh Dingle...I must say, and I rarely say this, you really are putting your heart and sole into this job...some really good hard graft...keep it up and you'll be here for life"

He then slided the dusty old ledger towards him, " do the honours please, lad..."

Aaron watched as the managers hand was already hovering over the battered cash tin, he looked down to the ledger and saw his name, he took in a deep breath...and put a cross by it. The same old flaming thing week after week.

The manager took out the few coins and chuckled to himself as he dropped them into Aaron's outstretched hand, "...have a good night tonight...and we'll see you tomorrow, lad"

Aaron just stood there, the manager looked up at him, his face lit by the burning oil lamp next to him, "Well...that's it for this week lad, you can go now..."

Aaron turned and walked out, the snow was starting to fall heavily down around him as he jumped up aboard the waiting cart, all of the miners huddled beneath warm donkey jackets, hats and blankets for the ride down to the town. Was this it? Was this how he was going to spend how many years he had on this land, doing the same old thing. End up like Grandad?

Adam turned and slapped a hand onto his back, "Hey mate, you're going to the square arnt yah? There's ment to be fireworks..."

Aaron glanced at him shivering, " Yeah...why not"

Xxxxxx

_**OCTOBER**_

_**Jackson opened the envelope and placed the money inside, then he reached up to his photograph of himself and stared back at it, then turning iy around, he unlatched the hinges and removed the photo. Once it was out of the frame and in his hands, he kissed it, then turned it around and wrote something that mase him smile sadly.**_

_**He then shoved the photo in with the money, and closed down the envelope. With the candle, he heated up his wax seal and when it was hot enough he stuck the envelope shut.**_

_**He felt drained. He sat back in the chair and called out the best he could, " MUM! YOU CAN COME IN...NOW"**_

_**Hazel was only sitting out in the corridor. She stood up, wiped her eyes and went in. She put on a brave face and smiled at him, " Alright love?"**_

_**He focused his brown eyes on her, he had an authoritive stance about him, " No listen, when I'm dead and buried I need you to give this to Aaron"**_

_**"The lad who I got for you earlier? But why, what's in it?"**_

_**"It doesn't matter, should do as I ask", Jackson ordered.**_

_**Hazel held the envelope in her grasp, " but..."**_

_**"MUM!...I'm TELLING YAH...not asking yah", he was getting breathless.**_

_**"Alright ! I will"**_

_**Jackson stared into her eyes, " you promise me...PROMISE ME...you're do it"**_

_**Hazel was choked up, " Yes,,,I promise you Jackson...I just said so, didn't I?"**_

_**Jackson relaxed back in the chair, a warm smile on his face. He'd be here soon, in the early hours...not long to wait now.**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

NEW YEARS EVE - 1899

The town still looked christmassy. The shops were still full of nice displays in the windows. And there was folk in and out of them looking for after christmas bargains.

Aaron watched this from the cart, as it rolled up the high street and stopped outside the pub. The Snow was getting thick on the cobbles as he jumped off with his fellow workmates and they all bundled into the warmth of the pub as per normal.

Adam removed his donkey jacket and headed straight to the bar, the pub was warm and merry.

Chas beamed a smile as she served up the frothy ales for them. Each of the mucky coal dust lads taking a sup no sooner had she handed it over.

Aaron leaned on the bar with his elbows, Chas came forward and gave him a big smile, "Come on love, cheer up...Adam was just saying you're all off to the square in a while to watch the fireworks?"

Aaron nodded, but was far from interested.

Chas tilted her head as she mopped down the bar with a rag, "You don't seem happy about it love, it's New year, something to celebrate out with the old and all that!"

Aaron bit his bottom and looked to her, " Do you ever wish you could turn back time? Live your life all over again? Maybe...not born here"

Chas didn't like the sound of this, " Oi! I hope you are not dwelling on things, my lad, YOU have your whole life ahead of you..."

"Yeah...I have...and look where I'm gonna be spending it...here, working myself to my grave in that stinking pit"

Chas shook her head, she didn't want that for him, but she had fast come to realise that JUST MAYBE this WAS all Aaron going to end up.

"You're lucky to HAVE work...just a few months ago WE nearly ended up in the workhouse...we may not have much, love...but at least we have eachother...didn't christmas day show you that...when we were all together here having ourselves a merry ol'time"

Aaron could see she didn't understand. He wanted more, but he never was going to get it...and he was trapped here, because he had no money to get himself out.

"I'm going for a bath...", he sighed.

Chas watched him go, then Cain came to stand up at the bar opposite her, " What's with the face on him?"

"What do'u think? He's not getting any better Cain, it just seems as he's just doing this JUST to please us, he seems so hollow ...", she really was beginning to worry now.

"HE'll SNAP OUT OF IT, I'VE SAID!"

Chas leaned into him a tad, " but when? It seems to me, that he'll be like that for the rest of his life, and if he is it'll break my heart!"

Cain snatched his sister by the wrist, " NO! I'VE TOLD YOU HE WILL BE ALRIGHT,SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A CHANGE OR I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S SOMETHING FOR HIM TO FRETT OVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Chas could see the sheer threat in Cain's dark eyes, she quivered and shook her head, he let go of her wrist and reached for his jug of ale, and smiled, " good lass, you know it makes sense..."

Xxxxx

Aaron sat in the tin bath. He stared around him. The chat and laughter in the bar rang out. The mutts came to the tin baths side and he reached out and petted them. What was the point of it all? What was the point of life? You were brought up to live for work. Work work work, that's all he did, that was all that kept him going.

The Mutts looked at him. Their eyes were all sad for him. Aaron pulled a half smirk at them as he stroked the head of one of them, " I miss him...I miss him and i've got to live like this for the rest of my life...", his gaze overted to the water between his legs.

And...with out thinking, he slid back and held his head under the water.

_**all he could hear was the muffled barking of the mutts. He didn't care, he was going to ignore them. He wasn't going to live like THIS anymore...it was too much of an effort, and each day got harder still.**_

_**But Jackson saved him from drowning. If he was to drown now, then Jackson saving him that day, giving him that chance to live his life at the cost of his own, was all for nothing.**_

_**He couldn't do that. Jackson had given him back his life, what right did he have to end it...**_

Aaron rose his head above the water and gasped for breath. The mutts were restless and were pacing the back room whining. But their barking had thankfully ceased.

Chas was then hurrying into the room, "Hey! What's going off in here?"

Aaron sniffed back the water that was up his nose, " donno...I think something spooked them!"

Chas looked at the dogs and then at him, " Well come on you...you'll catch your death if you stay in that bath for much longer"

Aaron nodded and ran his hand over his wet face, " yeah alright! Get out of here, and i'll get out", he told.

Chas smiled at him and as she was about to step back into the bar, she turned around, "Aaron, I'm sorry"

Aaron frowned, "Huh? What for?"

Chas knew she had said too much, she dismissed it with a silly smile and a wave of the hand, "just ME being daft, don't be too long"

Xxxxx

_**OCTOBER - 3 DAYS AFTER JACKSON'S DEATH**_

_**Jerry had organised it all. Jackson would be buried in the family crypt at Harrogate. They were all due to leave the next day, the shop was sold off to Declan Macey and the house was virtually packed up.**_

_**Hazel sat in the kitchen and held the envelope in her grasp. She wanted to open it. What possibly could be inside it. Especially with that street urchin in that pub. What was he thinking having dragged Jackson up that hill.**_

_**But was all explained in Jackson's letter to her. The reason why. To see the sunsise for one last time. And Aaron made it happen.**_

_**The love between two lads. She knew that was wrong. But some how right when it came to her son. Her beautiful boy.**_

_**She scraped the chair back and went to put her strawl on before heading outside.**_

_**Chas was cleaning the windows of the pub as she came across the street. The barmaids face was not a happy one. One that looked like she had been crying all night and was no better during the day.**_

_**But her son wasn't dead like hers. Her son was in prison.**_

_**"What'u want?" Chas spat venomously at her. Hazel cleared her throat, " Errmmm...I've stopped by to ermm...give you this...can you make sure Aaron gets it"**_

_**Hazel held out the envelope to her.**_

_**Chas took it and looked at her, " are YOU trying to be funny? YOU DO KNOW WHERE MY SON IS?"**_

_**"In the prison I know...and it was Jerry who put him there...but I am TRYING TO TALK HIM ROUND...I know that our son's were...close"**_

_**Chas stuffed the envelope down her front, " I'll give it him...IF I remember to...I don't know how long they are going to keep him inside for"**_

_**Hazel went to go, " I do my best...I'll talk to Jerry" and with that she was on her way.**_

_**Chas took out the envelope and stared at it. She was tempted to open it, but it was for Aaron and if he found out she had opened something for him without his permission, HE WOULD GO MAD!**_

_**So she took it inside and put it safely hidden in her drawer upstairs...where it was forgotten.**_

_**Xxxxxx**_

Aaron sat on the low wall and shivered. It was ice cold and his breath was coming out of his mouth in long hot plooms, but at least the snow had stopped falling.

He went to look across the street to what used to be the undertakers shop, but he forced himself not to, that was the past. He had to come to terms with that.

_**He had too. because he was never going to come back.**_

Ryan was then tapping him on the shoulder snapping him right out of his thoughts, " Hey Aaron COME ON! We're just on our way!"

Aaron flicked away his roll up and slipped of the icy wall, " Just coming..."

Ryan went to lead the way down the ginnal, but suddenly turned, "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna bring Holly with me...and Adam wants to bring that lass Amy, you know the mother and daughter prossies...and then there's Alex and..."

"...Victoria" Aaron guessed, with a sigh.

Ryan put an arm around him as they made their way to the pub, " Awwwww, bless! You're gonna feel all left out! I'm SURE we'll find a lass for yah mate, who knows, this might be your lucky night!"

Xxxxx

The square was full of folk. Like it was at Christmas a week back. There was no ice skaters on the lake this time. It seemed ghostly quiet.

Aaron looked on as Alex and Victoria chased eachother, dipping in and and out of the crowds. He dug his hands into the depths of his donkey jacket and looked up at the 15 foot christmas tree. It still stood there, abate with a few browning needles now, and a few branches sagging beneath the weight of the snow on it.

The angel was still at the top of the tree, and it seemed to be staring right down on him. Adam was then slapping down his hand on his shoulder, " Come on mate! Wakey wakey! They're just about to set them fireworks off!"

Aaron returned a smile and followed him and Amy to the helm of the crowds. All wanting to see the amazing firey colours that were on crackling display.

There was a colourful Roman candle display followed by a few firey crackling jets from the ground. Aaron tried to fight his way to the front, he loved fireworks and didn't want to miss it.

Folk cheered and marvelled at the next display. Then the cannon was fired and a firework was practically launched off into the cold night sky and exploded into a stream of silver and gold colours.

The next Firework careered into the night sky rained a tinge of red and green over them. Ladies clapped their hands in delight and gentlemen cheered.

And Aaron just stood and silently looked up as the colours vanished.

The town Cryer was then ringing his bell and balling out an announcement that it was only minutes away from the New Year. And a new century.

Adam came to Aaron's side as there was a big coundown from 10 to 1 and then the clock tower in the square chimed out at the strike of midnight.

The cannons were let off by the military and the crowd sung that scottish folk song, Auld lang syne.

Aaron's focus shot from side to another, and all he could see were people hugging and kissing eachother. He felt like he was being watched, like 'look at that lad, all on his own'

Even the gentlemen who didn't 'normally' do things like that because it wasn't deemed 'proper' for that kind of behaviour in public. But New Year was always different.

Adam grabbed Aaron by the shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, " Happy new year soft lad!"

Aaron smiled at him as his mate then went and stuck his tongue down Amy's throat.

Alex did the same to Victoria, and no doubt Ryan and somewhere nearby with Holly. Aaron sighed and moved away from the crowds as 'Auld lang syne' faded away and folk cheered. And yet MORE fireworks went off.

Aaron approached the lake and looked out to it, a tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away with his fingers. He then took hold of the iron railing and leaned on them.

He wasn't aware of the figure stepping up from behind him and place a gentle hand onto his shoulder.

Aaron pulled a smirk and went to turn around, it had to be Adam or Ryan. Why couldn't they just leave him be for a little while.

He gasped to see his mother standing there.

"What are YOU doing here!"

Chas shook her head, she really didn't know where to begin, " I had to come and find you...I couldn't leave it no longer"

"Leave WHAT any longer...Mum?"

Chas sighed and saw the bench situated near the lake, so she went to sit down, Aaron followed her, " Mum...what is it...you didn't come here just for nothing, did yah?"

Chas patted the bench space next to her, " Have a seat, chuck"

Aaron frowned like he didn't want to, but he relented to what he wanted, and sat down anyway.

"This BETTER be good...if THAT lot sees you here" moaned Aaron.

Chas breathed in, then out like she was nervous, then dug in the folds of her best dress, she pulled out a slightly bent envelope. She had it in her two hands, before holding it towards her son, " erm...it's for you"

Aaron frowned and laughed at the same time, " What's this?! Christmas is over if you've forgotten!"

Chas laughed nervously, " I was ment to give you that LONG before christmas, love"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and started to open the envelope, detaching the red seal, he opened it and looked inside, Chas watched him carefully as he did so.

Aaron looked up at her, " Whos this from?"

Chas nodded at the envelope in his grasp, " Why don't you find out"

Aaron snaked his hand inside and pulled out the contents. Chas gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock. There was a wad of money in her sons grasp.

Aaron's eyes fixed at the money in fear. He'd never seen amount like that. There must of been about 30 pounds.

There was something else, Aaron's heart was pounding because he knew. He had already guessed. WHO would ever give him that kind of money.

He slipped his fingers into the envelope and pulled out the piece of stiff card and held it in front of him

His heart was pounding more and his vision became all blurry because there was tears in his eyes.

Jackson was looking back at him.

A Black and white Photograph of him standing at a mantel with a big grin on his face.

Chas watched him and swallowed down the lump in her throat, because she could feel her son's pain now.

"I wished for this...I wished for this at Christmas...I wished that I'd see his face again...because I was starting to forget what it looked like", he sobbed through the tears.

Chas was quiet, she didn't know what to say. She just rubbed his back trying to sooth him as he stared back at the photo crying his eyes out.

But Aaron found the strength through his painful tears and looked to her, " Why? Why now? Why keep this from me"

"I was afraid of what was in it...I wanted protect you...you're my son Aaron, I care about you"

Aaron jumped up, " By keeping this from me?"

Chas stood up too, " YES! What IF Cain got hold of that...that money...do you really think that he would've let you keep it, DO YAH?!"

Aaron shook his head, and stared down into Jackson's face, " He lost his life because of me...he SAVED me...he saved me from drowning"

This was news to Chas but she nodded anyway.

Aaron sat back down onto the bench and turned the photo to put it away, but there was something on the back. His heart skipped a beat. It was Jackson's writing!

He closed his eyes and concentrated, all the lessons Jackson had given in before to read and write. Now he'll know if they had paid off.

"What does it say" asked Chas.

"It says...Do...some...think...with...you...life..."

"Do something with your life" breathed Chas.

"With the money I can"

Chas pointed to something else, " What else does it say? There other bit"

Aaron looked down and scrutinised the handwriting, "I...have...saved...you...a...kiss...kiss my...face and...you can collect it", he broke down again. Chas looked about her and helped him up, " Love come on now,don't upset yourself..."

Aaron met her gaze, his eyes raw and wet, " I know what I'm gonna do...I need to see things like he said..."

"Errmmm...Aaron we have to talk about this..."

Aaron was shaking his head, " I know what I need to do...now that I know, I have to do it! Don't you see...he's WITH me...he's guiding me...I have to go...before it's too late...because if I don't, before I'll know it...I'll be buried here!"

And with that he ran off.

Xxxxxx

The steam train blew out it's whistle loudly on the platform in Leeds. The ploomb of steam wofted about the station platform where Aaron stood with a trunk of his stuff. Chas was with him.

"This is all so quick...when you said about having to go, I didn't know you ment the next day!", told Chas all upset, but at the same time knowing her son had made up his mind, AND seemed happier than he had been for weeks.

"He told me...that he'd take me on one of these one day...and he is...in a roundabout sort of way" told Aaron staring at the long line of carriages behind the steam engine, he then turned to his mother and handed her a 10 pound note, " Take it..."

"I...I can't"

"Take it...I need to know you will be alright...but don't give it to Cain, but give some to Uncle Zac...Cain gets NOWT, do'u hear me?"

Chas just lowered her head sadly and nodded.

The baggage porter was helping folk on board with their luggage. His was the next one on board.

Chas grabbed her son by the arms, " Don't forget about us...will yah? YOU ARE coming back, aren't you?"

Aaron smiled at her and kissed her on both cheeks, " Course I am...course I will be back...but only when I'm ready to, but I need to find him first...the last time I saw him was on that hill...I need to know where he is...where he is at rest, to say a proper goodbye...then I came go on...from there"

Chas pulled him into a hug and their was a tearful farewell.

And then Aaron bolted aboard that train and slammed the door shut behind him. The station master was on the platform blowing his whistle and waving his flag and the train was moving out of the buffers.

Aaron pulled the window down and blew a kiss to his mum as she stood there waving at him from the platform. And then she was no more because they had entered a tunnel.

The steam engine roared on across the valley and over a familiar via duct, and as he held his head out the window to grab some air, just for an instant and it was only for just an instant he could see Jackson standing with him at the window...

THE END.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.  
APART FROM JACKSON RAISING FROM THE GRAVE, THIS WAS THE HAPPIEST ENDING I COULD COME UP WITH.**_

_**AND EVEN IN FLASHBACK JACKSON GOT A CAMEO FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING...PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR TWO! IT WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**_

_**Markab x**_


End file.
